Into the Array
by BerylCoronet
Summary: Ivan Braginsky is a painter, who was invited to paint the portraits of the Royal Family of Han, his neighboring country. Among the 13 children born to the King of Han exist a man whom both friends and foes dubbed as the 'God of War'. A God so beautiful he requires the aid of monstrous looking masks to hide his face on the battlefield.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Array**

 **This is going to take so long to finish and I am already starting to regret it.**

 **Inspired by the musical 'Forbidden City: Portrait of an Empress' and also the 'Lan Ling Wang.'**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

A luxurious horse carriage drives from afar on an uneven road, it jumped and fall, bringing along its passengers along with its tide. The driver whipped the horse even more, for the setting sun have already started casting elongated silhouette against them. The shadows from the other side mimic their every move, they look like monsters trapped in the setting sun waiting for the night to set them free.

Indeed, chances of being slaughtered and robbed by bandits are extremely high in the night. Especially when they are still in no man's land. Among the passengers sits a single royalty, Ivan Braginsky, son of the late King ruling the border of his destination. But he is no King, for he have gladly abdicate his chance of being one to his brother Viktor. He have no ambition to rule a country, for he sees a mystery in every person and he seeks to paint their story out. He just wants to travel and paint the world he lives in.

However, it was his painting for a particular emissary that brought him on a long, perilous journey to the East. Among the land where the Orient emperors rule, there exist an empire so powerful that even his prideful brother is not willing to offend. The Han Dynasty, ruled by the current Emperor Wang of Han, is reputed to have technologies so advanced in agriculture that harvest are always bountiful, policies are made to destroy corruptions and benefit its people, where music, poems and arts are celebrated everyday as a way of life.

The kingdom of Han was at the peak of its time, and it is a paradise on earth that was made possible by his 13 children. 8 sons and 5 daughters, his children are each well known for different aspect within their country. But perhaps the most well known among them would be his 9th son: Wang Yao.

A paradise like Han would surely attract a lot of green eyes from its neighbouring countries, and maybe it's a little too much that it requires an army of monsters to protect its sovereignty. Wang Yao is a man known for many things, but he is first and foremost the third and current general in line for his father's infamous army, a man that both friends and foes alike dubbed as the 'God of War'.

Ivan let out a big sigh on purpose, it have been incredibly boring. There are so many beautiful scenery and he wish that he could even sketch it on his way to the East, alas the road is anything but smooth and all attempts to do so are futile. His mind started to wander back to the reason why he even bother to make this trip.

 _And It all begin because of his itchy fingers on a fateful day._

 _Ivan was rarely in the palace, preferring to roam around his country sketching and painting. He is good with disguises and was thus rarely caught by ill-will people who wishes to use him against his brother. He chose a wrong day to visit his brother and was kept waiting outside the court room while his brother is entertaining an emissary from Kingdom of Han._

 _Bored half to death, he wandered into his brother's vast garden, hoping to sketch a few things to entertain himself. The garden is huge and being absent for such a long time render the map in his brain rusty, but after some sweat and recalling, he finally found the pavilion he used to hang around when he was younger._

 _Much to his dismay, it was occupied. But much to his delight, it was an exotic looking lady in flowing dress, right beside her is a lady in waiting. Ivan recognize those clothing as the ones from the East, it was his first time seeing it other than the ones from the illustration books in the palace library, but Ivan swear to god it was even more exquisite._

 _Ivan got himself comfortable behind the bushes and started sketching the lady. He made sure the grass patches hid himself for he did not want to startle the ladies. Where they are and where they stand, it was a picture perfect scene, and Ivan have roamed the world enough to know that a re-enactment will never cut it._

 _The sketch was soon completed and he quickly add on the shadings, even using brushes to fill in the colours. With all his concentration gathered on his painting, he was oblivious to the cornering soldiers._

 _'ANNOUNCE YOUR NAME!' a voice shouted, startling Ivan as his eyes quickly noticed the number of swords pointing so near to his body._

 _Ivan dropped his brushes onto the grass before slowly looking up. Surrounding him are soldiers in uniforms he have never seen before, but he recognize them. They are soldiers from the Kingdom of Han._

 _'NAME! SPEAK YOUR MOTIVE INTRUDER! ARE YOU TRYING TO ASSASSINATE LADY WEI?' one of the soldiers shouted again._

 _'No no no no! I..I'm just. Look.' Ivan retorted defensively, pulling up his sketch book and showing it all to the soldiers around. 'I'm just sketching a picture of that lady, it's just a drawing! Look.'_

 _'What happened?' another worried voice is heard from the background. Ivan can't quite see but he knows from the accent that it must definitely be another man from Han. And he was right, for the soldiers from the front moved aside to reveal man with beard wearing similar dress albeit darker colours like the lady in the pavilion._

 _'Lord Wei, there is an intruder!' one of the soldier said._

 _'Why is there an intruder over here? Are the soldiers of Han this careless or are they dead? Disgraceful.' the man berated the soldiers around. 'Drag him out.'_

 _'YES SIR!' the soldiers shouted in unison._

 _The soldiers around began to man handle Ivan, and they wound their fingers so tightly around Ivan's wrist that he can only_ _look on helplessly at his beloved sketchbook lying on the ground._

 _'NO. PLEASE, DON'T TOUCH THAT SKETCH. THE PAINT IS NOT DRY YET. PLEASE I BEG YOU ' Ivan screeched out when he saw the man whom the soldiers called Lord Wei bending down and picking up his sketchbook._

 _'NO NO NO. D-DON'T FLIP THE PAGE.' Ivan shouted, worrying about his sketch so much that he is oblivious to the way the soldiers handle him._

 _Lord Wei seems to have heard his words, and he gingerly flipped the pages, taking care to not let the latest painting to touch the others lest the colour transfer. But still Ivan eyed his every move carefully, muttering anxiously and flinching whenever he thought that Lord Wei is making a wrong move handling his baby._

 _'Let him go!' a stern and familiar voice commanded from a distance. Ivan broke out into a smile upon hearing it, there's hope this time for his sketchbook._

 _'Viktor! Viktor!' Ivan called out, trying to wiggle out from the firm hold of the domineering soldiers to take a glance at his brother. 'Help me! VIKTOR!'_

 _Lord Wei was still engrossed with the sketches, drawing his brow together in concentration before he gave a huge wave to dismiss the soldier, and they immediately loosen their grip, sending Ivan falling down with thud._

 _Ivan stormed over angrily and snatched the sketchbook off the hands of Lord Wei._

 _'Ehh!' Lord Wei sounded, hands followed the book, almost on the verge of snatching it back before asking again nicely 'Can I have the book back.'_

 _'Not to men like you.' Ivan retorted, snorting at the bearded man before storming off towards the rooms in the palace, leaving his brother to pick up the pieces._

 _'Hey Ivan, don't leave just like that.' he heard his brother said, but he kept on walking faster and faster, and soon he was gone. After all, he do have the luxury to be a brat, and he might as well use to his advantage to save himself from some trouble._

* * *

 _Ivan finally reached his own room, a room specially reserved and kept for his rare return. And even before the door is fully closed behind him, he was already at his desk looking at the damages done to his sketch book. He have filled in countless sketchbooks, yet the one thing that made this one different is the lady at the pavilion. It was the first time he saw people from Han, and the rumours where men and women of Han wore beautiful dresses are true._

 _'A little crumpled here and there, but thankfully no paint have overlap or stain each other. This is lucky.' Ivan let out a sigh of relief, slumping on the chair, staring contentedly at his work. A yawn slowly creeps up his throat and he suddenly realise that he could probably use a few hours of sleep._

 _Ivan stood up and stretched himself, he could feel a little sore here and there from where the soldiers gripped and drag. They are really strong for men that look so small, Ivan thought. But all these was pushed to the back of his head upon the sight of his big luxurious and soft bed. He waste no time flopping down the feather stuffed bed and was knocked out within seconds._

 _His sleep did not last long before his brother atrociously barge into his room. Viktor push the door with such strength that the two heavy doors are slammed loudly onto the wall from the side, startling his older brother half awake._

 _'W-what happened.' Ivan mumbled, heart pumping while blood shot eyes flew wide open at the prospect of something urgent or bad. He propped himself up and looked around, and before he could have any further reaction, Viktor came up to him._

 _'My dear brother.' Viktor articulated dramatically, holding the two sides of Ivan's shoulder, gripping it tight. 'I know that you have given much. And I know that anymore that I asked of you would be ridiculous, but..'_

 _'What?' Ivan knitted his brow, patiently waiting for his brother's request, for Viktor is never the kind to pray to God without a cause._

 _'Would it be too much to ask of you to draw portraits for a family in a far away land?' Viktor requested earnestly._

 _'That's all?' Ivan let out an incredulous snort. 'Viktor, my King. I gave up my chance for this crown you're wearing to travel around for this precise reason. Of course I will.'_

 _Viktor broke out into a childish grin. A grin he only showed to his older brother._

 _'You're the best.'_

 _'Yeah yeah yeah.' Ivan waved his hand dismissively, plopping back into his soft pillows. He felt his brother's weight off the bed, and as he close his eyes, he heard his beloved brother say: 'You should prepare yourself then, for it will be a long trip to the Kingdom of Han. Rest well!'_

 _It took Ivan a few moment for him to realise that his brother's "far away land" meant the Kingdom of Han. Is he crazy!?_

 _'VIKTOR!' he screamed out after the door which was slam shut upon his realization. His brother have conned him once again into doing something he doesn't want to._

 _'This damn boy.' Ivan muttered in annoyance._


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Array**

 **Thank you everyone for the kind reviews.**

 **This is not a very interesting chapter by itself, so if** **it is possible, I shall post the next chapter by this weekend.**

* * *

Ivan let out another sigh again. His elbow is beginning to hurt a little from the constant pressure his chin is exerting. The night have fallen and the monsters are released. The pitch black is only reassured by the lights from the city up front, it serves as a beacon guiding the lost in the dark, and also a warning to monsters afar.

This settlement will be the last stop before Ivan will reach the Kingdom of Han. The carriage driver pulled the horses to a stop before the gigantic gates. The soldiers guarding soon came up for some checks. Ivan immediately peer out of the window and pulled out a palm-sized golden tablet to showed it to the soldiers.

Immediately, they all bowed and retreat and the carriage is allowed in within minutes. The oriental influenced architecture of the massive gate feels extremely foreign, it's so immensely different from the ones back home that Ivan is aware all over again that he is out here, preparing to visit the Kingdom of Han to paint for a family.

He pulled out the golden tablet from his pouch again. This tablet, or as the soldiers who accompanied Ivan calls it: The Miracle Slab. Any problems? Take it out and it will solve anything. Ivan trace his fingers over the characters and intricate carvings of this golden thing before letting out another sigh, he is on his way to paint for a family, but not just any family.

 _The day for departure came as fast as a passing wind, for Viktor knew of the urgency for this trip. He have deliberately chosen to kept his brother in the dark until this one moment, while Ivan_ _is putting his belongings into the carriage._

 _'Brother. Please be careful when you are on your way there. I am extremely sorry that I am unable to send any of my trusted soldiers along with you on this trip.' Viktor said grimly, giving a heavy pat on the side of Ivan's shoulder._

 _'It's okay, even though it all the way to the other side, way beyond where I have ever travelled.' Ivan started sarcastically, looking back at Viktor from his luggage, he continued softly 'But painting for a family is nothing much, I should be able to finish painting within a month, excluding the travelling time.'_

 _Ivan took a deep breath and drifted off for a second. He never seems to notice it but now that he is still, he starts to feel that tiny bud of apprehension sprouting in the middle of his heart. Snapping himself off, he finished 'Even though travelling this far is really a chore.'_

 _'A chore? Well, then I have a good news for you, my dear brother. Your destination is not just anywhere, but the royal palace of Han. And the family you will be painting for will not just be any family, but the royal family of Han. The Emperor Wang and his Empress, together with his 13 children, 8 sons and 5 daughters.'_

 _'What?' Ivan interjected with shock written all over his face._

 _'You will be painting for the royal family of Han. And it's going to take some time, so you will be staying there for quite a while.' Viktor slowly explained, hoping that slowing his words down will make this information easier for Ivan to digest._

 _Ivan's mouth opened in disbelief. He turned away, trying to take in the fact that his brother took this long to break this news to him, and the fact that he going to paint. PAINT FOR THE ROYAL FAMILY OF HAN. Of all family, it must be an emperor's, and of all emperors, it have to be the Emperor of Han._

 _'Wha-' Ivan tried to talk, but find this whole situation so ridiculous he is stumped._

 _'Ivan.' Viktor tried to soften his voice. 'I-I am very sorry. Do you remember that emissary from Han?'_

 _'Is this really a good time?'_

 _'Do you?'_

 _Ivan let out a breath of air and replied in annoyance 'That nasty old man, what about him?'_

 _'Well.. Lord Wei saw your paintings and he appreciates it a lot. It's nothing like the arts back in his home. He told me that Emperor Wang have seek far and wide for artists to draw portraits for his family, and none have yet passed his approval. But Lord Wei saw yours and thought that your paintings are exactly what his Emperor is looking for.'_

 _'Yeah, and then you sold me out?' Ivan retorted to his chagrin._

 _'I didn't! I told him that you're my brother and you're not allowed to go on a cross border trip as dangerous as that. But he insisted and shove this to me.' Viktor explained, pulling out a golden tablet with intricate carvings on it, handing it over to Ivan._

 _'Why did you tell him I'm your brother, Viktor! For all your bravery, you really need to learn to be more discreet.'_

 _Viktor scowled a little, but he still he pushed the tablet into Ivan's arms_

 _What's this?'_

 _'Lord Wei said to flash this before every city you passed and you'll be okay. And these men behind me are people he insist that you take along with.'_

 _'You will go will you?' Viktor asked again._

 _'Do I look like I have a choice?' Ivan replied, snatching the tablet away from Viktor and putting it in pouch near his chest. Something this important should not be placed in any where easy._

 _Silence sets in for a while, Ivan have accepted that he will be painting for Emperor Wang now. And that means..._

 _' So I'll be painting for the Princess Vamp?'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'And Beauty of Han, the 2nd general.'_

 _'Yes'_

 _'And...' Ivan slowed, it seems almost a taboo to speak that name._

 _'The most infamous child among all; the Vain God of War. Yes.'_

 _'Oh..' Ivan muttered. 'I can't believe the day will arrive for me to see them all. Not to say paint for them.'_

 _Viktor nodded thoughtfully._

 _Ivan sigh. He is afraid, for he have heard much of the family that made the Kingdom of Han great. And truth to be told, not every single one of those rumours he heard is reassuring, especially the ones surrounding the 9th son._

 _'Alright, see you, not that soon.' Ivan finally said, giving similar pats to Viktor before climbing up the carriage. Ivan knows Viktor well enough to understand the bitter reason behind his agreement with Lord Wei. And he knows better than to probe any further, besides he can always treat this trip as an adventure, perhaps one that might permanently satisfy his wander lust._


	3. Chapter 3

**Into the Array C3**

 **Hi, Dinogirl, thank you for the encouraging review. No worries, I am not overworking myself, but thank you very much for the concern. This story is actually written way ahead and I was just pretty lazy to proof read it, so I am taking my time to proofread sections of it before putting up.**

 **Two - three more chapters and I can assure you that Yao would make an appearance.**

 **As always, please enjoy**

* * *

The tablet in his hands seems to weigh even more. Or perhaps he is just tired. Ivan doesn't know, and so he let out a sigh instead. Looking out to the street, Ivan noticed that there are much more eastern descent people walking around than the previous city. So much more that Ivan is beginning to feel the tiny anxiety of being the minority.

'I wonder how the legendary young princes and princesses will look like.' Ivan unwittingly speaks out his thoughts, as he tried imagine a face from the features of the passerby.

One of the soldiers overheard Ivan's words and leaned in for a gossip.

'Well, you could always ask us about it. We may be just palace guards now, but we are all rotated from different divisions. For example, Wu sitting over there was one of the escort soldiers guarding Princess Vamp to her wedding.' the man sitting beside Ivan commented, everyone calls him Man Man because he was pretty big and burly for their people and moved slower, and Man Man apparently means slow in their language.

'Wedding? More like Weddings.' the man named Wu ridiculed. 'One rotation in the military is only 5 to 7 years, and yet within those years, I have to escort her wedding twice. Tell me which lady gets married off as often as her. She's like the pail of water that the Wang Royal family cannot pour away.' he continued, shaking his head.

Gossip have a way of loosen any tight lipped mouth and pretty soon, the other soldiers began to chimed in their frustration over the individual royal members they have served before.

'Did you manage see her face? Is she really as pretty as the legends claim?' another guy asked, a guy Ivan heard them call Shui.

'Well, by right we are not supposed to. But I did catch glimpses of her when the wind blows her veil up, and my god yes, she's as beautiful as the legends, if not more.' Wu exclaimed, as though he was describing a deadly treasure that he had a chance to peek.

'Beautiful? Pretty? Do you know why the 5th princess is called Mu (慕)* ?' the man that was quiet since the gossip begins finally voice out. His name is Da Lao, or so he was called. He look significantly older than the others, and honestly, Ivan don't even know why was he chosen to escort him, he looks like a person even Ivan can easily overcome, not to say bandits.

'No' all the other soldiers muttered and shook their head one after another.

'No answers?'

'I thought that their name was specifically chosen by the Emperor at the advice of the palace's fortune teller?' someone voiced out, but Ivan didn't care who, he was just very interested in the reason why.

Da Lao laughed and replied 'That's not it.'

'OH! Is it something to do with the God of War.' Shui blurted out in excitement. 'I recalled! you're rotated here from the army, aren't you?'

'You're right.'

His answer seems to created a buzz from the rest of the soldiers, and Ivan look at all of them in wonder, feeling their excitement for the gossips that will be spilled for the infamous man.

'If your ears are sharp, you must have heard of people saying this before; Princess 5th from the top, with beauty that put flowers to shame and allure that shut out the moon, can only admire (慕)* from afar the ravishing God of War. For a glance from Prince 5th from the bottom is enough to bring Kings to their knees, and a second glance is enough to bring the downfall of empires.' Da Lao said, ending the speech with a secretive look, as though he expect an enormous reaction from his audience .

'Such exaggeration. I don't know about how he looks, but I did heard that he was a really bloodthirsty man. And the truth is that, there are much more war campaigns going on ever since he became the 3rd general.' Wu retorted.

'You saw him, didn't you, Da Lao?' Shui commented, lifting his head from the headrest. 'How does he looked like?'

'Yeah! Tell us about it.' Man Man urged as well.

The mood in the whole carriage changed. Everyone is interested in this mysterious child of the Emperor of Han. Ivan stared at Da Lao, and even he can't resist asking.

'Come on, don't keep it to yourself, tell us about it. How does he look like?'

'I only saw him once, when he was choosing men to lead a night battle during sunset. We are all in position, and he was sitting on a horse. It must have been the setting sun, but at that moment when he passed by in front of me, I can't resist but secretly stole a glance at his face and for that brief moment alone, it's as though the time stopped. The twilight seem to bring us to another dimension, and its soft glowing lights radiated his entire outline, even his face. And for that split second, I really felt as though I was in the presence of a God.'

'That's not really helping.' Ivan scowled, he was expecting a better description for the man his country people called Demon.

'Well, does it help if I tell you that the ones who got chosen by him that evening never made it back. He's an eccentric man despite his beauty, that mission was suicidal but still he brought his men to their death. Some people calls it an inevitable mission, others calls it unnecessary. I, myself belong to the latter group, and that's why I requested to rotate out from the army. '

The carriage have fallen into silence, and Ivan knew that doubts, hatred and even resentment is stirring in their hearts, because Ivan felt it too. He will be meeting with a man like him, to understand him and to paint for him.

Ivan can hear the driver hushing the horses to a stop. They must have reached the designated inn to rest for the night, and as the carriage slow to a stop, the soldiers began to liven up again at the prospect of food. Yet as they are walking near the entrance, Shui suddenly held Ivan back and pulled him to the side.

'You will be painting for the Royal family right?' he whispered.

'Yeah.'

'Be careful. The God of War is not the only one you should look out for.'

'Why are you telling me, a foreigner whose country once fought yours, this?'

Shui gave out a short laugh.

'That palace is a tiger's den, and you, a big fat piece of meat is walking proudly into it.' he smirked. 'The Kingdom of Han have no fear of its enemies, but we are tired of war. The 9th son once openly assault our neighbour's emissary, and we go to war for that. The commander from the North fell in love with him on the battlefield, now he is seeking war from us, and he will not stop until Han have fallen and the God of War in his bed. A beauty like him is a jinx to our country no matter how good a general he is.'

His voice is desperate and angry and he sound so much different than when he was at the carriage with the other soldiers. Perhaps something bad used to happened to him, but Ivan decided not to probe.

'I've heard. ' Ivan gave a light smile. 'But I'll take note of your words.' he continued, hastily retreating to his designated room soon after.

'You'll see that I'm not wrong, foreigner.' he muttered under his breath as he eyed Ivan in.

* * *

 **慕 - means admire, in Chinese.**

 **Da Lao is actually making fun of her name as Wang Mu, implying that she was given this name to be eternally jealous of Wang Yao's beauty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Into the Array C4**

 **This chapter is information overload.**

 **I am regretting that amount of siblings.**

* * *

The room is a simple one, but it have everything Ivan need for a night's rest. The other soldiers are downstairs drinking, but Ivan decided to retire to his bed early. It's been a long day of travel and honestly he felt exhausted.

However, the warning of the soldier kept nagging at the back of his head.

 _'Be careful. The God of War is not the only one you should look out for.'_

It kept Ivan thinking. Thinking about the royal family, yet somehow his mind decided to wandered to the 9th son of Emperor Wang; Wang Yao. Perhaps, it was because he have heard so much of him, too much in fact. Their country was at war during his grandfather's time and it lasted until Viktor took up the throne. Under Ivan's advice, Viktor declared a ceasefire and despite the fact that Han demanded tributes from them, Ivan insisted that Viktor need to make peace with them. And so they specially sent their emissary to Han to request for a reduced tribute until they recover.

Even though it looks like a bad deal on their end, what made Ivan gave that advice was the stories he heard from their own commander about the newly appointed general from Han. The new general that wore a demon mask so horrifying it strike fear to all who laid eyes on him, the army that accompanied him are describe as monstrous and his skills in battles are a different league from their own men.

Ivan stare at the ceiling of the room contemplating about this man. He thought about his predecessor, his sister Wang Huang Huan, the 8th daughter who was so ugly that people started calling her a Beauty. But she was so adept at using fire to take down enemies that her fiery moves gain an name of their own, the Phoenix's fire.

'But what made her step down? If she was doing a good job all along.' Ivan find himself asking. 'And what about their brother, the first one? What happened to him? What happened to them?'

Ivan closes his eyes shut, feeling frustrated at all these unanswered questions, he pulled his blanket up and held it close to his ears, trying to block out the questions. He wants to know, his curiosity is insatiable, and now that it's piqued, the only solution is to find it out.

'Please sleep Ivan, think about it tomorrow!' he chanted it over again and again, but the drunken commotion from below kept him up, and he find himself unable to sleep.

After some time of trying, Ivan's blood shot eyes flew open, and he decided that he might as well have a drink or two.

Opening the door to the lights was a nightmare, as it temporary blinded him while his eyes take its time adjusting to the lights. It took some time to clear and when it does, Ivan walked down the stairs to find that those soldiers are gossiping again.

'Hey! Come over and join us, since you will be going into the palace, we might as well impart you some things to look out for.' Man Man shouted, gesturing to the seat beside him. 'Come on, it will make your life easier!'

Shui have been knocked out, and the rest are blabbering drunken speeches. Only Man Man seems even vaguely sober.

Ivan nodded and quickly join them.

'Now listen carefully. I think no one have told you this before, but our country have 8 princes and 5 princesses.' Man Man started.

'I think I know that.' Ivan interrupted.

'Shh shh shh. Listen to me boy, you don't know. 8 princes and 5 princesses.' Man Man slurred, giving a hiccup at the end.

'Okay.' Ivan replied, figuring that its useless to talk sense to a drunkards, he poured himself a drink in one of the tiny cups. Musing over why do the Eastern people drink with such small cups when you can drink straight from the bottle.

'So...'

'Uh-huh?' Ivan nodded, sipping over the wine. 'This is good.'

'So.. The first prince, is called Zhu En. Everyone thinks he should be the next emperor, and I think that people's words are finally heard because there are rumours that the crown prince coronation that is undergoing will be for him. But it's just a rumour. But he's is a good prince, so I think he should be the next emperor, and Han will prosper for a thousand years!'

Ivan nodded again. Drunkard people really do spill everything huh, he thought.

'And that's what you're here for. You. Foreigner. Draws well. Paints well. Our emperor wanted to draw portrait of his family to show his people their royalties, as well as to celebrate the coronation. So you're going to draw.' Man Man hic again.

'Okay, that explains a lot.'

'2nd and 3rd princes, Li Shi and Rong Chao. Twins. They are very clever, they made every policies for our country, they gave us fair tax and laws that punish heavily on the corrupted. Very good people. I was their bodyguard before this trip so I know them, but they are very mischievous despite their age, and the only way to make them stop talking is to shut them with a riddle. Just remember this.'

'Okay. I'll take note of it.' Ivan take another sip of the wine, this time directly from the bottle itself.

'4th princess, Fang. Nobody I've known really seen her, in the palace or outside. No one. I, myself don't know how she looks like. But despite that, you can always feel her presence around the palace because she plays her instruments every day, those music are like fragrances that pleases your ears, and evoke such emotions that you will cry and laugh along her music. People who had a chance to visit the palace often tried to replicate it for the outside folks, and even though it's nothing compared to the original, it was still amazing and she have become quite well-known due to that. I look forward to your portrait of her, she must be beautiful too.' Man Man said, eyes turning dreamy from the thought.

'You must have like her work a lot.' Ivan replied, taking a huge gulp of the wine.

'Yeah.. I am, I'm a huge fan of it. Then came the 5th princess. The infamous one. I think you've heard of her.'

'Yes I do. She almost married our King. It was a really big news.' Ivan knitted his brow. He recalled suggesting against the marriage to Viktor.

Man Man laughed out loudly. His voice echoed through the quiet night, bouncing about the empty spaces, making it seems especially loud.

Ivan cringe at the volume.

Patting hardly on Ivan's back, he continued: 'Thank god she did not. Have you ever notice that the countries she was married to all fell? I did not know why but one thing is for sure; she is beautiful and extremely spoiled. And so people gave her a nickname of Princess Vamp. Not without a reason, I have friends from palace who..who..' Man Man suddenly stopped, and turned around and puked on a floor much to Ivan's grimace.

Ivan wanted to take another sip of his wine, but the smell of puke sting his nose. He did not want to appear rude but the smell is so overbearing that he pretended to rub his nose.

'Who told me that this Vampy princess seduces every men she finds vaguely good looking. And the way she flirt with visitors and begged her father to be married to men from other countries are disgusting, she was rotten to the core. And the Emperor allows her. ' Man Man continued after wiping his mouth on the sleeves.

The saliva that smelt of puke stained his sleeves, and Ivan knitted his brow in disgust.

'Do you.. Want to go bed?' Ivan asked.

'No no no, young man. You have to be careful, don't get smitten with her looks or her honeyed words. She must be a reincarnation of a vixen spirit.'

'I'll take note.'

'6th prince. His name is Ping, he was a general for the army briefly, and was dismissed soon after. Nothing much was heard about him except that his tongue was cut off by Prince Yao one day.' Man Man shut his eyes, thinking hard with his half-working brain.

'Cut off by Prince Yao? Why would he do that?' Ivan can't help but asked.

Man Man shrugged. 'Like hell would I know, that man is crazy!' he said. 'The 9th prince not only cut off his brother's tongue, but he even killed his own wife, slit her right across the throat.'

'He killed his own wife!? Why would he do that?' Ivan asked again, his curiosity started nibbling on his heart again.

'It happened right after he came back to the palace after a failed campaign. It was a devastating loss, and people figured that he took it out on his wife and his brother who just so happened to be there.'

'Oh..'

'The 7th princess, Gui Ying was not that known much. Except that she fell in love with one of the commoner when her father have plans to marry her to some noblemen. It anger our Emperor so much that she was lock in her part of the palace since then. Nobody visited her since, not even her own mother dared.'

'That's sad.' Ivan commented thoughtfully.

'That's the life of a princess.' Man Man added. 'The 8th princess, Huang Huan. I think you would recognize her as the general before the 9th prince.'

'The Beauty of Han?' Ivan asked.

'Yes, the Beauty of Han. Such a demeaning name for a noble soul like her. Did you know that she disfigured herself to join the army, because the Emperor claimed that she could never survive in the military. She became so ugly from infection that the Emperor could not find any suitor for her. Treat her with respect, and she will return you with respect.'

'What happened to her then, why did she suddenly stopped being a general?'

'She just announced that she decided to retire and have been staying in the palace quietly since.'

Ivan knit his brow at this revelation. 'But...' he started, but shook his head and instead, phrased it a little differently; 'All of the sudden?' he asked again.

'Yeah.'

Ivan looked down from Man Man, who was looking slightly sober now. But something doesn't feel right with that revelation, and Ivan can't pinpoint exactly why.

'I guess I don't need to say much about the 9th prince, Yao. Do I?'

'No. But... I still want to listen more about him.'

Man Man laughed heartily at Ivan's words. 'Be careful not to get smitten with this one as well. Especially not this one.'

'I won't. I'm a man and I like females.' Ivan retorted.

Man Man leaned in close and with a serious face, he muttered with deep disdain 'Don't be so sure. Do you know why we take pride in our army even though we are this technologically advanced? Because we go to war. Do you know why we go to war? It's because Wang Yao.'

Ivan was stumped at his sudden anger. He always thought that only people from the other countries hated the God of War, but as it turns out, they are not alone.

'Pardon me but, Shui was telling me the same thing as well, and he looked pretty angry about it. Is there.. anything going on?'

'Of course we are.' Man Man replied, slamming the bottle he have been gulping down hard on the table. 'Princess Vamp might have fell other countries, but none went to war with us yet. The Northern nomads are fierce and tough, something even the God of War have trouble with. And so he have to personally lead the battles most of the time, and of all times, his mask have to drop during one of the campaigns against them. The commander who was fighting him saw his face, that Barbarian was so absolutely smitten by that face that the war was immediately ceased and the North sent an emissary, something that have never happened before. The condition for permanent peace was for the 9th prince to be given to their commander, who was their leader as well. But guess what?'

'Wang Yao refused?' Ivan said.

'The North send a total of 10 emissary. That's sincerity at its finest, especially from the North isn't it? It was all rejected.'

Ivan nodded grimly, he have heard Shui talking it before.

'Well, I .. would have rejected it as well.'

Man Man let out a bitter laugh. 'And that's why you're a foreigner. After the 10th proposal was rejected, those barbarians wiped out all the villages near the border. Shui's family, are from the borders.'

Ivan's eyes widened before he hastily add a 'My condolences.' Perhaps, it's a bad idea to continue opening the wounds of others.

'It's okay, I'm just repeating what I've heard from Da Lao just now. He told me that there's a legend in the army where the 9th prince demanded bath water in the middle of an exhausted battlefield, but there is not much water left to even drink and there is no river nearby. When no one can reproduce any, he jump on his horse and went out. After a very long time, he came back drenched in blood. Telling the men that the nearby camp have water and force his worn out men bring it all back for his bath. Still, it was not enough, and so he told his men to collect 100 enemy bodies he killed and drain their blood in the tub for his bath. Specifically reminding them to add in the petals of flowers as always, and he went to war the next day smelling like the rust of dead. '

'I've heard of that story!' Ivan's eyes brightened, this story was shared by many people in his country as well. 'In my country, we do not call him the God of War. We call him, the Demon of Han.'

Man Man chuckled. 'I think it suit him more than a God.'

'I'll decide if he is a Demon or God when I see him.'

'Oh, remember to bring some brilliant jewels or rouge for him as a gift if you want him to cooperate.' Man Man suggested.

'What?'

'You must have forgotten that he is a Vain God as well.'

'Why is that so?'

'There's lots of rumours about that. You can ask around when you're in the palace.'

'I'll take note of that.'

'The 10th princess, Xiu Qing is playful and carefree. Talk to her, it's a great fun. And the 11th prince is Prince Yao's second in command, Cheng Chang. He was a prince born from a lowly concubine, but other than that nothing much prominent.'

'Okay.'

'The 12th prince, Hsiao Zheng is suave poet. He left the palace to travel the world writing poems, and his poems are so popular. He is rarely home, so we, palace guards don't get to see him at all. The last child of Emperor Wang is the 13th prince, Bao. He loves to play, so he's constantly running around the palace and he also love to eat. Feed him some food and he will follow you anywhere.'

Ivan nodded thoughtfully while Man Man's eyes are barely opened by now. He was slurring his words all the way at the end.

'An-' Ivan turned back to Man Man and was greeted by the sight of him falling asleep sitting up, Ivan have to say he was really amazed. He looked around the table to find the other sleeping heads and decided that they will all definitely catch a cold tomorrow morning.

Being the last man standing, Ivan sudden realise that he is awkwardly huge sitting beside all the soldiers on the table, with only Man Man who was sitting by his side even vaguely on par with his size.

'Well, guess it's time for my bed' he shrugged, with the alcohol setting in, he retire once again to his room, yawning.


	5. Chapter 4-5

**Into the Array**

 **Thanks to all that review, especially BTS-army, because you know how it gonna end and you still read it. Thanks, really appreciate it.**

 **I hope I don't get ban for this cause there is really no way of answering any questions on the review page.**

* * *

Hi Dinogirl, thanks for all the questions. I kind of wish there is a reply button on the review page so that I don't need to do this but sadly there is none, so I have decided to make a chapter to answer the questions you asked :)!

The King for Han is a benevolent but an extremely superstitious one, despite that he is often open to the suggestions of his kids, so the Emperor himself is often overshadowed by his own children. The Queen/Empress is not the mother for every child the King have, except for the first. She was a manipulative person when it comes to her child, and she will definitely do everything she can to keep her son the favourite. The rest of the children are from concubines who may or maybe not have died from whatever circumstances.

There's gonna be spoilers from the stuff you're asking but I'm just going to reveal it.

As a prince, he is supposed to have his own bodyguard, but he was not send to Han as a prince, but a painter, a commoner, his identity is not known. In this whole situation, only Lord Wei and his brother knew that Ivan is the prince of his country. Lord Wei and Viktor have become best of friends ever since the time of peace, but even then Viktor is cautious to tread carefully around him. Hence, when Lord Wei said that he will arrange everything, Viktor made sure to agree. And Ivan understands.

Ivan is the older brother, their father died of diseases caught from the years of war. Frankly speaking, I have not thought of any uncles or royal council, but if I have to say, the royal council or whatever follow a set of rules or law passed down since the beginning of their country's time. And the rules are the succession for King does not fall naturally on the first son, it falls to whichever son is deemed more capable. It basically means a fight to the death should anyone want to contest for the throne. Ivan knows how to fight, but he is not as capable as his brother.

But Ivan have the brains, so time and again, he do advise his brother on council matters or Viktor will find him whenever he face problems making a decision. His power comes from being able to influence the King himself. Which brings us to your next question, Ivan told Viktor to call for a ceasefire because of Yao. Like the story imply, Yao's skills and strategies in battle is a different league from the generals/commanders in their own country, it doesn't take Ivan much persuading to make them understand that they will lose.

Being overtaken by another country means losing your rights to take control over your land, agriculture and people. And yes, it was about gaining more land, their father and their grandfather are ambitious people who wanted to expand their territory, and Han was full of fertile land with good technology. Han never tried to take over Samara (This is the name of the country where Ivan came from, I'm sorry but it's not Russia. And Han is not called China as well :X ) but they could or any other countries could take over if they want the moment Samara's armies are defeated.

Ivan was allowed into Han simply because of Lord Wei. Remember that Han is a country that values art, music and paintings, they don't really care where you're from, they care about the beauty of things you can create. And Lord Wei is a trusted subject of the Emperor, so the people he recommend, no matter where they are from, are trusted as well.

Let's just say that Ivan is a really gifted artist, and his realistic painting is much more impressive than the ones the people from the eastern kingdoms have painted.

And lastly, I am sorry to admit but my grammar is the lousiest so.. please pardon me. I should add that in front of every chapter.

Hi HetalianPrincess, to be very honest with you, I have not thought of anyone else when I was writing the princes and princesses. But if you do wanna picture one as Hong Kong, then please picture the 11th Son as him. Though I hope that if I do get to _that_ part, you'll be okay. And as for Macau, the closest person that I feel would be him is 12th Prince. Other than that it're entirely up to you.

The following is the Chinese name and colour theme for the Princes and Princesses in case anyone is interested:

1st Prince - Zhu En 祖恩 (Dark Purple)

2nd Prince - Li Shi 立显 (Blood Orange)

3rd Prince - Rong Chao 荣朝 (Blood Orange)

4th Princess - Fang 芳 (Sky blue)

5th Princess - Mu 慕 (Light purple)

6th Prince - Ping 平 (Maroon)

7th Princess - Gui Ying 桂英 (Light Yellow)

8th Princess - Huang Huan 凰欢 (Light Grey)

9th Prince - Yao 耀 (Pink)

10th Princess - Xiu Qing秀清 (Light green)

11th Prince - Cheng Chang 承昌 (Dark Grey)

12th Prince - Hsiao Zheng 潇政 (Black)

13th Prince - Bao 宝 (Silver)


	6. Chapter 5

**Into the Array C5**

 **Please pardon any grammar mistakes.**

 **Sorry that Yao have not appear yet.**

 **And please enjoy.**

* * *

'Achoo'

Ivan snickered silently as the carriage is full of sniffling with a few sneezes here and there. He was right to say that those soldiers sleeping on the cold table in that cold night will definitely fall sick in the morning.

'Ahhh, my neck, it hurts' Wu complained aloud. 'Help me. Shui, help me massage my neck!'

'You're so troublesome.'

Ivan smiled at the scene, these are the side that the soldiers will never show to the people they serve. He turned back outside the window, the carriage have started moving again, and Ivan knows that this time round, it's going to be a long ride with no stops, but he also knows that by midday, he will reach the long awaited palace.

Ivan sigh as he look out into the dark, the sunlight have barely created any dent into the bed of sleepy clouds in the sky, it's a god forsaken hour to wake up to for him, but for many of the citizens in this city, work have already started. He sniffed a little against the morning cold, pondering on yesterday night's conversation and decided that he should let go of all his bias the moment he stepped into the palace, only then he can truly paint a portrait that tells the truth. After all, that is the only reason for setting him at ease when he agreed to this mission; to see the truth behind the royal family of Han.

Ivan turned back to look at Man Man, wondering if he still remember the whole lot of stuff he told him yesterday about the family.

'It's a pity this foreigner over here did not join us for a drink.' Wu suddenly exclaimed. 'We could have seen with our own eyes the drinking prowess of your people'

'Yeah! We could have seen if the legends is true. That people from your country never get drunk.' Man Man added excitedly.

Ivan's eyes widened a little. Apparently not, he thought. 'Hehe, we do, we do get drunk.' he reassured humbly. 'We're humans.'

'Ah come on, join us the next time.' Da Lao urged.

'There wouldn't be a next time, Da Lao. Our next stop is for the palace,.' Shui corrected him, still massaging Wu's neck.

'Well, I could always have a drink or two with you guys in the palace.' Ivan suggested, these soldiers are great fun to hang out with to be honest, and he would love to have a proper drink or two with them. And maybe humbly show them how people from his country drink, Ivan is sure that he will not disappoint.

'Nah, you better focus. These portraits that you will be drawing is for the celebration that follows after the coronation. They are very important.' Man Man told Ivan.

Ivan looked back at him and smiled.

He leaned his head to the side of the carriage and waited. The morning cold evaporated immediately once the sun chase the moon away, and it started getting warmer till Ivan can feel sweat forming in every nook and cranny of his body. The carriage had been moving at full speed for some time now, and the chatter amongst the soldiers soon died down in exchange for snoring here and there. The heat emitted from the outside is nothing like the summer back home, it is really hot here in Han.

Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, when they got big enough, they trailed his face and drip all the way down to his chin and the tip of his nose. The heat made him lethargic and he soon fell asleep despite the bumpy ride. But the heat also have a way to make people hallucinate, and Ivan soon find himself drifting between the borders of consciousness.

 _He recalled the dreadful demon masks he have seen illustrated in books talking about Han's royal family. He recalled that momentary fear he felt when he flipped to that particular page, it have all the masks that the 9th prince ever worn to the battlefield._

 _And then the next moment he saw it, he saw a demon adorning a myriad manifesting face sitting on a monstrous looking beast a distance away, behind him is an army of creatures being held back only by its leader. A huge phoenix with fiery wings flew across the skies, leaving its phoenix fire burning through the lands in its wake, the fire devoured hungrily, spitting soot that turned the blue above grey._

 _Ivan turned to his own back and saw an army, their faces are all blurred, but Ivan knows that they are angry, they are all geared up for war. He looked at himself and find that he is sitting on a horse. He's a commander, when is he a commander of a great army?_

 _That demon up front changes its face, it turned blood red with multiple fangs protruding out of its mouth now. It was black with yellow protruding eyes and brows before. It charges towards him. What should he do now? But his body seems to know the answer, it moved on its own, and his mind unwillingly charged along._

 _Swords and gears, blood and guts all mashed together in a deafening roar. Ivan saw the demon coming for him, but he was so scared that he backed away the moment that demon neared. That face is hideous, it deserve to die, Ivan finds himself thinking._

 _But the demon with its ugly face started begging Ivan amidst the battlefield._

 _'Please, Please. Get this demon off me. It's stuck to my face. Help me.' the monster cried, with his palms hovering on its face. The colours spiralled out of control with its emotions; red to blue, blue to yellow, yellow to green._

 _But still Ivan backed away._

 _And still that monster neared begging._

 _Ivan is too afraid of that mask._

'GO AWAY.' he shouted, opening his eyes to find a shocked Da Lao standing in front of him.

'Woah, are you crazy?' Da Lao said, knitting his brows. 'This old man's heart can't take any surprises, young man!' he continued, pressing his palm on his chest.

'W-what happened.' Ivan asked anxiously, looking around to find that the carriage have stopped, but the heat still left him lightheaded.

He looked down at his trembling hands. 'It's a dream.' Ivan muttered breathlessly. 'It's just a dream, but it was so... horrifying..' Yet he can no longer remember what causes him such fear.

A heavy tap brought Ivan back to his senses, he looked up to find Da Lao's mouth moving , seemingly saying something.

'What?' Ivan said.

'I said, for like the fourth time. We have reached the gates of the palace, we have to get off now.' Da Lao replied in annoyance.

Ivan watch him get down, and follow suit. He tried hard to recollect the faces of that demon, but he realise that like the heat that allows him see those monsters, his recollections are all evaporated away with the cooling wind outside.

The glaring sun momentarily blinded his eyes, but when they finally adjusted. He realise that the palace of Han is no palace, it resembled more like a city. It have walls that extended to both side of the horizon where the naked eyes can no longer see, it's accompanied by large body of waters that separate the palace wall from the outside, rendering it hard for people to even touch the wall, not to say climb over. In front of them is a huge metal gates with doors that no human beings can possibly push, at the top is a huge tiled roof where the side curves ups at the end, an obvious architecture style that grace the eastern lands. Gigantic life-like animal sculptures guard by the side, scrutinizing every person that passes through them with their glittering eyes. He have heard so much, but no description can ever replicate what he have seen.

'This.. this is the palace?' Ivan asked, grabbing the nearest soldier beside him.

'Yeah.' Shui turned back to look at him. 'Hurry, the eunuch have already been sent to announce our arrival.'

Ivan nodded, following after in awed.


	7. Chapter 6

**Into the Array C6**

 **I swear to God that Yao is appearing in the next chapter.**

 **As usual, thank you all and please enjoy.**

* * *

If the outside of the palace is this fascinating, the insides can only be describe to be a million times more magnificent. They are greeted immediately by a large space that lead to where another equally impressive gate stands. The other soldiers are talking to the guards from the side, leaving Ivan to soak in this absurdity.

'Hey foreigner, we will have to bade our farewell from here onwards. We will accompany you till the palace carriage arrives which will bring you to your room for the rest of your stay. I have heard that our Emperor have been looking forward for your arrival ever since Lord Wei's letter.' Wu explained.

'Tha-' Ivan started.

'Speak of the Devil, there's the carriage.' Wu interjected, he was quickly joined in by the other soldiers whom all said their piece of farewell.

'Remember what I warned.' Shui leaned forward and reminded him seriously.

'I will. Thank you guys for everything these few months.'

Once he hopped onto the carriage, he suddenly felt incredibly lonely without those bunch of rowdy soldiers and pretty empty without his painting supplies by his side. To kill his boredom, he started imagining how the Emperor of Han is going to be like, is he going to be fierce and stern, kind and benevolent or loud and decisive or perhaps, quiet and intimidating like Viktor?

'How would I be if I was the King.' he asked himself, but he shook his head with a smile. For he knows he could never be a King, the world calls out to him and not answering them will be his greatest regret.

Ivan's mind then wandered to how the rest of the royal family looks like. He heard so much of them and now he will finally be able to meet them all, to understand them and to paint for them.

But the carriage soon came to a stop again before any concrete thought came to his mind, and this time round, a man dressed in a royal blue dress is standing there with his heads down. The long baggy red sleeves covered his hands which was obscured when he slot them against each other. Ivan came out of the carriage and was immediately greeted by him.

'Good afternoon Sir, my name is Jin Xi and this will be your lodging from now on. Everything you need have been prepared for your usage, and your luggage is inside as well. Please wait here at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning and a carriage will bring to you to the court session tomorrow, it will be followed by the meeting of all the princes and princesses.' the man in blue bowed, speaking enthusiastically.

'Alright. Sure.' Ivan replied gratefully. The sun have not been merciful and he is thoroughly soaked inside, he can't wait for a bath.

* * *

Night time came fast for a man who did nothing but laid on the bed all day complaining of the heat. But the night also brought in cooling winds that turned cold from their speed, the way they unreasonably force their way in through the windows reminded Ivan of home.

'Feels good.' he stretched.

He set up the canvas by the blaring wind, beside the window so that he can paint where the moon illuminate. It's been such a long time since he could actually sit down and paint, throughout the journey, he is only able to sketch a little here and there but nothing else.

Ivan reached out for a piece of charcoal, thinking of what he could draw and paint at such a short timing. He thought of drawing the soldiers, Man Man, Wu, Shui and Da Lao, but his fickle heart is not really with them. The cicadas sang it's song outside while the willow trees rustle in the distance, it's a really peaceful night. Yet the dark seems to turn everything ominous, giving an unfamiliar slant to shadows cast by the moon, and among these, Ivan's brain is etched with the image of those horrendous masks, he could not get their image out of his head.

He started sketching the mask out, as though drawing them out would get them off his head, that fearsome mask with protruding eyes and brows. When it's done, Ivan felt compelled to paint it black with it's eyes and brows being yellow. That's right, Ivan thought, no other colour scheme will make it right. Strange, it's as though the sketch is demanding to be made while he is just a vassal.

The more he draw, he more his hands moved on its own. A menacing demon begging for its face to be torn off, a phoenix in the background, the ground in blazes, Ivan drew them all. Even.. him, as the commander of an army, backing off.

'But why me?' he muttered as he finishes the last stroke of sketch. Ivan stood up and took a few step backwards, he thought he would have gone rusty from the lack of practise, but looking at the sketch, Ivan have to say he have apparently not. Everything is emptied from his mind and imprinted on this canvas now, Ivan smiled as he felt his head is less cluttered with nonsensical thoughts.

'Time to sleep! I should be able to start practising my painting on it tomorrow night!' he decided, before heading off to the bed.

* * *

Ivan woke up to someone shaking him, and he opened his sleepy eyes just enough to see the inner side of the bed, he have stayed up too late sketching and he sincerely regret it right this moment. Glancing to the other side with his blood shot eyes, he saw the man he met yesterday knitting his brows.

'Sir, you are late. Please get ready for the morning court session.' he said, bowing a little.

Ivan's sleepy eyes demanded to be closed and Ivan follow suit.

'Sir!' he heard the man called, but his eyes refused to listen, and then thinking it was all over, he snuggled right back into the tangled blanket. It's so soft, it fitted so perfectly with his skin, they are a match made in heaven, and no one can ever pull them apart.

'Bring in, bring in.' he heard the shuffling of feet.

Everything went quiet again for a few moment. And then it begins:

Multiple gongs were repeatedly hit that produces deafening sounds, sounds so loud that Ivan swear his sleeping soul wandering about were pulled right back into his body, and then propelled away to Heaven.

'Oh my god, stop it. Stop it! Stop it! I'm awake!' Ivan cried, sitting up and pressing his fingers into his ear.

Jin Xi gestured for a stop and immediately bowed again. 'Sir, it's time for your wash up. I will help you with it.'

Ivan looked up at him with an incredulous look.

'It's okay. I can do it for myself.' Ivan reject, he is not used to being wait by people he don't know.

'Sir, I insist.'

'No.'

'Sir. It is important to be dressed for the court.'

'I..' Ivan wanted to reject again but.. he's in a foreign land with no underlings to maintain his authority. 'Fine.'

And thus, the next half an hour was spent feeling awkward as the man wash his feet, wiped his body and clothed him in the silk dress that the Eastern people wore. Ivan felt a little airy underneath, which felt kind of good in his opinion.

'Sir, it is now time for the morning court session. Please get on the carriage.' Jin Xi said, bowing again. Ivan looked at the back of Jin Xi's head, feeling the pressure emitted from his polite words, there's something about his politeness that gives Ivan an annoying vibe. It's as though he is openly forcing you to do things you don't like, yet you can do absolutely nothing to them. It reminded him of his nasty teacher when he was younger.

Ivan smiled politely in return with annoyance in his heart, and said 'Okay.'


	8. Chapter 7

**Into the Array C7**

 **I felt bad for going on rambling for 6 chapters without Yao.**

 **This is a long one. The next one will be even longer but there is some nudity. A little.**

 **As usual, thank you all for reviews and please enjoy!**

* * *

The morning court session was held in the huge space when he saw when he first went into the palace. And today, it was filled to the brim with people. Ivan stood beside Jin Xi at the top of a massive and wide stone staircase, behind their backs is a red painted building with its door closed and in between the stairs below them are long stone sculptures of dancing serpents and phoenix.

Ivan can't decide whether he should be fascinated by the amount of attendees, or the way they are all neatly organized into rectangular shape from the ground, or perhaps the fact that he never felt this much power experiencing so many people kneeling with their foreheads touching the ground in front of him. A man in maroon that stood not so far away from them is reading something from the scrolls towards those people.

Just when Ivan is still wondering if they could even hear him, Jin Xi suddenly said: 'Sir, please follow me.' Bowing and gesturing towards the door of the building.

Ivan follow suit, turning his head to find that the pillars supporting the buildings have more serpents and phoenix. Walking under the shades of the roof, he glance up to realise that its insides are all filled with beautifully coloured and golden rimmed ornaments. This building's architecture is an epitome of beauty, so glad to have make a trip here, he thought excitedly.

The door was opened for him, and inside was a long walkway that lead all the way to the golden throne on the end, and there seated on the golden throne is Emperor Wang himself. Wrapped in a golden, luxurious looking dress with simple golden headgear that extend to the front where rows of golden beads hang, covering the top part of his forehead. Long brown beard extending out from above his lips and chin all the way down his chest. Right beside him can only be the Empress, wearing an extravagant inner red dress with golden rims, it was paired by a elegant overall, intricate golden flowers can be seen decorating her elaborate hairdo.

At the side of the walkway are two rows of similarly luxuriously dressed men, women and kids sitting down with a serious expression. Standing at their back are a row of ladies and men in waiting, all with their heads down. The whole insides is illuminated by the sunlight coming through the rice paper blinds covering the windows across the hall. Ivan's best guess is that these people are the princes and princesses, but why are some of the seats empty?

Goodness, I feel underdressed, Ivan thought grimly, cringing at the thought of hanging out with these people.

'The guest, Ivan from Samara have arrived.'

Ivan immediately bowed towards the Emperor at the nudging of Jin Xi.

'You may rise.' Ivan heard the Emperor. 'Take a seat.'

Jin Xi quickly ushered Ivan into the room and settled him down at the end of the second row, beside an empty seat, and at the other side of the empty seat is a sweet looking girl dressed in light green. In front of him is a child dressed in silver, Ivan caught him closing his eyes for more than a few second, head drooping forward, seemingly fallen asleep.

Ivan smirked, seems like he was not the only one being forced to wake up this early, he thought.

'WHERE IS YAO AND CHENG CHANG?' Emperor Wang boomed across the hallway, sending a shockwave of fear right up to everyone's heart. Even Ivan can't help but get alarmed by his voice. Somehow this building is made to amplify the sounds. Ivan's head moved up from the table of fruits in front of him to notice that the boy in silver dress is similarly startled awake, and their eyes met.

'Please calm down, Your Majesty.' the other men in blues and maroons all chimed in eerie unison, including Jin Xi, who all went on their knees with their forehead touching the ground. One of the men in maroon speaks out 'Your Majesty, the letter to returned have been sent and Prince Yao and Prince Cheng Chang will be returning today.'

'The letter was sent 3 months before isn't it? We have a guest from Samara and even he have arrived! What took them so long to be back? ' the Emperor demanded.

Even from this distance, Ivan can see that man in maroon cower in fear from the demand. 'T-The.. I-I am not very sure regarding this.' he continued.

'ABSURD! Who do they think they are!'

Soft murmurs and mumbling can be heard between the princes and princesses, and Ivan turn back to the front to find that the silver prince just gave him a 'This is a normal thing' face, as though he is reassuring Ivan to not be scared. Ivan smiled back.

All of a sudden, galloping noises emitted from horseshoe and neighing sounds can be heard in a distance and before long the announcement is made.

'The 9th son, Prince Yao and the 11th son, Prince Cheng Chang have arrived.'

Loud metallic footsteps can be heard clinking against the marble floor as it gets closer and closer, and from his place, Ivan wait with bated breath. The infamous prince, he is here. And that means the previous speculation that one of the seated ones is him was wrong.

Leading the way into the hall is a man dressed in bronze metal armour that covered his entire body with the exception of his joint. But Ivan finds himself sick in the stomach , almost to the point of puking the moment he cast his eyes on him. Covering his head and face is a helmet, one that was scarier than the ones he knew.

Made entirely out of bronze metal similar to his armour, a ferocious lizard like beast with scaly skin is situated on the top, seemingly alive and ready to eat any guts that flew from its master's broken enemies. The ridge on the brow bone where the protruding hollow holes are is covered with thick wrinkle after wrinkle, making the face even more grotesque. Feather looking mane extended out from the helmet's back, giving an exaggerated look to the overall helmet. In the middle is the nose, it is huge and hooked like a demon's one, wrinkles are also prominent where the nostril are, as though the face is snarling. But you can't see its mouth, for it is empty, showing only the user's skin, the only indication that it is not a true monster.

Ivan knitted his brow, he was scared out of his wits for that moment, and even though that mask was unpleasant, he can't help himself but to trail after this thing. For the haughty air of aura surrounding this creature is one of might and grace, something unworldly.

The thing is followed by another man, whom Ivan is definitely sure that he is the 11th Prince, he is dressed in a similar bronze metal armour. And both of them clink their way to the middle of the walkway.

Kneeling with one knee down, both of them put their a fist to another palm and bowed.

'Your son, Yao/Cheng Chang, pay his respect to Father.' they both said it at the same time.

'Yao, Cheng Chang. Have you two eaten the bear's heart or the leopard's gall bladder?*' their father asked.

'No Father.' they chimed in unison, with their heads still bowed. Ivan looked on in wonder, he is beginning to feel a little surprised, the Demon of Han, the God of War, in the end they all still bowed to the Emperor of Han, for despite their fearsome reputation, they all serve the Emperor.

'Then why are you all late?' he demanded. 'Don't give me the excuse that you did not have enough time. I have been graceful enough to send for you two's return three months earlier.'

'Father, please forgive us. Brother Yao have discovered that most of the Nomad tribes have allied themselves to the North. And he have send in people to break up their alliances in the meantime, allowing us some time to prepare for another campaign.' Cheng Chang looked up and explain in fluster.

'Shut up. I don't want to hear about anything about the military now. I will not hold you responsible, go back to your seat. I want to hear it from Yao.'

'Father, bu-' Cheng Chang continued, but was immediately cut off by a swift hold from Yao's arm.

'Cheng Chang.' Yao said, 'Go back to your seat.'

'Brother Yao.' Cheng Chang insisted with indignation.

'Go back.' Yao insist as well.

With a face that look like he have resigned to his fate, he bowed to his father once more and moved backwards to the seat beside Ivan, promptly sit down and stare at his lap. Loud breathing can be heard, as though he have ran here from somewhere far.

'Why are you late? If you're going to be late, why do you have to drag your brother along.' his father reprimanded, fiercer than when he was dealing with the 11th Prince. 'Do you know how important today is?'

'I apologise Father, my incompetency have failed you.'

'And your helmet! How many times have I told you not to bring your accursed monsters into my halls.'

'Some people just don't seem to respect your authority, Father.' somebody voiced out from the front. Ivan can't quite see who is it, but from the coquettish tone, Ivan would have guessed that it's the vampy princess.

'Emperor, please, we have disgraced ourselves in front of our guest.' the Empress who have been quiet all along finally said.

'My dear Empress, can't you see that this imprudent child do not listen? Wearing this kind of horrible mask in my hall, in my meeting, in front of my guest. Does he show me, his Father, his Emperor any shred of face? It is not the first time he have done so!'

'Yes, my dear. I understand' she addressed to his frustration gently. 'Men, bring in a change of mask for the 9th prince.'

The men in blues and maroon promptly brought in a half mask and long dividers drawn beautifully with Eastern arts out and they surround the 9th prince with it. A heavy 'thud' is heard, after a while, the dividers are taken away and Prince Yao's helmet was on the floor. Long silky and soot black hair flows down his back, reaching the floor.

'Get back to your seat.' the Emperor shouted.

'Yes Father.' Yao replied, standing and bowed his ways backwards to his seat. Ivan can see him, and he could feel his heart pumping for unknown reason. The white mask cover the top part of his face, but he could see his mouth. His pouty lips look soft, and no bit of grimace can be seen from his red and shining lips after being reprimanded by his Father.

Ivan managed to notice that the men in blues and maroons seem to have a little difficulties bringing the helmet out.

'Today is such a rare day for everyone in the family to be gathered here. That is of course, because I have an important announcement to make. Your Father, I, will be holding a crown prince coronation in a year and a half's time. And I have, under Lord Wei's recommendation, invited Ivan, our guest to paint a portraits for every single one of you. So all of you must stay in the palace long enough for him to paint your portrait. And that's warning is especially for Yao, Cheng Chang and Hsiao Zheng! If you three dare to leave without the portrait complete, I will make sure to hunt you down to the end of the world and drag you back. Am I heard clear enough?'

'Yes Father.' everyone chimed.

Ivan smiled awkwardly. It felt weird to be the only outsider in the middle of a family meeting, seeing children getting scolded and father asserting authority. He caught Yao from the corner of his eyes wanting to voice out something, but instead he was cut off by a princess.

'Father, father. Can Ivan paint my portrait first? I have thought about the poses for so long, and I don't want it to go to waste if I have forgotten them.' that voice begged.

'Father, I hope you can allow Cheng Chang and I to be painted first. We need to get back to the campsite as soon as we can.' Yao ignored the princess's request and voice out.

'Yes Father. This is our only request.' Cheng Chang shouted over. Ivan looked at him, he is a refined looking man with slightly bigger eyes than most of the Eastern people, his prominent feature is his Adam's apple that bobbed up and down at his throat. He have similar long black hair but it was tied up neatly into a bun at the top of his head.

'But Father, I have sacrificed so much. I even let Jin Xi, my most trusted servant to personally attend to Ivan. It have been such a great torture without someone who knows me to attend to me, can't you see that Jin Xi have properly taken care of our guest. Even if it's not a meritorious deed, I have suffered much.' the voice cried, evoking a sense of pity.

'Wow, one day without Jin Xi and she have already went through Hell and high waters. How sad, our palace have such a lack of servant that my poor Sister Mu have to gave up one of her own. I really pity you so much Sister Mu. Whatever happen to Lord Wei's arrangement, I wonder.' Another female responded sarcastically.

'Father!' Look at that Sister Xiu Qing! Disrespecting me like that!' Mu cried indignantly.

'Okay okay, stop it both of you.' Emperor Wang soothed.

'Father, W-.' Yao said.

'I said QUIET! Which part of it do you not understand, Yao.'

At this moment, Mu started crying. Loud, sharp sobs can be resonating throughout the halls, making one feel uncomfortably distressed with the sounds coming from her.

'Ohhh, Why are you crying now Mu?' Emperor Wang hushed, leaning downwards in concern to his beloved daughter.

'Father, all I ever asked for is to be painted first. I understand that it is not the rules, but it is my only wish.' she said it gently in between her sobs.

'Okay okay, your Father shall grant you your wish. Ivan shall paint for you first okay?' Emperor Wang said. 'Don't cry anymore. Good girl.'

'Thank you Father.'

Ivan cringe at this incredulous exchange. He finally realise the power of the infamous Princess, and my was he glad to advise Viktor to never marry a vixen like her. She might bring in connections to the Kingdom of Han, but the way she manipulate men will definitely bring in the downfall of Samara.

He looked back to the front to find his eyes met with the Silver Prince again. He must be the 13th Prince, Bao. Ivan mouthed a 'Hi' to him and Bao pointed in the general direction of Mu, gestured a noose over his head, rolled his eyes backwards and stick out his tongue. The back of his head was immediately hit lightly by a fan from his side, a man dressed in black. He must be the 12th Prince, Hsiao Zheng. He gave an apologetic smile to Ivan.

'Father, I-.' Yao started, but was immediately cut off by the Emperor.

'Yao, Cheng Chang, you two are rarely home. Use this chance to stay longer. Ivan will paint for you two after he is done with Mu. That's decided!'

'Yes, Father.' Yao replied, he look towards Ivan and caught him looking at himself. But he broke away, in exchange for the fruits on his table. A silent plan is forming inside his heart, he have to get things done as soon as possible, the campsite can't wait. After all, luck favours the prepared.

'That will be all. Dismiss children, all of you.'

* * *

* - To eat the bear's heart and leopard's gall bladder is a Chinese idiom, it is an idiom often used on people who did something they shouldn't be doing or normally wouldn't dare to do. So to eat a bear's heart and leopard's gall bladder is said to say to be their source of courage to do things one normally don't.

Hence, the Emperor is actually asking if they eating those organs allow them to find the kind of nerve to actually disobey his orders.


	9. Chapter 8

**Into the Array C8**

 **Nudity warnings for this chapter.**

 **This will be the last chapter before my break. This is a full rochu chapter. My favourite chapter to write in fact.**

 **I hope all rochu fans reading this can enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing this.**

 **As usual, thanks for reviews and please pardon any grammatical errors.**

* * *

Ivan is finally back to his own room after a long day. He came back to find a tub of bathing water with weird smelling herbs and sleeping attire all prepared nicely for him. He recalled Jin Xi strangely insisting that the herbs are good his health and how he needs to soak himself in it. As Ivan slide down in to the tub of hot water, he felt the heat surrounding his naked body, relaxing his tense muscle that he never knew he had. He let out a sigh of contentment as he started recollecting today's chain of event.

After the court session, he was invited by Emperor Wang himself to have tea and cakes, though Ivan would prefer to call them jelly, it is yellow in colour yet it is transparent with white pretty flowers and orange-red oval dots in it. It doesn't taste anything like a real jelly, yet nothing like the cakes back home.

What was it called, Ivan mused. Osmanthus cake with wolfberry. It was really delicious, the way it melts in your mouth with a delectable flowery aftertaste.

Ivan recalled being mentally prepared for any tough or unreasonable questions thrown by the Emperor, but it turns out that he is a pretty reasonable man. Though it leave Ivan's head scratching as to why was he so absurdly unreasonable when he is dealing with his own children, or should he say it was just Prince Yao. Did the Emperor hate his own son?

'But why?' he muttered, mindlessly picking up the pieces of herbs floating on top of the water.

So many possible answers but none seems to feel right, finding that he is unable to get the perfect one, he quickly rose up and dries himself off, dressed up and gravitate towards the canvas by his window. The painting is still incomplete without any shred of colours, and Ivan is never one to fancy leaving something incomplete.

He picked up his paint brush and after some effortless squeezing of paint tubes, Ivan started painting. He picked his obvious object of interest: the Demon. Each colour, each shade, each details, Ivan put in much consideration to it. Every stroke and every mark left on the canvas reminded Ivan of how mean he was for turning the demon away in his dream, for thinking that it doesn't deserve to live, it left him so guilty that he felt the only way to make up for it is to paint its story out.

And it wasn't until the Demon on his canvas was fully coloured that he realise how sleepy he was, and so he decided to retire for the night, but the wind seems to have stopped long ago and the room is warming up again. The sleeping attire stick uncomfortably to his sweat moist skin, and it suddenly felt all too unbearably thick for comfort.

Ivan took off his outer layer of attire before lying on the bed, sleepiness is tugging at his eye lid, but the heat kept him up. Everything is so warm! he thought. Frustrated, Ivan tore off every single piece of his article and dump them to the side, stretching out like a starfish to take in the cold in the air.

* * *

Wang Yao the 9th prince is known for many things, and sneaking to places to reach his goal is also one of them. He circled the perimeter of the building Ivan is staying to check for openings, and after knowing how the guards patrol, he sneaked in by the open window. The moment he touches the ground, he noticed the canvas by the side, illuminated by the moon.

It was a scene in the battlefield, with a man in his mask, begging. Yao narrowed his eyes at the painting, feeling a little insulted. Giving a inaudible snort and with a roll of his eyes, he edge in silently towards the bed. The curtain surrounding the bed is closed, Ivan must be asleep.

Yao stood at the side of the bed. The only thing separating them is just the curtain now. With one swift move, he separate the flaps. Ivan is sleeping on top of his blanket, arms and legs are opened and stretched out unglamorously, his manhood standing in full glory under the light of the moon. The scene was a unexpected and it stunned even Yao, who stood there staring for a good solid half a minute.

Half a minute is all it takes, Ivan felt a presence and his eyes shot wide open to find a shadow looming over him. In his shock, he moved backwards and tried to scream out for help. However, the shadow seems to be faster, as it quickly moved his palm over Ivan's open mouth and press it down tight. He started struggling hard as the figure climb on top of Ivan, straddling and pressing him down with its body.

A mixture of good smelling flowery scent invaded his nostril and it left Ivan strangely addicted, the person on top of him is small in stature but incredibly strong, but still Ivan tried to struggle away. Until that figure, now alone with him on the bed with the curtains down finally whispered harshly: 'Stop struggling! It's me, Wang Yao, the 9th Prince.'

'Wang Yao?' Ivan asked, knitting his brows. He can't see the face in front of him, but the person don't seem to mean any harm. It stopped pressing him down once Ivan stop struggling.

'Yes it's me.'

The commotion inside seems to have alerted the guards patrolling, a few moments later, running feet and shouts can be heard outside. Before long, somebody started banging on the door.

'Mr Ivan, are you okay?' it shouted.

'Oh no. Get out. Get out and say you're okay.' Yao demanded as he tried pushing Ivan out of the bed.

'But I'm naked!' Ivan protested, resisting Yao's shoving.

'Where are your clothes?'

'On the bed.'

'Where!? I can't find them, open the curtain!' Yao retorted, as he continues touching around the bed.

Ivan felt miffed being ordered around by Yao. Who are you. So what if you're a prince, I am one too, and one which almost became a King, okay? And that makes me bigger than you! Ivan thought, pouting a little, crossing his arms.

'Open it, what are you waiting for!' Yao reprimanded, desperation and frustration lacing his words.

'Fine, stop ordering me around.' Ivan replied with annoyance, for a moment, Ivan have really forgotten that the person he is interacting with is the 9th prince himself, Wang Yao.

'Where did you put your clothes. Why can't you wear them like a normal person would.' Yao complained, picking and scrutinizing items around the bed for anything that seems vaguely like Ivan's clothes.

So Ivan indignantly lifted the curtains apart to let the lights in. For the very first time, Ivan saw the true face of the legendary God of War, and then he finally understand why the commander from the North is willing to lay down a million warrior's life just to catch another glimpse again. The 9th prince looks beautiful, so beautiful it's as though the Gods above have sculpted the man themselves, like an unobtainable treasure guarded by the monsters residing in those masks. And heaven forbids their creation to ever be tainted, for they gave him tears that will crack the earth and curse that will split the skies.

The poets are right. But how many have actually seen anything like this creature before him, that even though the stingy, greedy moon kept the other half of his face in the shadow, the soft glow that gently touches the other is enough to strike Ivan down.

How stupid you are, to lose your heart over a man you just met, Ivan finds his subconscious berating. Wang Yao the 9th prince is a nightmare, a Pandora's box, all dressed up like a daydream.

But despite that self warning, Ivan still can't help but finds his heart stuck in his throat, unable to move and utter any words. He feels weird, a strange impulse rising up within him, the overwhelming need to possess this creature before him. He wants to take what everyone can't and mark him as his own, and he is willing to fall into the deepest depth of Hell for it.

'Oie! What happened to you?' Yao looked up at Ivan from the meagrely lighted bed.

Furrowing his brows, Yao leaned in close, very close to Ivan and smell in between his neck. This action proved to be too tempting for a man struggling between his senses, and Ivan can't help himself but wrapped his arms around Yao, pressing him tightly against his bare chest.

Out of the corner of his eyes within Ivan's awkward embrace, Yao caught the sight of Ivan's clothes. He quickly struggled out of Ivan's hold and pull the clothing under his weight.

'Move! You lumbering beast! You're sitting on your clothes. No wonder I can't find it. Quick! The Guards are going to barge in anytime soon at this amount of knocks.' Yao hissed, giving urgent taps on Ivan's arms.

'Oh.. oh.. okay.' Ivan muttered as he came to his senses and he quickly moved out of the way.

'Wear it!'

'Okay.' Ivan mumbled, taking the clothes, he stood beside the bed and hastily drape it on without anything else before attempting to move towards the door.

'Stoooop!' Yao whispered out harshly, grabbing onto Ivan's wrist while kneeling near the edge of the bed. 'That's not how you wear it.'

Ivan looked back at his wrist, and then to the face that is now fully visible under the lights. Wang Yao is wearing a pink dress with a high ponytail, but Ivan's eyes are glued to that face. Such soft and beautiful features are only enhanced by the seductive night, indeed, Wang Yao is a man with an unforgettable face, with an even more unforgettable set of eyes. They are eyes that speaks of sadness in Ivan's opinion, the kind of sadness you felt seeing the back of your beloved ones under the rain. The kind of sadness that is strangely beautiful.

The next moment when Ivan came back to his senses again, it's when Yao is standing right in front of him, peeling off his clothes and wearing it on him again.

'Can you.. ' Yao grimace, looking downwards. He looked up again at Ivan and continued 'Can you do something about your little brother. Its... I don't to touch it.'

It suddenly occur to Ivan that his erection have been going on for quite some time now and now that he realise it, it seems to have taken a strain on his muscles down below. But he quickly pushes them down and hold it in between his thigh enough for Yao to finish the attire.

'Go go go. Go and tell them you're okay!' Yao pushed. He quickly scrambled back to the bed and closed the curtains.

The aura of flower left him as sudden as it arrive, and Ivan felt empty without that addicting smell surrounding him, sleepiness sets in like a long overdue lag, and he felt like a walking dead shuffling towards the door.

'Can you stop banging on the door?' Ivan yawned sleepily, giving a little stretch to make his sleepiness more convincing.

'Mr Ivan! We heard some noises coming from this building!' one of the guards said.

'Hmmmm.' Ivan look at them with bewildered eyes. 'I must have had a dream and accidentally made some noise. I'm okay.'

'No sir, we shall send in some men to guard all openings from this building in case of any problems. Just shout out and we will be right in!'

'Okay. No problem.' Ivan replied without much thoughts.

He fumbled his way back to the bed, and stood staring at the curtain hiding the bed. An angry arm popped out in between the slit and grabbed Ivan into the dark.

'Are you nut! You just cut my only access out!' Yao hissed out with displeasure.

'Oh! I totally forgotten about it' Ivan mumbled. ' I-I'm sorry.'

Yao let out a sigh in exasperation, what is he going to do with this dumb foreigner.

'You can stay here for the night.' Ivan suggested meekly. That face that blew his heart away is engraved in his mind, but interacting with its owner without looking at it made his heart beat a little less faster.

'Do I have a choice? I'm taking the bed.' Yao announced with no hint of courteousness.

'What? Then where do I sleep?'

'You can sleep on the floor.'

'No, why should I? You're the intruder!'

'No, I refuse to sleep on the floor now that I'm back in the palace!' Yao replied, quickly rolling in under the comfortable blanket. 'Besides, it's your fault.'

'Hey, get up! You still haven't told me why you're here. What the hell, randomly barging into people's room like that. Is that a pet peeve of the 9th prince?' Ivan taunted, shaking the body beside him.

'Oh, that. Yes! I was wondering if you could paint Cheng Chang's and my portrait in the middle of the night as soon as you can. We will reward you generously.' Yao sat up and explains his situation. 'The commander from the North are gathering the tribes and if they decided to attack Han all together in a coordinated attack, Han will fall. And they will definitely pour into Samara as well. We need to get back as soon as possible, you need to help us with this request or the world will fall.'

'You make things sounds like I'm obliged to you. I can see why you're the general for Han. But why should I help you? What do _I_ stand to gain?' Ivan questioned.

Ivan stared at the black figure in front of him. He can't see the face, but he knows that Yao is staring at him. For a long time, both side was quiet, and the longer it dragged, the more Ivan's heart want to succumb. The quiet atmosphere unknowingly changed into a threatening one, and it's as though the annoying Wang Yao have changed back into the man or god or demon that Ivan saw earlier on in the halls. But his brain kept him by his offer, he will not provide his service without a benefit.

'Fine. I'll give you a tip.' Yao finally said after letting out a sigh.

'What tip?'

'Stop drinking the tea and stop bathing in the herbs Jin Xi prepared for you. You can go thirsty and you can go smelly, but never touch what that crafty eunuch made.'

'He's an eunuch? That explains why he's actions are so strangely .. feminine.' Ivan mumbled in horror upon his realization.

'Yes, He-'

'Does that mean you are one too?' Ivan interrupt with genuine curiosity.

Ivan's words felt like an arrow shot right into Yao's heart, spreading its poisonous emotions that send his blood boiling from that insult, and it was made worst by that innocence in that tone! How dare this nasty foreigner insinuate that he is even one, Yao thought.

'What did you say?' Yao answered furiously, gritting his teeth to prevent his anger from escalating. He is giving Ivan one more chance, to rectify his question. One more.

'You're an eunuch?'

Ivan immediately felt a slap across his arms before that question was even finished.

'Ouch, what was that for?' Ivan take in a sharp intake of breath, quickly rubbing the offensive spot. He is definitely sure that slap is going to leave a palm print welt. 'It hurts!'

'You called me an eunuch!'

'But your looks and your actions are... feminine.' Ivan replied, slowing down at the end after realising that he have offended the man no one wants to offend.

Yao is hopping mad inside. But he can't quite literally let off his steam in any way under this situation. Desperate to prove that he is not an eunuch as Ivan have misunderstood, he grab hold of Ivan's wrist and put it in between his crotch.

'TOUCH AND TELL ME I AM AN EUNUCH!' Yao hissed out angrily and quietly, all within the confines of the dark, enclosed bed.

Ivan was shocked out of his wits at this sudden vulgar action by Yao. The 9th Prince, the Vain God of War, the Demon of Han, the bloodthirsty man, Ivan was expecting him to be much more serious, much more refined, or perhaps a man with a much more sophisticated aura, but this... ? He is confused. Is this the same man he thought it was?

However, the situation calls for a reaction and he enclosed his fingers a little, and felt.. nothing.

'Uhh.. there's nothing?' Ivan replied truthfully, indirectly answering Yao's question.

'Fuck!' Yao spit out between his teeth, throwing Ivan's arm back to him. He settle back under the blanket and slept with his back facing Ivan. He is too angry, the volcanoes have exploded inside and melted his entire being, he is indignant but he felt no point rubbing more salt into his own bloody wounds. Especially after he saw the foreigner naked, he knows why Ivan felt nothing.

Fuck. Yao cursed internally. Who would feel anything after touching that monster everyday!

Ivan is bewildered. But everything have gone quiet again because Yao decided to drop the matter by hiding under the blanket. What now? he thought, His phallus is still pretty solid and he don't understand why it's still standing after such a long time.

'Can you get out of my bed?' Ivan pleaded.

Yao ignored him.

'Please?'

But Yao continue to ignore him

'I will not sleep on the floor.' Ivan warned again.

And still, Yao continued to ignore him.

'You asked for it.' Ivan said. He laid down on his bed beside Yao and started pulling apart his sash to expose his lower body. He gingerly took out his sore extension, he can't see it but he can feel the rigidity and veins popping out demanding to be fixed. He slowly wrapped his own fingers around, a little embarrassed he have to do it now. It's been so long since he last did it, but the continuous strain placed on his crotch became too painful to ignore.

'Uhh.' he moaned, half wanting to scare Yao, another half of him can't bite back the intense pleasure.

'What are you doing!?' Yao stirred.

'Hmm Uh' he stifled his cry again, this time moving his fingers faster. He is knitting his brow from his actions, but the prolonged erection proves to makes things fast and easy and he is quite close to coming within a few pumps. 'Touching myself.'

'What the fuck?!' Yao muttered out in shock when he realise what Ivan is doing. 'Get the fuck out of my bed! You dirty bastard!' he continued, giving a swift kick at Ivan's side butt, a kick so strong it send Ivan tumbling off the bed, onto the cold hard ground.

Ivan curled up in pain, sending a massive load of sticky, white substances on the ground. 'What was that for?' he managed to chocked out, biting back his embarrassed tears at this ridiculous situation. He just got kicked out of the bed literally for doing something every man will do, and he even dirtied the floor in the meantime.

'It hurts!' he complained to the man on bed when Yao did not reply.

'You deserve it for being this disgusting.' Yao answered.

'But it really hurts. I can't help it.'

'If you stop drinking the tea and bathing in the water Jin Xi prepared for you, you'll be fine.'

'What do you mean?' Ivan whined pitifully, he can still feel himself pouring out another load onto the ground. This is abnormal, I don't normally come this much. The second load poured onto the ground was immediately followed by the feeling of a third load coming, and Ivan felt so like he is pouring out his life forces onto the ground, it felt so painful he started sobbing on the floor

'What happened to you?' Yao asked in hesitation. This big foreigner can't be sobbing from a kick, can he? Or.. Yao thought, as he caught a whiff of seminal fluid.

'You came?!'

Ivan curl up even more on the ground, pressing down tightly on his groin hoping to ease the pain strain, yet it still kept leaking load after load of fluid. He wanted to retort the annoying man on the bed, but find himself trembling uncontrollably. What is happening, he thought.

'You're dead! Why are your hands so itchy!' Yao's tone in his voice changed to one with serious concern. He quickly shuffled out of the bed to see Ivan writhing on the ground, letting out an exasperated sigh, he moved in closer to Ivan, careful to avoid the puddle of yellowing fluid.

'What is happening to me?' Ivan cried, facial features all scrunched up in pain as drool and mucus dribbled down his mouth and nose, his whole face is red with green veins popping at his temple from the strain.

'My sister, Wang Mu send Jin Xi to use some stimulating herbs on you, it's a very deadly aphrodisiac. Men who consume it and touch themselves will come until they die, women who consume it will itched from the below and scratch until they bleed to death.' Yao explained as he began pressing onto some acupuncture located on the back of Ivan's head.

Ivan felt the pain ease a little away and managed to loosen his position. 'W-why would she do that?' he choked out.

'Because she wants you.'

'But I'm just a peasant.'

'She wants you in her bed, would she care if you're a peasant?' Yao replied quietly, pressing on the two side of Ivan's hips now, lessening the pain radiating from below. 'Lie down, straight. I'm going to.. ' Yao took a deep breath before answering 'Touch you.'

'Please.'

Yao moved his fingers downwards and press down the twitching, sticky and moist manhood. Ivan winced from the pressure, but within a minute or two it's length gradually subsided and no more liquid is oozing out from the top.

'I almost died.' Ivan finally said after a long time. He stared at the details of the ceiling, contemplating about his life. He really felt like he is going to die there and then, whatever will Viktor thinks, if his brother came until he die.

'Thanks' he continued, turning towards Yao.

'You're welcome.' Yao replied quietly, wiping his fingers on Ivan's dishevelled clothes.

 _'Be careful. The God of War is not the only one you should look out for.'_

Ivan gave a chuckle as he recalled the soldier's words. Such irony, he thought, that the man who he should look out for just saved his life. Though Princess Vamp seems to be the one that he really need to look out for.

'I'll sleep on the table. Take a rest on the bed, it will be tiring in the morning for you.' Yao continued. Ivan can't see his face but his demeanour changed to a softer one. Yao help Ivan up to the bed, a much needed support, for Ivan's jellied legs gave way the moment it is used.

'Careful.' Yao mumbled as he gently place Ivan sitting on the bed.

Ivan looked up to the black figure, it's as though time as restarted and he is looking at him again. Except that instead of fear, he felt grateful, for the monstrous man that saved his life and for the dark that hide his bashful face. 'You can bring the 11th prince along tomorrow night if you want, but I'll draw your portrait first. In exchange, tell me your story.'

'What story?'

'Your story.'

'Why?'

'Because behind every portrait of mine, lies a story I will tell.'

Yao let out a noise of derision. 'What are you going to tell?'

'I'm going to tell the world that the man behind those masks is a human.'

'The man behind those masks is a demon.' Yao replied quietly.

'I'll see.'

'Take a rest, goodnight.' It seems as though Yao is changing the topic away, but Ivan decided not to interrogate any further anyway.

As Yao is turning away, Ivan caught his wrist and much to his surprised, Yao did not scream at him as expected. And so Ivan said 'The bed is big enough for two. I'll sleep on the inside and you can leave whenever on the outside.'

'Sounds fair enough.' Yao shrugged, scrambling to lie on the bed after Ivan struggled to move in.

The flowery fragrance in the air mingled with the seminal fluid Ivan have released earlier on, it created a thick vapour in the air that is sickening to the stomach, constantly serving as a reminder to Ivan that he have embarrassed himself. But the silence of the night is where the devils run amok, and Ivan's ego allow himself that tad bit of happiness that the scent of the infamous God of War is one with his own intimate ones.

* * *

Fun Fact: when I was writing this line '...it seems to have taken a strain on his muscles down below. But he quickly pushes them down and hold it in between his thigh enough for Yao to finish the attire.'

I accidentally wrote it as '...hold it in between his legs enough ...'

Now even if Ivan is really huge, long enough to hold in between the legs would be really scary.


	10. Chapter 9

**Into the Array C9**

 **Contemplating if I should make Cheng Chang, Kiku :x**

 **Well, look who made it just in time for China's national birthday. ME! Just kidding, it was a coincidence.**

 **I guess people on FF doesn't like smut given the reaction to the previous chapter ==**

 **Anyway, as usual, please enjoy. And please pardon any grammatical error.**

* * *

Muffled commotion drifted into Ivan's ear, he stirred but did not open his eyes. The bed is soft and smooth, comfortable and pleasantly warm against his bare skin. Ivan doesn't want this cosy sensation to end, at least not yet.

But the commotion outside seems to get louder, the racket culminated into a sharp holler and suddenly everything is quiet. The door was kicked open abruptly, startling Ivan awake. His nose was invaded by a similar flowery scent just like the ones he smelt yesterday, and before he can even possibly react, the hasty footstep moving towards his bed finally ended at his bed, the curtains covering his bed is pulled wide open. Invasive sunlight rushed in, blinding Ivan's eyes all at once.

'W-who are you?' Ivan stuttered out at the figure, raising his hands to his eyes to block the sunlight from behind.

'Get your filthy hands away from my brother.' it merely said.

Ivan looked back down and much to his surprise, he found Yao facing inwards and snuggled nicely right within his arms. How precious, Ivan thought. Still quite much smitten, yet still slightly embarrassed, Ivan's hand that was blocking the sunlight slowly descended, wanting to caress the creature snug tightly on him.

That hand however, was immediately stopped by a firm grip from the figure.

'Don't touch him.'

Ivan looked up again. His eyes have adjusted and he finally realise who this person is.

'11th Prince?'

'I am glad that you still know who I am.' Cheng Chang replied politely, even though annoyance is evident on his tone, his fingers tighten around Ivan's wrist.

Ivan look at that face, and understandably, Ivan's quick guess is that Cheng Chang have misunderstood what this compromising position with Yao must have meant to him.

'I-It's not what you think. We did absolutely nothing.' Ivan defended himself, and shifted his arms that was almost numb from Yao's weight.

'Don't move.' Cheng Chang warned sternly. Ivan immediately halt to a stop. He let go of Ivan's wrist, and bending downwards, he scoop Yao out of Ivan's arms with such gentleness unlike the characteristics of a man like the 11th Prince.

Ivan can only look on helplessly at Yao being taken away from him. He propped himself up and stare at the scene unfolding in front of him. Cheng Chang sat the sleeping body in a sitting position, raising his head up by the chin, he tenderly tuck Yao's stray hair away behind his ears and tidying up his attire that was slightly out of place from the night's sleep.

'Don't tell a soul about what happened yesterday night. It won't end well.' Cheng Chang finally said after everything. He carried Yao at his back, and covered him with long, thick and silky grey cape that hid the 9th Prince from sight.

'Is he okay? He didn't wake up after all these time.' Ivan asked in concern, a futile attempt at keeping him a little longer. Though it is weird that a man that constantly participated in war is still asleep after being handled like this.

'He did not have good sleep recently.' Cheng Chang lied, biting down that sharp pang of jealousy that prick at his prideful heart. He knew that the only reason why Yao slept so deeply is because he felt safe. But it's also a reason he will never tell Ivan, who is this foreigner anyway.

'Oh.. Okay.' Ivan replied, for he found nothing else he could say to keep Yao in his presence.

'You better cover yourself up, Sister Mu's servant will be here soon to fetch you. It's not that nice to be seen naked.' Cheng Chang taunted. 'Or is it.' he added subtly, raising his eyebrow after catching the sight of the puddle of gooey yellowed liquid that his shoes almost stepped on.

Cheng Chang did not wait for Ivan to reply and hastily moved out of the room, leaving the doors agape in exchange for walking a few more step away from the room. Yao's chin is leaning over his shoulder, and he can feel the tickle against his ear from Yao's steady breathing.

'Who said you're allowed to use my perfume?' a sleepy voice whispered against that same ear.

'You're awake.' Cheng Chang muttered in slight surprise.

He felt Yao's head nodding on his shoulder.

'Sleep a little more. We'll be reaching your house soon.'

Yao nodded with his eyes still closed, tightening his grip on his brother. He was so small when Yao first met him, and now is so tall and muscular that he is able to carry his older brother up. Ahhhh, time really have no mercy on people like him, Yao thought.

'Cheng Chang.' Yao mumbled casually.

'Hmm?'

'You've grown up.'

'You're not that old either, Brother Yao.' Cheng Chang chuckled.

'You know... Ivan told me he wanted to know my story, and to paint them out.'

Cheng Chang's eyes darkened.

'Do you think it will ever reach Father?'

Cheng Chang pondered on his brother's words. And for a long time, he did not know what to answer. He wants to know those stories too, he wants those stories to reach him too, but it always felt as though he is looking at Yao through the glass. Time passed by and he have no idea of how long it have been, that all he ever know is that it felt like forever. How funny it is, Cheng Chang thought, when sitting all alone and screaming inside your head feels like home.

He smiled and turned back at Yao. 'Maybe.'

'That sounds good enough.' Yao smiled.

* * *

Ivan was still reeling in excitement from that moment when he realise that he have been hugging the 9th prince, and the 9th prince have been snuggling up onto him the whole night. It felt surreal, almost like a dream if not for Cheng Chang's appearance.

He have barely managed to clean up the room and got dressed when Jin Xi came into the room with his bunch of 'friends', bringing in bowls of water, washing cloth and a set of summer attire, with that nasty usual: Gongs.

'Hmm!' Jin Xi knitted his brow, looking and moving around the room as he sniff dramatically around suspiciously in the room. 'The 9th Prince is here?'

'Eunuch Jin, the 11th prince was here. He informed us that he have some message from the Emperor to pass to Sir Ivan.' one of the men in blues informed.

'11th Prince!? How disgusting. Using the same scented water as the 9th Prince. Hanging out with the worst have indeed bring out the worst in him. Well well, it's not like the wretched blood in him that dilute the royal bloodline is going to help.' Jin Xi derided, rolling his eyes at the likes of princes whose hierarchy status is way out of the league above him.

Ivan looked up at the bunch of eunuch laughing at each other's distasteful jokes and asked in curiosity 'Wretched blood? What is a wretched blood? What does it got to do with Cheng Chang?'

His question seems to have piqued the gossiping nature of the eunuchs and Jin Xi and his gang quickly surround him and started chattering away the secrets in the palace. 'Wretched blood means that its blood that came from lowly commoners. Cheng Chang's mother was a lady in waiting for one of the back palace's concubine. Useless ones I tell you. Somehow magically, she caught the eyes of the Emperor. She must have used some black magic curses on him, if not how else would such a lowly creature even caught the eyes of the Emperor. Disgusting. Thankfully, she died giving birth to that lowly 11th prince of hers.' Jin Xi sneered, the other eunuch laughed along at his words, at the death of another person's mother.

Ivan can't find the kind of words to agree with such poisonous words, so he decided to laugh awkwardly along with the others. He continued 'That's interesting, I didn't know that.'

'Oh, there are lots of things you don't know, our dear Eunuch Jin over here is a dictionary of palace's affair. If there's anything you wanna know, just ask and he will be more than willing to share.' one of the men in blues chimed in.

'Wow, I didn't know that!' Ivan faked enthusiastically along. Though he do have a question that was bugging him, he decided to ask Jin Xi anyway, 'Then what's the reason that made Prince Cheng Chang joined the military then?'

'Because of the ill-bred brat, Prince Yao.'

'Prince Yao?'

'Yeah, that brutish whore.'

Ivan's eyes widened at such description. Wow, surely words like these is going to get these people executed. Well, at least in Samara they would, Ivan thought in bewilderment.

'You know in this palace, children without mother are without a doubt the most pitiful. They have no backings and they have no one to protect them. So when my dearest and kindest mistress knew about the 11th prince's situation, she decided to offer him protection under her. But who knows, perhaps children without mother tend to stick together, or maybe he was attracted to the honeyed words promised by the 9th Prince, he decided go to the military with that whore instead.' Jin Xi shrugged.

'So-'

'Oh, look at the time. Mistress Mu must be waiting anxiously.' Jin Xi interjected in shock. 'Oh no, I can't keep her waiting. Sir, please make haste with your wash up and dressing. I am very sure my dearest mistress will be more than willing to answer any questions you have to ask about the royal family. So please.'

'Okay.' Ivan smiled, somehow already feeling dreadful that he will have to entertain the spoilt princess the entire day.


	11. Chapter 10

**Into the Array C10**

 **Life have been busy. And I thought I would have lost interest in this story because I have officially lost interest in Hetalia.** **But guess not. Because look! A new (boring) chapter. H** **onestly though, my renewed inspiration was all because of Valentina from Rupaul's drag race.**

 **I was never a really good writer to begin with, and lazy so thanks to all who read.**

 **As always, please enjoy.**

* * *

The lack of sleep tugs on heavily on the eyelid, and render Ivan's brain incapable of any other thoughts except the ones with nature of self-deception.

'Close it for just more second, and you'll feel better when you open again. Just one more and you'll be alright.' his inner thought convince Ivan, and unsurprisingly won. Ivan slipped completely into a deep sleep once again on a shaking carriage, losing his battle to stay awake.

He dreamt of Yao again. He dreamt that the 9th prince was in his arms again, sleeping deeply and snuggled carefully up onto him, and this time, he unwittingly leaned down and gave him a peck on his soft cheek. That moment felt like happiness all rolling up into his heart, the kind of feeling you felt when everything you wanted to protect is just right in front of you.

'Sir, Sir! Wake up sir. Mistress Mu is waiting!'

'I'm awake.' Ivan immediately shot his head up, opening his blood shot eyes. 'I'm awake.' he answered again, looking around at the curious heads peering into the carriage. The dream and feelings dissipated as quickly as it came.

'Hurry hurry,' Jin Xi ushered irritably.

* * *

Stepping into Princess Mu's house felt like stepping into another mini palace. It was built with the same grandeur as it did on the outside. Intricate, mythical sculptures and tamely trimmed plants graced the courtyard. A pavilion with bridges extending outwards hover on a deep pond with floating lotus leaf and big fat colourful fishes swimming all around.

Jin Xi hastily see Ivan to a building just opposite the pavilion. The inside is not as huge as the court Ivan went yesterday, but it's still spacious enough to be luxurious. A large wall with a huge painting of mountains and waterfalls greeted him, and at the side of the two walls are two half circles doors that led to the back of this building. But despite everything, it is empty. No one, not even any signs of servant can be seen. So what's the hurry, Ivan rolled his eyes.

A well defined shadow started to emerge from the door on the right, where the strong sunrays is filling up the room from.

Speak of the devil, Ivan thought.

The shadow slowly revealed her owner and out came a lady dressed in twilight purple. She looked up at Ivan with a brilliant red smile that reveals a row of opulent pearly white. Tilting her head slightly inwards and raising her shoulders a little, her body speaks of an endearing shyness to meet a stranger like Ivan. Such grace, such beauty, her smile, so beautifully precious and charming. Her eyes are sharp but one that speak of kindness, that unlike of Yao's eyes that are filled callous defiance.

'Hello, it's me. Wang Mu.' the princess introduced, raising her arms

It's really hard to not smile back at a lady like Princess Mu. Ivan is convinced that his face is red and turned away a little from Mu before giving a quick nod towards her direction.

'Good morning Princess.' Ivan greeted.

'Jin Xi, how careless of you to leave our dear guest standing. Serve us some tea will you?' Mu instructed kindly towards her servant. Turning back to Ivan, she continued 'Please, just call me Mu. I am not very particular about titles.'

'No no no.' Ivan insist in horror. 'I can't'

'Don't worry darling, it's just you and me here. In return, I'll call you Ivan, is that okay?' Mu replied sincerely.

'I..' Ivan knitted his brow in embarrassment. 'If you insist, Princess Mu.'

'Thank you.' she said, as she take a seat on her chair looking at Ivan. 'Take a seat Ivan and we can start anytime.' As soon as she finished her words, a wave of her hands towards her servant leaves them scrambling to bring Ivan's art supplies in.

As Ivan is setting up his canvas and art supplies, he managed to regain his professional attitude towards his subject. And as always, he started asking questions when his pencil started moving on the canvas, sketching the silhouette of the infamous princess.

'Tell me more about yourself, Mu.' Ivan purposely averted his eyes, choosing to focus on drawing when he speaks her name. There is something about her, something that makes Ivan afraid of her name, as though speaking her name will make him feel good about her, and he don't understand why he don't want that.

'I would say that I'm a little neurotic towards beautiful things, and that's why I am a fashion trend setter in my country. If you have seen girls on the way to the palace wearing elevated footwear, well my dear you just saw one of the trend I have started.' Mu started speaking. A little tad too tense, but everyone is a little tense during the first painting session, so it's okay, Ivan thought.

He turned back at Mu and commented 'I did see them and thought it was really innovative. So it started from you. I am surprised. I mean, Han is always known for many things, and it's beautiful fashion is one of them. You're really talented.'

'Thank you.' Mu replied sweetly, giving a little happy wink at the compliment.

'You have a really beautiful pair of eyes, it would be a really great fun to actually paint them out.' Ivan continued, trying to keep the conversation going.

'Thank you. But...' She hesitated, and continued with a tease 'You say that to everyone, don't you?'

'No, definitely not.' Ivan insisted, looking back and mentally noting the details of Mu's dress and elaborate hairdo. Long translucent sleeves that teases the eyes with soft white skin ended right at the edge of her shoulder, her chest area is almost bare if not for the inner wear that cut across horizontally. The purple, paired with silvery thread that lined the edges of her costume, flowed down softly down her body, enhancing her figure. Whoever designed this dress have a really good sense of fashion taste, Ivan thought.

'In fact, I've only said it once ever since I started my trip to Han, and noted it twice since.' Ivan said absentmindedly, completely focused on the sketch in front of him. 'So, tell me a little about the royal family, perhaps your relationship with your parents and siblings.' he continued, looking back at the princess from the canvas.

'Sure, who do you want to know first?' Mu smiled.

Ivan hands stopped moving. Only a face flashes past his mind.

'Maybe you can share a little on your 9th brother?' Ivan said, hands regaining its movement across the canvas. He heard Mu giving a snort, which was followed by a little chuckle.

'Him?' Mu asked. 'What do you want to know about him?' her smile disappeared a little.

'Are you close to him?' Ivan ask, looking at Mu. And for that moment, he realise the words from Da Lao is right, Mu have beauty that put flowers to shame and allure that shut out the moon, but she is nothing compared to Yao.

'I am not, sorry to burst your bubble. It's been years since we last interacted because he was always away for war.' Mu replied, giving the same pretty smile as she did when she first came out. 'But I'll share what I know with you.'

'Sure.'

'He...' Mu started and stopped, taking in deep breaths as though she is preparing herself.

Ivan looked at her with bated breath.

'He is my brother and we share the same blood. But he...He is an unscrupulous and short tempered man. My 6th brother, Wang Ping was the first royal general for my father's army, and it was an incredible feat considering that there are no precedent before him. He was the only person who supported my 8th sister's decision to join the army. But perhaps fate always have his life in store for him, and Huan Huan decided to bring in Yao to toughen him up as well. Yet shortly after Yao is in the army, a series of victorious campaign won by the combine effort of Huan Huan and Yao got Ping ousted from the army. I still recalled the day at the court where Yao just run Ping down to filth in front of our father. There are no words from Ping throughout the ordeals, only tears. I have not seen him cry before, but that day he cried, it was heartbreaking. How utterly betrayed and humiliated he must have felt that his own brother is doing this to him.'

Mu bite back her tears and quickly sniffed. Ivan turned back to her and asked softly 'Are you okay?'

'I'm okay, I just don't know why he did that to Ping. I believe you must have heard of the rumours of what he did to his own wife and Ping.' Mu sobbed, tilting her head up to hold back the tears.

Ivan let out a breath and quietly replied 'Yeah, I've heard of it.'

'Yao's wife was a very close friend of mine. She used to be lady in waiting for me but she was so talented. In fact, so talented that the prima donna of our palace dancers personally requested that she should join the team. I should have never let her go, Ivan.' Mu's eyes finally can't contain the tears from these tragedy and they came out dragging streaks on her rosy cheeks.

'You're not okay.' Ivan blurted out, very startled by her tears and at the same time unsettled by what he have heard.

'No, I need to spit out this thing that have haunted me for so long. Father have always told us that nothing is more important than family, and we have to act like a family, and be a family. But how could family do what Yao ever did. How could he just kill his own wife that he claim to love so much, and cut out his own brother's tongue and broke his legs all because he lost a war.'

'What?'

'He turned his own brother into a cripple.' she cried, wiping her tears and hiding her face from Ivan with a handkerchief. 'He slit his wife's throat and cut out Ping's tongue, breaking his legs and left them both bleeding and dead on the ground. I saw it all for myself, and if it's not for me, Ping would have died.'

Ivan is at loss for words. Strange how firsthand accounts and rumours have such a different impact on human emotions, he thought. Yet something inside his heart is stirring, did he actually felt a sense of betrayal from a man that have absolutely no interaction with him except for the ones yesterday night.

'I'm sorry, I am afraid we have reschedule my session. I am very sorry. Please go ahead and paint for my two brothers first. The borders need them. For this, at least I have the sense to acknowledge it.' she sobbed on her sleeves. 'Jin Xi!' she cried, ringing on the bell on the table beside her chair with distraught.

'Mistress Mu, what happened.' Jin Xi burst into the room filled with horror.

'I recalled some bad memories, please send Ivan back. I-I need some rest.' she said, looking up to her servant with red eyes and nose.

'No. I can't. I can't leave you like this. You worry me too much my dear Mistress.' Jin Xi replied with some indignation. 'But I'll make sure your guest is properly taken care of. Please let me bring you back to the room.'

Mu nodded. Allowing herself to helped back to her room, Ivan is left in the living room pondering on Mu's words. Questions that he regret asking but nonetheless glad that he did, but it only lead to more questions, why? Ivan refused to believe that Yao was just angry.

* * *

'Tell me Jin Xi, why is everyone so obsessed over Yao?' Mu asked as she walk silently on the shiny lacquered wood. The tears on her face have long ago dried, or more accurately, it have started to dry the moment Ivan stopped looking at her.

'Mistress, because everyone is always attracted to drama.' Jin Xi answered carefully.

Mu gave a smirk at his answer. 'Well then, I guess I have done my job well giving people what they wanted, don't I.'

'Indeed my dear Mistress. You have done well, it's very convincing. I can assure that.'

'I know. I've always known.' Mu replied haughtily. Following up with a snort of disdain, she commented 'Child of God.'

'Yes, what is the accursed beauty of the Child of God as compared to our Mistress Mu.' Jin Xi quickly followed up eagerly.

'Your mouth is especially sweet today. Tell me what you need only after I have taken my rest.' Mu replied. 'All this crying is going to ruin my eyes.'

'Thank you Mistress Mu.'


	12. Chapter 11

**Into the Array C11**

 **I'm back after so long :X Life have been busy, but my mind was never really away from this story at all... I guess I really do have to continue writing this one way or another. It's beginning to feel like a severe OOC TT.**

 **To Dino: Thanks for the review once again! I lost my two nendoroid APH Japan during the delivery TT**

 **To Guest: I hope that one day I will reach there and you will know why Yao killed his own wife :D!**

 **As always, it's nothing much but please enjoy!**

* * *

Ivan was sent back to his own building shortly after the whole episode. The whole event took up less than an hour and now Ivan wondered what should he do: To continue with the painting or perhaps take this chance to wander around the palace without Jin Xi.

He took a deep breath and let it out dramatically. The thought of feeling homesick passed by his mind, but actuality, he just misses Varenye. For you see, Ivan have a very sweet tooth, and nothing he have eaten so far in Han have stated that beast yet. The tempting images of it being placed into teas and as spread on bread, the huge generous pieces of fruit just casually and half submerging in the delicious syrupy liquid, as though seducing his taste bud for a sinful bite.

Ivan scrunch his face up childishly, and let out an ugly sob. He need distractions from the pain.

'Desires are the most dangerous when nobody is looking.' Ivan complain to himself. Taking off his coat, he packed up his art supplies and quickly strolled out of his own building. The beautiful tiled ceiling that grace the top of every architecture ends with a curve at the end, Ivan notice its oddity and the words from Jin Xi passes through his mind again: 'It is curved at the end because ghost can't walk in a straight line.'

'Why would the ghost walk on the roof?' he recalled answering.

'Uh.. Well, because that what's written on the books.' Jin Xi replied, bewilderment crumpled on his face.

The palace is a beautiful place, he could hear music in the distance again. A soft pulsing of sound created from plucked and pulled strings floated through the air, it evoke emotions of various sort yet simultaneously pleasing to the ears and heart.

Ivan turned towards the origin of the sound, it doesn't sound too far from here. The sweet smelling scent of flowers that accompanied the wind complemented the music, closing his eyes, Ivan took a deep breath. Perhaps he is able to find Princess Fang, it will be a surprisingly pleasant day if he does.

He walk down the red alley of wall towards his destination. The red alley of wall end in an obvious left turn, however, his keen eyes caught an opening at the right hidden under thick gnarly vines and a tall potted plant. Ivan knows he should not trespass to wherever that place might be, but somehow he cannot resist.

Gingerly, he pulled the vines apart and peek in. A man with his back facing him, dressed in flowing black is standing over a table in a distance. With a painting brush in his hand, he dipped in various plate of ink on the side of the table and move on the paper scroll in front of him. The overgrown weeds peek out in masses through slab of stones that was once the pavement to the dilapidated building behind him. Right at the front are rows of cluttered bamboo trees, with fate similar to its surroundings. Yet despite its unkempt appearance, the wild growing seems to have brought out it's untamed nature, something beautiful, something savage.

The man refuses to leave his eyes from the scroll of paper. He cocked his head, seemingly troubled by what's goings on in front of him. Slowly, he move a little backwards and sat down on the wooden chair behind him, deflated at the lack of answer to the question Ivan have no idea of.

'Hmm, the 12th Prince. I wonder what is he doing here.' Ivan muttered under his breath, as he tried to pull out the vines blocking his view.

With the potted plants blocking his lower body, Ivan can't get a better glimpse than the ones he had currently. Half squatting down, he began to drag the enormous and heavy pot with all his might, trails of drag marks appear as the pot slide against the floor. The plant in the pot tore unwillingly apart from the vines it was intertwined with. Ivan brush his hands clean of soil and headed back to the hole between the walls again.

The void left by the plant allow a clear access to the other side of the wall much to Ivan's delight. Just as he lowered his head with the intent to reach the other side, the commotion Ivan have created turned the head of the 12th prince.

A look of horror flashes pass the 12th prince's face, and with a lack of better words at the precise moment, he shouted 'STOP!'

However it was too late, the crumbled pieces of walls held on tightly by the combination of the vines and potted plant came tumbling down without its support. One particular big one drop right onto Ivan's head, knocking him out in an instant.

* * *

Ivan's eyes shot open and found himself looking at a dirty and broken ceiling. Heavy panting can be heard at his side, and before long the person beside him breathe out 'You're so heavy. What do people from your country actually eat?'

Hsiao Zheng crawled over and look at Ivan's face. 'Are you okay? Oie. Can you answer?' he continued, slapping lightly on Ivan's slightly chubby cheeks. 'Goodness, I think I need to find a doctor.'

Finally, Ivan started blinking and focused his face on Hsiao Zheng. '12th prince.' he asked. 'Where are my brushes!? what happened?'

'I kept your supplies with mine at the ...! You shouldn't have move the potted plant away.' Hsiao Zheng let out a sigh of exasperation. 'Those debris might really killed you. This is a very old and abandoned part of the palace, so it's not really that safe.'

'Why are you here then?' Ivan asked in return.

'It's quieter here and beside, I paint out in the open. Not anywhere near the building I'm just trying to get some inspiration for a story to accompany with my piece.'

'You paint too?'

'Yes.'

'That's interesting. I paint too!' Ivan blurt out in excitement, and shortly after did he realise how stupid his declaration was, since he was invited precisely to paint their portrait.

'Yes, I do know that.' Hsiao Zheng smiled awkwardly. His panting have subsided, but the sweat that dotted across his forehead have not. He have such gentle mannerism that Ivan felt the need to soften his words talking to him.

'I'm so sorry, that was a pretty stupid statement.' Ivan apologise, scratching and feeling the painful bump swollen on his head.

'No it's not.' Hsiao Zheng replied politely. 'Please if you might, would you like to take a look at what I am painting. Perhaps, a fresh view might provide an insight that I have not thought of.'

Ivan looks bewildered, but followed after him anyway.

Hsiao Zheng brought him to the table, to the scroll of painting he was working on. Ivan stood beside him and found a girl dressed in white and lavender, with embroidered flower patterns drawn on the edge of the sleeves on the paper before him. Otherworldly poise grace her fixed position, blue birds with orange belly flew with life around her. A single thick stalk of plum blossom grew in her background, sprouting into a delightful light pink bloom at its every end.

'Your art style is amazing. I've only seen art of these sort sold in the black market of my country a few times.' Ivan commented, eyes trailing over every details, hoping that he might be able to recreate the light watery colour style that seems prevalent in oriental arts.

Hsiao Zheng gave a little chuckle, hidden behind the wooden handheld fan that follow wherever he goes, the folds on the white paper distorted the words on the fan. 'These are nothing compared to the real artist out there.'

'It seems completed to me. What seems to be the problem plaguing you over here? Ivan turned back to the 12th prince for answers.

The shadow cast by his drawn brows seems to darken a little before he turned to Ivan and smile gently. 'You see, I am stuck with the background story I have given to this painting. I am not quite sure if the original ending I have intended to provide is the ending this painting really wanted. As such, I am pretty bugged by it.'

'The ending..? This painting wanted?' Ivan ask, bemused by what he have heard.

The 12th prince gave a little laugh, this time, he did not manage to hide it in time. The thin spectacle frame slide down his nose, and he finally explain to Ivan 'It might sound a little weird to you, but I always felt a need to give a background story to every painting I have created. At times, there might be stories I have in mind, but somehow the painting seems to have a life of its own and speaks to me, telling me their stories instead. Normally, I would follow, but.. '

Ivan look intently at him, obviously interested. 'But?'

'But won't it be sad to keep on waiting for a person that will never arrive again?' Hsiao Zheng stated. 'Won't it be better if she found a closure, be it in death or eternal amnesia?'

Ivan thought about it carefully.

'I don't what is her story is. But perhaps she don't want to let the memories of the person she is waiting for to be faded away. That between the choice of being free and keeping memories, she felt happier keeping those memories forever because those are the best times of her life.' Ivan suggested.

His eyes soften in understanding, the 12th prince look back at his drawing and a decision seems to have been made. The gentle smile surfaced on his face again, facial expression seems to be free of the demons plaguing him.

'I see.' he muttered. He gave Ivan a grateful pat on his shoulder. 'Thank you. I guess, I'll go with her ending then.'

However, Ivan's eyes is still fixated on the girl's face, he is staring it, scrutinizing it, because it felt all too familiar to him. Where have he seen her before?

'What's wrong?' Hsiao Zheng ask, trailing his glance to the face of the girl.

'Is that..' Ivan started, 'the 9th Prince's face you have drawn for the girl? I almost didn't recognize him with the circular pink eyebrow, makeup and obvious chest.'

Hsiao Zheng's eyes widened in horror and he quickly hush him up. 'How did you recognize it!? I thought that with that hairdo and make up, it should not be this obvious. You've seen my 9th brother before?'

'Yeah, he went to my room yesterday night.'

'My my, how hasty is he to go back to that godforsaken battlefield.' Hsiao Zheng chuckle a tad bit too sadly, mouth hidden under the folded fan.

Ivan look back at the painting, a sudden surge of interest began to violently take over his heart, now he really want to listen to the story behind this girl in a painting no matter what.

However, before Ivan could say anything, Hsiao Zheng quickly add on 'Please do not tell my 9th brother though. I would get flayed alive if he knows about this.'

'Why do you still decided to draw him then?'

'No, there was never any intention to draw him. But whenever I thought of something beautiful, there are only two face that appear in my head, and one of them is my 9th brother. Sadly.' Hsiao Zheng indignant face suddenly brighten in exchange for a sneaky one, and he continued 'I'll tell you why and various other palace stores. And in return, you can't tell my 9th brother about this.'

'You really do know how to strike a bargain, don't you. Deal.'

'Let's take a seat then, it's going to be a long time.' the 12th prince gestured to the broken stone stairs that lead to the building.

'So.' he started, hitting the folded fan on his palm subconsciously. 'My 9th brother, 10th sister, 11th brother and I were all in quite a relatively close age gap, so we would always play together when we were really young. But because my 10th sister is the only girl in our group, she was always pretty lonely because being boys, we would always exclude her out from our shenanigans. One day, we found her crying by the imperial garden's lake while her lady in waiting was trying to console her. She was throwing a tantrum about how she wish she have a sister to play with instead. This sister of mine was quite a handful even though she is supposed to be older than me. When she was young, she doesn't seem to have an idea of when to stop crying, and so she would always cry until her eyes are swollen like goldfish and she still won't stop. It was very dangerous because the imperial physicist once warned that it might potentially blind her if she keeps crying like this. We were all at loss and all of us tried to console her, but our combined effort prove to be futile.

That is until our 9th brother appear fully dressed like a girl and said to her "I'll be your sister, so stop crying now."

I believe I was not the only one smitten with how he look that day. My 10th sister's eyes glitter with excitement and she immediately stopped crying, having a partner to play with from that day on. She kept on repeating "Sister Yao is so pretty. Sister Yao is so beautiful." and kept hogging him to herself. So my 11th brother made the decision to play with them as well, while I was pretty much forced to stay by their side too, since I have no one else to play with. I spent my free time painting and reading, that's where I started painting them, and I started noticing them too.'

'Does he still dress like a girl now?' Ivan asked with interest.

'Hmm, he still do. But for that reason, you better not catch him doing that.' Hsiao Zheng warn gravely with a smile. 'He was really good at what he was doing, mimicking the graceful propriety that princesses are suppose to have. For that while, we have all forgotten that we had a brother. Despite that, the looks in my 11th brother's eyes never change.'

'So-' Ivan started, but he was immediately cut off by a distant combination shouting and shuffling feet.

'12th Prince! 12th Prince!' a lady in waiting run panting over. 'The Emperor have called for your presence! P-Please be ready.' she panted, crouching over to catch her breath.

Hsiao Zheng's attention is turned towards her, and back at Ivan with embarrassed features, he quickly added 'I am very sorry, it seems that I am caught up with some urgent matter with my Father.'

Ivan saw him standing and immediately grabbed his long sleeve. 'The story of that girl?'

'I guess I have to leave it for another day then. My youngest brother, Xiao Bao would love to listen to it too. Perhaps tomorrow would be a good time to continue our conversation after your session with Sister Mu?'

'About that.. I guess she was pretty upset after I ask her about Ya- I mean the 9th Prince.'

'I see. Well, I would request for my turn to be drawn then. I'll see you tomorrow.' the 12th prince decided and smile kindly, before hastily rushing off into a distance door with his lady in waiting.

Ivan stare after the back of the prince for the longest time. It's just him alone again, how many times have this happen in this palace. The story of the girl in the painting still nag at his mind, who is she waiting for? Why is the person she is waiting for not coming back anymore. Why did the person left in the first place?

He let out a snort of disbelief at himself, is he indulging in the idea of him and the 9th prince, or is he genuinely interested in the story. He can't seem to tell.

* * *

 **Tiny note: Apparently, according to a Russian friend, Varenye is NOT jam, and thanks to her, I have craving for something I have never eaten before. OTL I want me some Varenye right now**


	13. Chapter 12

**Into the Array C12**

 **Is any rochu fan still even alive yet?**

* * *

With hair cascading down like a majestic waterfall, cherry red lip that puckered into a tiny pout and eyelid that flutters in the non-existing wind, the beautiful lady in the painting seems to give off an unmistakable intention to invite the gentlemen in.

Staring at the painting before him, Ivan's mind unwittingly drifted off. Clouds of smoke swirl around him, turning the broken and dirty place into a graceful white. The language spoken by the birds and flowers whispers around him, and as soon as the clouds thinned out, it become apparent to Ivan that he was indeed being invited to the painting. Mesmerizing row of mountains dyed umber-black lined the horizon, while the glittering lake rippled with the wind, become one with the skies.

Ivan is completely enthralled by the scene before him. He have seen sceneries like this before but this is different, or at least the feelings is different, it is as though.. as though... Ivan can't seem to pinpoint what is the difference. He walked to the shore of the lake, there must be ten over fishes in there, some stayed still while others swim lazily about. Slightly amusing to a frustrated heart.

Suddenly the fishes tensed up and even before Ivan knew it they are all gone. Brow tensed slightly with bewilderment as to what happened, and soon he got an answer: A distorted reflection other than his own appear on the surface of the water, Ivan turned his head around as quick as his reflex could take him and come face to face with the same mesmerizing umber-black. Except this time, they are the colour of a pair of curious eyes. The pair of eyes on the girl in Hsiao Zheng's painting to be exact.

Or in Ivan's opinion, she look exactly like how Yao would look like as a girl. If he was not always so grumpy and loud. Ivan opened his mouth, but found that his heart is stuck in his throat. The girl leaned in closer towards Ivan's face with earnestness, cause Ivan to take a step back. Their faces are only inches apart and Ivan could almost feel ashamed being scrutinize this closely.

'Who are you?' Ivan finally managed to ask amid the awkward atmosphere.

The girl tilted her head a little, still looking at Ivan. Whether if she's pondering on his question or if she have not a single clue what he is talking, Ivan had no answer. Then she laugh, tinkering like the sound of a tiny golden bell drifting through clearly between the water, orioles and swallows.

It brought a smile on Ivan's face.

'What's your name?' Ivan asked. But the girl only smile in return. Perhaps she doesn't understand what am I talking about, Ivan thought. Maybe he could try to use some actions and show her what he meant. So he shuffled out a paintbrush and paint a few stroke in the air and dip his brush into some imaginary ink, all the way looking at her to see the nuances in her expression.

The girl's eyes widened and a delightful grin spread across her pretty face, she immediately jumped into Ivan's chest and hug him.

It took Ivan awhile but slowly he manage to grab the girl by her shoulder and pull her apart.

'Are .. you Wang Yao in..disguise?' Ivan asked, wondering what in tarnation is he actually talking about.

The girl look up to him in shock Her expression changed from one that is perplex, to thoughtful and one filled with even more questions. Her fingers went forth and touched Ivan's lips, the ones in the other hand point to her agape mouth.

'Are you hungry? You need food?' Ivan guessed, lips moving against the touch of that slender fingers. The girl seem to ignore his answer and instead pointed to her mouth with more urgency. 'You need me to talk more?' Ivan tried again, oblivious to the fact that his words made no sense to the girl.

Finally, realisation hits the girl that this man in front of her is not the one that one she is waiting for.

She pouted and shook her head in shame, then her fingers flew to her cheek then her nose then her eyes and her forehead. She looked back at Ivan, drawing her eyebrows together in horror, as though the face she is blessed with is not the face she thought she own.

'Are you okay? What happened?' Ivan can't help but asked from her flustered actions.

The girl smiled sadly. Cupping her two hands over her cheeks, the next thing she did horrified Ivan to his core: The pretty face click right off her head like a mask, what's left behind is just a little shadow over a blank face where the eyes and mouth were. She dragged Ivan's reluctant hands out and placed the mask on it. As soon as the mask touches Ivan's skin, the girl disintegrated right before his eyes, the mountains and lake and everything started crumbling into dust as well.

'W-What's happening...' Ivan shouted amidst crumbling pieces and eventual blackness. Everything around him all became pitch black and Ivan can't see anything. Panic sets in and anxiety grab hold of his heart, he took a step back, and another. Yet within a blink, Ivan is back to the dilapidated building, leaving him with only his breathlessness and dripping sweat. Looking down, the same painting greeted him.

'You're here early.' a voice called out from behind.

Hsiao Zheng strolled in with a carefree stride, smiling from ear to ear respectfully towards Ivan. 'You seem to be sweating a lot. Are you okay?'

Ivan return his smile and shrugged 'Yeah. It's just really warm over here and I am not used to it.'

'Well I have a great news. I have brought up the painting request to my Father and he have agreed for my turn since Sister Mu have informed us that she have fallen ill. However, you will need to paint my 9th brother and 11th brother at night, perhaps after dinner as suggested by them.' he explained.

'Oh.. I was not informed.' Ivan replied.

'I'm not surprised. Jin Xi act only upon my Sister's command. It's okay, I believe my Father would arrange another palace maid to keep you updated with the situation.' Hsiao Zheng said, fanning himself with his wooden fan. 'Do you prefer that you do the painting here or back at my place? Cause it seems like it's too warm for you in this broken down building.'

'What? Now? I didn't bring any of my painting supplies along. I thought we were just sharing some stories today. Which reminds me, where is the 12th prince?' Ivan answered.

'Him? Well that brat abandoned me for some new toys the recent emissary brought over as gifts for my Father. It will take him a few days to get bored of it again, so I'm guessing he will join a few days later.' Hsiao Zheng shrugged. 'Well we don't have to paint it today if you don't want to. I mean I believe you have plenty of time for it, the coronation is still ages away.'

By this time, Hsiao Zheng's forehead is filled with beads of sweat that grew too large and trailed down in face. The wind from the fan seem to serve no purpose other than that temporary bit of comfort. On Ivan's side, he could feel his clothes being so soggy it's sticking to his skin much to his chagrin.

After a few moments of simmering in the increasingly hot building Hsiao Zheng finally said 'I shall boldly assume that you would very much prefer we proceed with the painting at my house. I would request ice to be fan by the palace maid.'

'That's a wise decision, 12th prince. After you.'

* * *

In the bird and flower scroll exist a girl as beautiful as the fairies from heaven. Her smile is sweet and her features are lively just like the beginning of creation. When a person is on cloud nine, the magic from his heart will bring him to a beautiful lake and a secluded bamboo forest. When a trepidation caught of a person, the unfounded fear from his heart will bring forth a ghost that will kill.

Yet within the millions of faces and within the thousands of sceneries, none can deny that the only reason she existed is for him.


	14. Chapter 13

**Into the Array C13**

 **I wish I have a bathroom that nice.**

* * *

Teas are served under the shade of giant trees on a sturdy porcelain table and stool. Overlooking a giant pond filled with lotus and koi, the long-awaited breeze brought sighs of relief from the two sweaty men.

"Your 9th brother is really beautiful. I was ... very smitten by him." Ivan quietly spoke. He knew he was speaking the obvious, but perhaps, speaking it out loud to someone, anyone would be better than keeping it held up inside his heart. Its driving him insane.

"I know." Hsiao Zheng commented. "I can see your eyes brighten with that same intensity as many before you."

Ivan looked at him, an inexplicable pang of jealousy shot through him. He held it back, not knowing what to do with it.

"Oh really?" Is what Ivan wanted to say it, but instead his mouth blurted out "as many before me." Was what he said instead.

"Yeah." Hsiao Zheng, raising his cup of tea and gulping down in a go. "That's the magic of my 9th brother. The ability to make anyone feels all weird and do stupid things. And that's not even an understatement, so you shouldn't feel bad about yourself.'

Ivan chuckled. "Indeed, I do feel like I was under a spell."

"Don't harp too much on it my friend, else you will fall badly."

"I hope not." Ivan replied, glancing to the side of the table, he recalled his original purpose of his visit. Since he was cooled enough to continue functioning. He started preparing his paints and canvas, while doing so he begins his procedure.

He recalled the last time he asked about Yao from Mu, and it did not end well. Ivan decided against asking about him again, besides it makes more sense to ask about the subject of the portrait itself isn't it.

"You look like a man that live life to its fullest, please share with me, the greatest regret you ever have in your life to the present moment. It can be about anything." Ivan started nonchalantly, preparing his paintbrush as he started dipping into the generous amount of paint.

"Wow, you sure know how to ask questions that hits home." Zheng said, eyes dimming a little.

Ivan look back to Hsiao Zheng with a little sense of guilt, before hastily adding on "Ah, if it's not something you wanted to share, we could always change the topic."

Zheng let out a laugh. "No no, it's something I always want to share. Just don't cry when I am done."

"What.." Ivan knitted his brow at this blatant declaration of challenge.

Hsiao Zheng took a deep breath.

"It all happen 7 years ago, I finally managed to convince my Father to allow me to travel. I was to keep my identity a secret outside to protect myself and I was more than fine with that arrangement. I was a young man plague with a heavy sense of wanderlust. I was reckless, and I was carefree and hungry for adventures that no city can keep me entertained for more than a few months.

Of course, Fate always have their way with things and one breezy day, while I was on a rented boat on a so-called famous stretch of river, I heard the most striking piece of music from a Zither in my life. It was so beautifully played that I swore upon my life at that moment that I need to see this person. I urged the boat master to row in closer to the row of houses with wide balconies by the side of the river to where the music is.

'Sir, those are this city's most famous prostitute house. That's why this river is famous in the first place. The madams in those houses will not appreciate us looking at their flowers without any money."

At this point I was getting a little anxious because I can almost feel like that piece is coming to an end and I thought it would be my greatest regret to not know how the person playing it will look like.

So I said sternly to the man "Gold? I have no lack of gold, just row me there. I'll reward you handsomely and deal with any troubles myself."

The boat master's eyes glitter at the sound of gold and rowed us there immediately. Wooden bamboo flaps were down to conceal the interior, but fate once again seems to be in my favour, a particularly heavy breeze blew all the flaps up. And on one of the balconies sat one of the most beautiful little thing in my life.

Her name is Junpei, also known as Xiaoxiao to her customer. With my influence and wealth, I booked and visited her every night. We had so much fun, talking about everything under the stars. She is a very intelligent and open-minded women, and she would have made a very good officer if she is not a woman.

She came from a poor family who sold her to a brothel. And I lied to her saying that I was just a man from a merchant family studying to take the imperial exams.

The constant booking instantly elevated her status within the brothel. And my daily visit to her means that her other customers does not have access to her at all.

It was really fun being around her. And I really couldn't care about anything at all in this world.

But a lie is a lie, imperial exams is just around the corner and I had to leave no matter what.

I remember that I was so swept up in the moment that I promise her valiantly that I will come back for her and I will redeem her once I become the scholar.

I left. Not intending to return. I promised. With full intention to break them. That was my biggest mistake.

I was still a man struck down with a deep sense of wanderlust and I felt that staying in a place for this long was too much of me. But it was no longer the same for me, not anymore, my mind is always filled with her. Everything I do, I find myself thinking that it would be fun with her around. Everything I see, I find myself wanted her to see it too.

That was when I realise that I have fallen madly love with her.

I travelled back to that city immediately. I wanted to redeem her, I wanted to be truthful to her. I wanted her to see the world with me. I want to see her eyes to brighten at the sight of things I have describe. I just.. just wanted to be around her again.

But alas, I was too late.

That day was as memorable as the day when I first met her. For all the wrong reasons. I went back to the same flowery street, in a distance, crowds are gathered near the entrance of the same brothel as Xiaoxiao. I rushed over, squeezing through the crowds just to get a glimpse of what happened.

That image was seared into my brain, haunting me to this very day.

She laid on the ground in bridal red. Splattered pink spread out from her head across the ground like a cherry blossom tree. Blood dripped down the moss-covered pavement. The mumblings around me blurred into the distance, my eyes fixated on the scene.

"Her make up is ruined." was all I could find myself muttering, the only semblance of thought I could muster in the face of the intense void left in my heart.

Subsequently, I heard from regular patron of brothel that she hesitated when she jumped, eyes wandering through the crowds again and again as though she is looking for someone.

Another time, I heard from another customer that she kept asking for the news of a man from a merchant family in the city. Recalling the top scholars of the year that was heavily celebrated in the capital, my lies started unravelling. I found out that the alias I have used and the lies I have told her came true in the form of another man. There was a man with the same name, with the same family I have describe, taking the imperial exam and in a perfect twist of fate, became the top scholar of that imperial exam. He went home in great glory and married his childhood sweetheart.

Her sisters in the brothel slapped me when I asked about her, they told me she waited every single day, heated the wine every single time ever since the imperial exam's result broke. Yet every single day she had to serve the customers brought on by his reckless bookings and nightly visits.

The story of Xiaoxiao became talks of the town, some said that she is deserving for not being able to let go of a man. Men said that she is a loyal girl that all men should have.

Leaving her is my greatest regret, one that would last till the day I die, but there is absolutely no one I could say it to.

So now I wander again, this time with her around."

Hsiao Zheng pulls out a simple round locket that holds some greyish powder from under his clothing and look at it lovingly. "It might sound creepy to you, but when she died, I held some of her ashes with me when I travel. Only when she is closest to my heart that this void can be filled. We can't be together in life, but I hope that when the day I die, I will be able to be with her."

Ivan's head peek out from behind the canvas bawling, he tried to keep up with his professional front and replied "T-that's a very interesting story." But could continue no longer.

The 12th prince open his fan once again and fanned himself, laughing out loud and said "Indeed."

The rest of the session lasted for some time, but Ivan's heart ache for a story that is not his. Sniffling and wiping his eyes blurred from tears, he managed to finish most of the outline and the eyes of the 12th prince. A pair of eyes filled with the same carefree attitude that grace his strides, it glints with the wonder life have to offer on the surface but darkened with the loneliness he has bestowed on himself beneath.

It was the 12th prince soul that was bared on this portrait.

And it was what Ivan strive to achieve for them all in this project.

* * *

The sun is setting down the horizon, casting a glorious red and yellow across his surroundings. Ivan replied with gusto to the 12th prince that he does not need any help walking back to his own room and might explore on his way back. Bad choice, being alone exposed himself to his own thoughts, and he cried again at the 12th prince's story.

Out from an alley, a hand reached out and grab Ivan by his arms, it pulled the startled man into the alley.

"Ahh.." he cried out, but also tripping in the process. Landing on the ground ungracefully beside the feet of another person.

"My god, you are a clumsy boy." The person commented.

Ivan looked up in anger and found himself greeted with the face of Yao. The 9th prince's eyes soften at the sight of Ivan's tear stained face, a little shocked to say the least.

"W-why are you crying? I.. I just pulled you in with that little strength only" Yao tried to defence himself immediately.

"I… " Ivan started, but sigh and said: "I'm just a cry baby I guess. "

Yao squat beside him and patted on his head. "That's okay, big brother is here."

Ivan looked back at that smiling face, eyes trailing and perhaps stared at him for a little too long without saying anything. To the extent that Yao must cut him off, "I know I am very pretty but please don't stare at me for too long." He snapped his fingers in front of Ivan's face, snapping him out of the trance he didn't know he was in.

'Goodness, I thought we are over that." Yao rubbed his temple in a worrisome manner.

"I-I'm sorry for being rude." Ivan said.

"That's okay." The 9th prince shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Ivan wanted to hide in a hole, he recalled their encounter from before. And now he was being obnoxiously rude.

"Come with me." Yao demanded.

"Ah?" Ivan let out in shock, "T-To where?"

"My place."

"Ah?"

"To paint."

"Oh."

"Let's go big boy." Yao declared, lightly kicking the Ivan on the floor to get him moving.

Ivan sprung into actions and follow the beautiful man to his place.

* * *

The sun is already setting when they reach Yao's place, there are lotus ponds and fishes, the usual stuff in the palace. Ivan followed Yao into his room where all his painting materials are already waiting in the room, right beside his pink bed. Everything is pink here like a girl's room if you ignore the fact that there are various masks and weapons lined up in pristine array peeking out from another room linked to his pink bed room.

Yao said down on the stool, sulking a little in contemplation. Then he said to Ivan "You know I've been thinking if I should wear my mask for the portrait."

"No!" Ivan retorted in an instant.

"But why, I felt it was part of me. Isn't that what you are looking for?"

"That's not you. I know that's not you."

Yao snorted, and look at the man in front of him incredulously. "What do you know, huh?"

Ivan avoided his gaze in embarrassment. Yao was right, what does he know. But he felt in the pit of his gut that he knows, that's not Yao. Gut feelings can't convince people though.

"I'll decide that. Just tell me your story and I'll decide if I will be adding in your scary masks." Ivan said.

"Hmmm…. Okay. That sounds fine by me."

Ivan quickly get to work, setting up his canvas and paint once again. While Yao sat there looking at his every move, occasionally asking this and that.

"So, what kind of stories do you want to listen to? My war exploits? I have tons, I think I have stories that can last for 99 days!" Yao boasted, eyes brightening at his own incredible feats.

Ivan glance at that man people called a Devil. He looks just like a child at that moment.

"Hmmmm… Nope. You can save that for later. But.. I do want to know what you did to make you father that furious. He seems… to hate you." Ivan started, knowing full well that he is treading on some dangerous boundaries. He kept his eyes on the canvas, a little fear from Yao's potential adverse reaction.

Luckily, Yao's reaction is merely disappointment.

"Ehh.. Why would you want to know such boring stuff?" Yao lamented.

"Is it?"

"Yeah, it's just some common palace politics I guess." Yao started, sighing a little as he starts his recollection. "Hmm… How do I start… I think my Father hates me because I look just like my mother."

"Your mother?" Ivan look back at Yao.

"Yeah, my mother looks just like me. I'm just a taller version of my mother!" Yao said happily. "I can see that you are doubting me, come I'll show you." He continued, standing up and pulling Ivan along to another part of his house, to a study room where a particularly eye catching water painting hang by the side of the wall. It was a woman dressed in pure white, and soot black hair, blood red lips and innocent pure eyes looking back. It's the 9th prince dressed as a woman.

"Isn't that just you." Ivan asked.

"That's my mother."

Ivan looked at the portrait and back to him again, to the portrait and to him again. No matter how you looked at it, it looks just like Yao.

"If you know how to recognise the palace stamps, you can see that the palace artist has written the year he drew her, besides, the artist died before I was even born."

Closing in, Ivan knitted his brow. Ignoring the fact that the artist died, the year was indeed ages ago. The yellowing on the paper caused by oxidation also proves his words.

"If so, why would he hate you?" Ivan asked. "If I have a wife this beautiful, I think I would treasure her forever and give her everything she wanted."

Yao snorted, shaking his head. "Well, if my Father thought the same as you, things would be great!"

"What did he do?"

"My Father promised her the position of the Queen, and promised that she will be the last wife he will ever take in. My mother came from a village of ritual maiden, she made a name for herself for being one of the most beautiful people around. So much so that the crown prince himself requested her presence during a ritual. And well you know the rest.

My Mother was a considered a lowly human holding a sacred job. My Father was a coward, when he became the Emperor, he made another women Queen, and he married so much more. So, my Mother, stricken with grief and betrayal, slowly grew vindictive and horrid. She tried to throw me in the ponds when I was a baby and I was immediately taken away from her.

I only managed to see her a few times throughout the times she was alive. Sometimes she was that kind mother who would stuff me full of treats and love me. Other times she would throw curses at me and called me a reminder of a failure in her life. And then some other times she would instigate me to overthrow my Father and take over as the Emperor."

"Wow… Your mother is pretty…" Ivan said.

"Crazy, yes." Yao finished. "But she is still my beloved mother. And that's why I protect this face, it's the only thing that reminds me of her. I can pretend that my mother is looking after me when I look into the mirror."

Ivan nodded, glancing at Yao. The 9th prince's eyes gaze longingly at the mother that almost never existed in his life, and hint of sadness glazed the glossy eyes.

Ivan don't really want him to be sad. A devious smile spread across his cheek and he place quietly move his forefinger at the side of Yao's cheek, and called out to him.

"Yao."

Yao turned around and his cheek was poked by Ivan's finger. Explosive anger burst out of the prince at this childish antic, "Oh my god! How old are you!" Yao moved away from his fingers in disbelief, rapidly slapping his fingers in a kidding manner.

Ivan laugh at how cute his reaction is.

The sadness glazing his eyes is gone, replaced by the childish haughty air that Ivan believes suit him more.

Finally settled down, Yao asked "Are you done with your painting though? I'm sleepy."

"Do you think I'm a God like you? I am just an artist with a pair of hands. I still have so much things to ask you, don't fall asleep." Ivan said, eyes moving from the canvas to the sleepy Yao.

"Tomorrow." Yao slurred.

"Fine fine, you.. you must bring me back though. I can't navigate myself in the dark."

"There are guards outside. Just ask them to bring you back."

"I don't want to."

"Tsk." Yao knitted his brow, annoyed at Ivan. "Fine, just stay here, there's another room in this house anyway. Just sleep there. Ahhh, I'm really sleepy, let's take a bath."

Ivan look at Yao standing up and go, wondering if he heard it wrongly.

Yao turned back and gestured Ivan. "Come on."

* * *

They reach the grand bathhouse inside Yao's house, Ivan stared in awe at the 4 bronze dragons each spewing water at the 4 corners into the big pool in the middle of the room. Cooling breeze from the cold water greeted the two man standing side by side, it was a refreshing take from the sultry weather these days.

"This is the best thing about home. My beautiful bathroom, isn't it the best?" Yao bragged proudly. He looks even more proud of his bathroom than his conquest on the battlefield.

Ivan silently wonder if Yao just wanted to show off his bathroom instead of genuinely inviting him for a bath together.

'You are very welcome to join me for a bath anytime. You can even just visit me just to take a bath!" Yao told Ivan excitedly. Then he suddenly sighs and lamented "It's been so long since anyone joined me for a bath! I've been asking my 11th and 12th brother to join me but none of them wanted nowadays."

"Why not? This is such a good bathing room. Much better than bathing in a tub." Ivan replied.

"I know right. Such a pity. No worries, come on in." Yao said, walking in and disrobing himself. The pink clothing slipped down smoothly off his shoulder and trailed down quickly against his pale and slender body. His firm muscle moves with every move his made.

Ivan swallowed a mouthful of saliva at the sight. His face flushed and he finally realise why the 11th and 12th prince refuses to take a bath with him. He felt himself hardened, his thoughts running wild. He quickly glances to the side, away from Yao, breathing heavily to calm and distract himself.

"Please calm down please calm down please calm down." Ivan muttered under his breath, closing his eyes, he repeated the mantra over and over.

"Hey, what are you standing there for! Take off your clothes and get in." Yao called out. "Come on!" he gestured, throwing in flower petals into the pool.

Taking a final deep breath, Ivan turned back. He is still hard, he can't help it. But he can lie.

"Wow, it's actually pretty cooling here. It's so easy to catch a cold. I think I will keep my clothes on to bath." Ivan laugh casually.

"What are you talking about?" Yao asked, looking up at him in disgust. "Who baths with their clothes on. Take it off."

"Nuh-uh. I'm keeping it on" Ivan said as he slowly goes into the pool with his clothes on.

Yao narrowed his eyes at Ivan.

"What?" Ivan asked nervously, gulping again.

"I'll strip you." Yao declared, smiling deviously and pouncing on the startled Ivan. Ivan quickly tried to swim away but was held back by Yao who tug and pull at his clothes.

"Go away, you pervert." Ivan shooed, upper half of the clothes pulled down by Yao.

Yao, a man who loves himself the challenge retorted "Yes, I'm a pervert and I will make sure you bath naked with me. It's not like I haven't seen anything you have before.'

"S-So? You pervert. I'll tell the whole world you're a pervert for stripping a man." Ivan threaten childishly.

Yao laugh maniacally. His wet black hair sticking to his pale, beautiful body is not making anything better, Ivan silently berated Yao, wanting to tell him so much that he will be the one committing a sin if Yao doesn't stop it.

Ivan sulked as he looks over at the prince, holding his wet clothes to himself. He might as well be the first to strike, smiling, he pounces at Yao in the water. Holding both of his wrist tightly, Yao was caught off guard. In the water, Yao's black hair stretches out like an enchanting tentacle, his eyes stared in shock at Ivan's almost purple ones.

That's when Ivan recalled thanking his God, for creating such a beautiful thing.

Yao quickly came to his senses and surface up to the water.

Ivan followed.

'Hah! I won." Yao said smugly.

Ivan look at himself, realizing that he was naked as well. And he was still as hard as he thought, even in this cold water.

"Wow, you're incredible." Ivan praised awkwardly, steadily swimming away from Yao, hoping he didn't see anything.

"Are you a virgin?" Yao asked, then proceeded sink almost half of his face in the water, big eyes staring Ivan expectantly. "My 11th brother always get hard for no reason."

"Of course not." Ivan retorted almost instantly.

"Hmmm… Then you must not have done it in a long time." Yao answered thoughtfully. "Don't worry, I'll help you settle it."

"There's no need." Ivan replied in shock, face angry red with embarrassment.

"Come on, there's no need to stand on ceremony. In this country, when the Emperor, Prince and Princesses want something, they get it! I'll get you the best girl tomorrow."

"Ah?" Ivan turned to Yao.

"Or do you prefer man? Some men did it better so it's really up to you." Yao replied.

Ivan almost said it out, that he would rather wish it's him. But he did not.

Yao narrowed his eyes at Ivan, leaning in closer and closer and finally he whispers, "If you tell my 11th brother what I said about him I will kill you."

Ivan nodded.

Yao slapped on Ivan's shoulder down hard, "Great! Now we are brothers!" and it's followed immediately with a sneeze.

"Let's get out, you're catching a cold." Ivan nagged.

"You are right." Yao said.

They got out of the pool, dried themselves and got dressed. It was getting late at night, and the cold night breeze blew pass the two.

"Oooo, that's cold." Yao rubbed his goose bumps down happily. It's been so long since he had fun in the bathroom. Maybe next time he can invite more people to join him.

Yao bring Ivan to the extra room and finally realise the state it's in.

"There's the room." He announced shamelessly. "You can sleep here for the night."

Ivan look at the dusty state this room is in, thick spider webs covered the corner, and a layer of dust covered every open surface of the room. He looked back at Yao and knitted his brow, no matter what, he is still a relative of the King where he came from. Asking him to live in such a shitty place tick him off.

"I don't want to." Ivan retort.

"I have no more space." Yao replied.

"I'll sleep with you." Ivan announced shamelessly.

"No! I don't like sleeping with anyone!"

"Then you can sleep here. I'm sleeping on your bed." Ivan said, walking in big strides back to Yao's pink room.

"Hey! No! I don't want to sleep here. I'm the master how can I sleep here!"

Ivan sat on the inside of the bed with his arms crossed pouting like a kid. "I'm sleeping, goodnight!" and promptly lie down.

"Tsk." Yao stared at the man on his bed, resigning to his fate. He lies down back to back with the man and slept.

The night passed on silently. And Yao, in his bad habit, huddled closer and closer to the man beside him as he would with any other things lying on his bed.

* * *

The fortune teller said that he was the child of the God of War, reincarnated to this world because of his father's sin. The bloodlust innate within this boy can only be sated on the battlefield, he must never touch blood else he can only be destined to live amongst the carnage.

Fear and reverence, the only two things he knows all his life. Yet, the only thing he ever craved for is love.


	15. Chapter 14

**Into the Array C14**

 **Hola reviewers, thanks for the reviews. I kinda rushed this chapter out because I wanted to say: Wow, you guys are still alive in hetalia and still reading about rochu.**

 **I honestly didnt expect anyone when I uploaded the previous chapter, but viola, here you guys are, still reading and still reviewing. I was surprised.**

 **Thank you**

* * *

The morning sun rises and peek through the skies, early birds perched outside started chirping cheerily. But the thick curtains hanging on the bed blocked out most of the sun and noises for the two sleepyheads still snuggling against each other on the bed, shielding them from the start of the new day.

There is absolutely no body clock in Ivan, and he can sleep forever if there's nothing waking him up while the Yao at home acts like a spoiled child, a vast difference from the Yao on battlefield, and so he slept pass his waking time.

A man in dark grey head towards Yao's house, his urgent stride takes on a certain royal air. He walked into the house, unannounced, and kick the door to his room open with a bang.

"Brother wake up!" the voice half-shouted sternly. "It's late for the breakfast with Father."

Ivan's eyes shot wide open in trepidation. He recognises this voice, it belongs to the 11th prince. Cheng Chang. Ivan look down to the mass curled up by his side in the blanket, he can't even see Yao's face.

"Yao." Ivan hushed, shaking the body below him. "Yao wake up. Your brother is here, what should I do. He sounds furious. "

But no matter how Ivan shake, that body did not move at all.

Somehow worried, Ivan peel the blanket back to reveal Yao's flushed face and heavy breathing, sweat covered forehead is stuck with strands of his hair. Knitting his brow, Ivan placed his cheek on Yao's forehead, it's an unusual method his grandmother used on him when he was young. It's burning hot, Yao is running a fever.

"Brother! It's time, stop lazing around!' Cheng Chang raised his voice again, footstep moves in closer to the bed.

"Yao, are you okay?" Ivan whispered worriedly.

The curtain is drawn in an instant and light flood into the bed, temporarily blinding Ivan. Before Ivan could see, Cheng Chang shouted again "Why are you on my brother's bed! What have done to him?"

He looked at Ivan and then down to the pink mass curled up in a ball. "Brother Yao, what did this foreigner did to you?"

Murderous eyes shot at Ivan, and before another word is utter between the two of them, the 11th Prince raised his hands to strike at Ivan. Now Ivan is not just any weakling, he fought for his right to the throne before, but years of inactivity and complacency dulls his reflexes and he did not see the strike coming.

But Yao did, he moved and blocked the strike away from Ivan.

"Brother! You're awake! What did this man do to you?"

Yao sat up sleepily, eyes still half closed, hair in a slight mess. After a few moments and a yawn or two, Yao finally replied "He did nothing."

"Then why is he on your bed? Cheng Chang demanded anxiously. Ivan did not know him for long, but he does not seem like the emotional sort to Ivan, and his reactions comes off as a little odd.

"He was just painting for me yesterday. My guest room was in a mess that's why we shared the bed." Yao replied. "And stop shouting so much, you're giving me a headache."

Cheng Chang just stared back indignantly at Yao.

"We are going to be late." He continued quietly. "You should prepare soon."

Yao nodded, gesturing his dismissal.

Cheng Chang turned around and left the room.

"Are you okay?" Ivan cooed, placing his arms around Yao's shoulder as Yao continued to hold his head.

"Yeah I'm fine." Yao replied. Still knitting his brow and still holding his head. He finally opens his eyes, but the drawn brows and annoyed expression gives off a violent aura. It must have hurt a lot for him to do that.

"You don't look okay…" Ivan stated, covering him up again. He felt that warmth on Yao's forehead, it burns.

Yao shrugged him off and got off the bed before heading off to his bathroom. After a few moments, he reappeared again in the room, fully dressed and surrounding with the resolute and dignified air Ivan have felt when he first saw the 9th prince in the hall that day.

"I will be making my way to meet my Father for breakfast, please feel free to use the bathroom for washing up and I will be sending in a lady in waiting to provide breakfast for you." Yao instructed, a tad too formally for Ivan's comfort.

His face is still flushed from the fever, and cold sweat dotted across his forehead, he obviously looks too ill for any activities. But Yao turned around and made his way out, leaving Ivan alone in his room.

* * *

Under the same presence of the same giant trees, same lotus pond, same carefree companion, Ivan started on his portrait again. Hsiao Zheng is sipping his tea and reading a book with characters Ivan can't recognize, his brows are furrowed and the intense emotion he has received from the book is all over his face.

"This is such an inspiring book. I think I want to draw something." Hsiao Zheng clapped his hands together excitedly. Ivan look over at the 11th prince, where he fumbled through his scrolls of papers and paintbrushes, setting things up for a session. He reminded Ivan of Yao when he tried to brag about his war exploits.

Ivan laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Hsiao Zheng asked, looking at him in curiosity.

"Nothing. You just reminded me of your brother." Ivan replied.

Hsiao Zheng narrowed his eyes and moved his head a little. "You have to be more specific than that. I have a lot of brothers."

"The 9th prince."

"Him? I am not as shameless as him. Oh, that reminds me, did he drag you to his bathroom?" Hsiao Zheng laughed.

"Yeah, I was dragged to his bathroom last night, it almost like he was bragging about his bathroom." Ivan mused. "We didn't stay too long in the bathroom though. I think he caught a cold." Ivan replied.

Hsiao Zheng makes an expression on his face, as though he was shock that the question is made on the spur of the moment was proven right. But he quickly snapped out of it and answered "I forgot to warn you. He loves dragging people he likes to share a bath with him, and those unfortunate people will be stuck in there for ages."

"He caught a cold!?' a voice shouted from afar.

Ivan and Hsiao Zheng's heads turn towards the direction of the voice. It's the 11th prince, and he looks furious as he storms his way to them. "He bathed with this man, and caught a cold?"

"What's wrong?" Hsiao Zheng looks at him and asked.

"Everything." Cheng Chang almost shouted, body gestures and facial expression in obvious exasperation. "How could 9th brother just.. just.. show himself to anyone. And to this man, this foreigner to say the least."

"You are with him most of the time so you should know him better than anyone do. Ask yourself that." The 12th prince calmly said as a matter of fact. "Aren't you supposed to be with Father and him? Why are you here?"

"Father dismissed me."

"What about Brother Yao?"

"He kept him there, said that there are emissaries from a neighbouring country wishing to seek the presence of 9th brother, I have a gut feeling that they are the Barbarians from the North."

Ivan listen intently, recalling the story he heard from the soldiers of Han on his way here. Those Barbarians are here again…. They want to take Yao away; will he reject them again as usual?

"Again?" Hsiao Zheng asked. "What makes you say so?"

"I saw their flags and men with their insignia at the city's gate. Besides, Father is particularly nice to him throughout breakfast. The situation at the front line is not helping either, we need to get back as soon as possible."

A short pause settled between the two prince, Ivan's eyes on the other hand darken with contemplation. An unknown sense of urge rushed through him, he didn't know what gotten over him, and he know that it is wrong as an outsider to do this. Ivan stood up and rushed out of the garden.

"I-Ivan?" Hsiao Zheng blurted out after him. "Where are you going?"

Ivan did not respond but disappear out of the house rather quickly.

"Ignore him." Cheng Chang spat out with bitterness. "He and his kind should never have a place in Han. If not for Father, I would have lopped off his head in that instant."

Hsiao Zheng cock his head so slightly, wondering what this poor man did to incur the wrath of his usually collected brother. Or perhaps somewhere deep in the pit of his gut, Hsiao Zheng do know, after all, whenever it comes to the 9th prince, Cheng Chang composed demeanour will dissipated in an instant, replaced by irrational emotions that impair his judgement, it almost as though he….. as though..

Hsiao Zheng let out a huge sigh. Closing his eyes and tapping the fan lightly over his head, mumbling: "Troubling."

* * *

Ivan rushed out with only one intention in his mind, to find the Emperor. He is worried about him, he's so sick when he went out. Will he be okay? Especially against such persistent and pushy bunch of emissaries. What do they want from him? Marriage? Slave? Will Yao even agree?

It took Ivan some time, but with directions from the palace guards, he managed to reach the halls where the meeting took place. It was a private meeting and it was incredibly rude of him to intrude without any invitation, but after some explanation with the guard, his reasoning was deemed worthy enough.

Wang Yao sat quietly and formally. The men surrounding the table are all too familiar to him, broad jawlines and rugged exterior, they are men capable of withstanding the harsh terrain they called home. However, Yao is more used to seeing them on the battlefield and would much more gladly see them on the battlefield than in this setting.

The Northerners are hard to reason with and they are asking for the same old thing again. Proposal to make peace, and it all revolves around him going with them, living with them, or basically doing something with them.

Wang Yao is not dumb, he knows what he has, and he knows what that man wants. He needs to end this meeting quickly, he can feel the chills from the fever and the obnoxious laughs and chattering is getting on his nerves. He only wishes that his Father did not dismiss his brother away.

"What do you say 9th prince, our commander is sincere with our invitation. Train our troops with your superior skills, and we will train yours with our best generals. This exercise will be a testament of friendship between the two country." the leader of the emissaries pushed.

The Emperor and his subjects cringed at the emissary's words towards Yao. They know that the 9th prince's mouth does not hold back.

"I am sorry, but my service is only for my country and its people." Yao replied, glancing over to him, aura of haughtiness permeates through the air. "Besides, I am really doubtful if your commander has as much control over his people as he thinks he do. I hope he do remember that a village of ours was wiped out due to his…." a deliberate pause as Yao slowly said the next word out, "Incompetence."

"You..!" the leader stutter at the prince's brusque reply.

"Yao. How can you be so rude to our guest." the Emperor quickly berated. "Please pardon my son. He does not mean it."

In return, the leader of the emissary started laughing out heartily.

Wang Yao knitted his brow at his act, wondering what the hell is wrong with them. He did not have a very good impression of their commander the last time he visited them, and this emissary just increase his overall distaste of them.

"I can see why my brother is smitten with you."

Brother!? Yao thought, eyes slightly widened in shock. No wonder he looks that tad bit of familiar. Ahhh… Can somebody save me from this place already? He silently plead.

A palace guard guarding the room came in just as the Emperor was about to pacify the situation. The guard whispered things to the Emperor and the conversed for a short while, the palace guard quickly went out and announced "Ivan from Samara, requesting the presence of the Emperor"

Yao's head turned, and a slight devious smile spread across his rosy cheeks. His ticket out of this hell hole have arrived. Ivan came in and just as he was about to bow down to the Emperor, the 9th prince stood up out of the blue.

Ivan's attention turns towards him, momentarily stunned by his actions. He quickly snapped out of it and turn back towards the Emperor. "Your Majesty." Ivan greeted, "I hope this impromptu visit does not serve any inconvenience. However, I have heard news from the 11th prince on the situation from the front lines. I understand it is beyond me to intrude on your country's matter, but perhaps I could aid the 9th and 11th prince's hasty return by finishing their portrait as soon as possible."

Wang Yao continue to stand there, a little at a loss on what to do. His plans to pretend that Ivan wanted to continue the painting as soon as possible is precisely acted out by the subject itself. Is this luck or is this fate? Yao finds himself thinking.

The Emperor's face turned serious, he nodded gravely before answering "Thank you for your concern. I believe the front lines is none of your business, but I do agree that the portraits should come first. I do not want any delay in the coronation. Yao, see Ivan on your way out."

The 9th prince bowed deeply before answering: "Yes Father. Your wish is my command."

As they moved out of the room ordinately, Yao suddenly grabbed Ivan's wrist, and when they left the room, he half run away from the scene dragging Ivan behind him. He burst out laughing as he turned back to Ivan's flustered face.

"Great job back there. You saved my ass." Yao said, patting on Ivan's arms.

"I-I did?" Ivan blurted out in a shy delight.

"Yeah! Did you see those Northerner's face? Awww, it's the best kind of face they can ever make, the mix of disappointment and frustration. The ones they show when they know they failed again. Who are they to ask the 9th prince of Han to work for them? Those bunch of horny, disgusting men."

Ivan smile, then his smile turns into a worried frown. He places his left palm on Yao's forehead, and then the right palm on himself. "You're still feverish my prince."

"Nah, this is nothing. Just a little fever from a bath." Yao shrugged, dismissing Ivan's hand on his forehead. "It will be gone if I just go about my daily activities."

"No!" Ivan retorted, a little too harshly.

Yao blink back blankly, feeling weirdly like a child being berated for something.

Ivan stared back, suddenly realizing his outburst. He softens his voice to coaxing tone, "You need to rest, I'll see you back to your place."

"Okay." Yao nodded obediently.

As they are walking back, Ivan started fussing over him. Wang Yao is not used to all these but somehow it felt a little reassuring, a little strange and most of all, a little fearful. The 9th prince's eyes darken as dark thoughts reminded him of the times that he become too greedy. It never ends well.

"What are you thinking about? Those people from the North again?" Ivan asked, breaking Yao's train of thoughts. "What do they want from you?" he boldly added.

Wang Yao let out an indignant huff. "Yeah. They are so persistent! Every single one of them just wants to treat me like a woman."

"I can see why they do."

"I might look like one, and I can act like one. But that does not mean I am one. It's their greatest mistake for mistaking me as one." Then he softly sighs and continued "Sometimes, I don't know if this face is a blessing or a curse."

"It's a gift from your mother, so it's a blessing"

"Perhaps."

They soon reached the 9th' prince mansion.

"You can head back now. Thank you for your help." Yao said, dismissing Ivan away immediately. He doesn't really like people staring at him when he's prepared to be in his most vulnerable state.

"Let me stay." Came Ivan's reply.

Yao gave him a weird look. "No."

"I'll take care of you!" Ivan insisted enthusiastically.

"No! I have servants for that." Yao retorted.

"You have dismissed them for the most part. They won't be here in the middle of the night."

"No!" Yao insisted. "You have done enough for your part. Leave me in peace." He turned around and walk back to his room. Ivan followed him shamelessly.

"Stop it." Yao warned, pointing a finger at him. "I'll hit you if you continue to follow me."

"I'll tell your Father." Ivan taunted childishly, spitting out his tongue in response.

"You'll learn to regret this one day." Yao said, he no longer stops Ivan and finally head back to his room.

Ivan stood there. It is fun to disturb Yao, he thought. It is fun to be around him.

Ivan followed the 9th prince all the way back to his pink bedroom. Wang Yao sat on his dressing table, taking accessories off his hair and neck, he stood up and disrobe himself.

"Eh?!" Ivan blurted out, shielding his eyes and then turning his back around. "You have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Taking off your clothes in front of people?"

"Why should I?"

"It's inappropriate."

"Why?" Yao said. "You're not a girl. What are you so afraid of?"

Ivan did not reply.

Yao turn and face Ivan. He narrowed his eyes as though he suddenly realised something. "I thought you were different. But you are just like anyone else, aren't you?"

"What?" Ivan said.

"You know men like you are easy to expose." Yao purr, moving closer and closer.

Ivan can feel Yao creeping up to him, he does not want him to think that he is only lusting after his beauty. The 9th prince is so interesting, and somehow, being with him is.. it's fun.

"The.. The lack of hair on your body is disturbing!" Ivan finally blurted out, silently cringing at his "solution" to his problem.

"Lack of hair?"

"Yes, back in my country. All the men are very hairy, so when we bath, it feels manly. But your body.. looks weird. It's not manly at all." Ivan tries to smoke his way through, but somehow it felt like he is making things worst.

"Not manly?"

"Yes, because you are hairless."

Yao look absolutely crushed. He looks as though his world comes apart, and Ivan felt so guilty. Yao covered himself up and promptly laid down on his bed, sulking as he covers himself with his blanket.

The intention to hone his martial arts is forgotten, replaced by his childish indignant that he is not manly enough. The soft comfort of the blanket slowly drifting him off to sleep, and Ivan made his way and sat by his bedside, fiddling with his canvas and paint.

The breathing coming from the pink bundle on the bed deepen, Ivan was a little glad he went off to sleep. The papers from his box of art supplies rustle against the light breeze coming into the room, its as though they are demanding to be filled with Ivan's thoughts.

Ivan happily fulfilled.

Somewhere along the time lost in indulging in his guilty pleasure: Drawing the 9th prince. He saw Yao's cheek peeking out of the blanket. He could not resist. Ivan stood up, heart thumping, slowly edging towards the bed. He felt as though he is committing a sin. Silently. He leaned down, and as light as the touch of a feather, he places his lips onto the flushed, burning skin.

Ivan will soon know in time to come, that he did commit a sin, that he has doom them. He has haunted them with a kiss, a kiss that Ivan should have never give to Yao.


	16. Chapter 15

**Into the Array C15**

 **Hey Bts-army, thanks for the review. Thank you all for the reviews.**

 **I'm kind of building up for something that I will hopefully see to it.**

 **Sadly to say I kind of forget some part I might want to put in in the past so I am like reading back to recall my memories. And god damn it, I still regret the amount of siblings TT.**

* * *

 _The sky is blood red. Shades of darker red forms the cloud. The smell of decaying flesh is sickening. Its overpowering stench announce the unburied dead form countless mound all around the 9_ _th_ _prince as the oppressive heat mercilessly surround him. Every breath he drew grew heavier and heavier, fouler and fouler until it seems to condense into a palpable mass that could be seen, felt and if Yao would, cut it with a knife._

 _He can taste the blood and dead behind the back of his throat. It fills his whole mouth and he remember that it was the only thing he could ever taste for days on end._

" _Drink it all up! Every single one of you." Yao found himself shouting. "Drink it!" he said again, pushing the head of a soldier into the bowl he was holding._

 _The young soldier cried._

" _General! " the young soldier bawled. "B-but.. he saved us. How could we just.. just.."_

 _Yao stared at him before quietly replying: "I don't care. My orders are simple, drink every single last drop of the soup in your bowl." It was at that moment that Yao becomes painfully aware that he no longer knows how to cry._

 _He strokes the head of the soldier._

 _White bone soup? He will drink anything, eat anything if it means staying alive._

 _I'll make sure every single one of you rascal will get back home alive, Yao find himself saying._

" _You are a murderer!"_

" _You're a demon."_

" _You're just a child with no mother."_

" _Who said that?" Yao turned around asking angrily._

 _Wang Yao find himself staring at the Empress he was forced to call Mother, berating a little boy. The pavilion overlooks a big, beautiful pond beside the imperial garden, all the children in the palace loves to play here. There is no other child in sight other than that little boy. He was on the verge of crying._

 _His previously worn armour and helmet is now gone, the blood the rotting flesh the battlefield, they are all gone. Instead, Wang Yao is wearing his usual attire in the palace, one that he wore when he was younger._

" _And now you are going to act like one without any manners. Goodness, look at you." The Empress spat out, hands moving out and twist the boy's cheek. "Such a dirty creature. I wonder if that lowly maid mother of yours ever taught you to be clean."_

 _Out of pain, the boy swats the Empress's hands away. This infuriates her and she gesture him to her ladies in waiting beside here. Upon instruction, they all go in one by one to slap and pinch the boy._

" _Stop it!" Yao shouted out sternly._

 _The boy's indignant eyes filled with angry tears looked towards the 9_ _th_ _prince, the Empress's vindictive eyes glance over as well, it was quickly replaced by snobbish looking ones._

" _Look who do we have here, another rude one that doesn't have a mother too." She laughed._

 _Wang Yao smiled and bowed down. "The 9_ _th_ _prince pay his respect to Mother."_

" _Are you here to stand up for your fellow motherless brother?" She sneered._

 _A bomb seems to tick off inside of Wang Yao at the Empress's repeated innuendo that they have absolutely no backings in this large palace filled with politics. Wang Yao look up at the Empress and said with a smile: "I believe Mother is not so insecure about her position as an Empress to resort to bullying Cheng Chang for thrills. There are countless things you can do in here."_

 _The Empress's face changed, in a huff, she retorted: "Imprudent child. I will have to talk to your Father about this and see to it that an appropriate punishment will be mete out to you and this brat here!"_

" _So be it." Yao merely answered._

 _As soon as they are alone, Wang Yao rushed to the boy with his head in his knee._

" _Are you okay?" He asked, arms around the little thing._

 _The boy looks up at him and pounce on Yao, hugging him around the neck tightly. "Not a talker, are we? "Yao smiled, soothing him by stroking his back. "Look at me." Yao said, pulling the boy away from him._

 _Cheng Chang stares back blankly at him. No longer a little boy._

 _Yao is confused. Cheng Chang took the moment when he is confused to lean in and kissed him on the lips._

" _What are you doing!?" Yao pushed him away in shock._

" _I love you."_

" _A-Are you crazy."_

" _Yes.. Only for you…" Cheng Chang plead, eyes imploring for any possible acceptance._

" _I.. I can't.. We can't" Yao shake his head, moving away from him._

" _Why?" Cheng Chang asked, hands clutching Yao's shoulder tightly. "Why?" he asked again and again, head leaning on Yao's chest, shattered._

" _We are brothers." Yao mumbled._

" _But you willingly drank and ate me on the battlefield." The 11_ _th_ _prince whispered, grip on Yao's shoulder trembling._

" _I-I didn't… That's not you.. That's.. another soldier.. It's.. It's not you." Yao retaliated._

" _Does it matter!?" Cheng Chang's head rise to face Yao again. Except this time, it's not a face staring back anymore. "You're a slut just like your mother. You should let us eat you willingly."_

 _Wang Yao pushed the figure away from him and stood up. He is surrounded by darkness; a single black figure stands in front of him. A sudden intense fear overwhelms him, as the black figure near. Yao step back a few steps and found himself with another black figure behind him._

" _What is going on?" Yao muttered looking around, distraught. "What do you guys want?" he shouted at the nearing figures._

 _He springs to his fighting stance, but the figure behind snake its arms underneath the 9_ _th_ _prince and held him with unprecedent strength, it held him tight as Yao struggled to get free. The black figure from the front bare his clothes, touching his skin in a crude and inappropriate manner._

" _What are you doing! I am the 9_ _th_ _prince! I DEMAND YOU TO STOP AT THIS INSTANCE!" he cried out in horror. Everything is dark, it makes Wang Yao's other senses so much more sensitive, he can feel more and more hands and fingers, touching, rubbing, poking his body. The sweat and the breath, it scares him._

" _Look at him, isn't he cute?" a voice whispered out of the blue._

" _The 9_ _th_ _prince? More like a princess for fucking." Another voice sneered out in the dark._

" _Look at this beautiful and smooth body. Such a pretty thing." Then another cooed. Wang Yao is confused, and disgusted, he can feel wet, blunt tips brushing against his body and poking his cheeks. He can't move at all._

" _Cheng Chang.. Help me.." Yao mumbled breathlessly. "Cheng Chang!" He shouted again. "Sister Huan… Sister Huan, please please please don't leave me alone. Somebody… save me please." he whines pitifully._

"Wang Yao.. Wang Yao!" he heard a voice calling out to him.

He opens his eyes wide again. His vision hover between blur and clear, he found the worried face looking back at him reassuring. The grip on his shoulder is no longer fear inducing, but his heart beat is not calming down from the deep breath he is desperately taking.

"Are you okay?" the voice said again. "What happened?" it asked again.

"It's just a nightmare." Yao mumbled, trying to reassure himself, still reeling in from the fear. "But I am so scared." He sat up, holding his splitting head.

"I am so scared." He said again, to the person in front of him.

"Don't be.. I am here"

"I am so scared Ivan. They are coming to get me." Wang Yao muttered.

Ivan is at loss over what to do. The 9th prince in front of him is distraught over a nightmare, what did he dream of? People say that dreams are always a reflection of the state of your mind and heart. But that doesn't matter. Not now.

"You will be okay." Ivan finally said, wrapping his arms around Wang Yao. "They won't get you. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Yao hung onto him tightly. Desperately. The smooth silk he wore clung onto his burning sweat slick skin, his long hair stuck messily over his neck like black ugly tendrils trying to consume this white pale body of his.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" he growled, when Ivan tried to pry him apart. Although all Ivan wanted was to clean him up, perhaps with some damp cloth or water. The desperation in the 9th prince demand is enough to stop Ivan in his track.

It was not long before the prince in Ivan's embrace drifted off again, whether he fell asleep or pass out, Ivan do not know. All he can feel is Yao's clawed grip slowly loosen up, but he never let go.

Ivan did not let go as promised as well.

The dim moonlight outside cast a shadow over the man standing just outside the slightly ajar door. The 11th prince look inside the room with bitterness, and if he would admit it: Jealousy. Clenched fist forms a crescent shape wounds on his palm, Ivan is not the only one who notice that Yao have dismissed all his servants. Cheng Chang have noticed it long ago, and he knows so much more than Ivan.

Cheng Chang knows that his 9th brother would get nightmares if he tries to sleep through a fever, he knows that it's the only time when Yao would literally beg for him to sleep with him. He wanted to be there for Yao when he wakes up from his nightmare and right this instance, he wanted to barge in and tear them apart so badly.

But that would expose him, wouldn't it?

He was caught a few times by Yao for stalking him when he was younger.

His martial arts are too strong. It's so hard to get close to him.

And this man.. Under the pretence of painting for him, got so close so easily. It's almost as if this foreigner was blatantly mocking his years of hard work. It's not fair at all, Cheng Chang found himself thinking.

He sat outside Yao's door simmering in his own resentment.

* * *

In another room, in another part of the massive palace, two ladies sat there waiting. The light grey dressing hides a sturdy physique, lower half of her face hidden by a thick veil that is equally grey. Another was dress in a sultry looking purple of myriad shades, beautiful features are adorned with an unapproachable sense of haughtiness.

The 5th princess and the 8th princess. Wang Mu and Wang Huang Huan.

"It's getting so late. What's taking that disabled man so long?" Mu huffed out in anger. "And it's so warm in here I am sweating."

"I believe we are just early, Sister Mu" Huang Huan merely replied, although she does wince at the blunt way her pretty sister just describe their 6th brother.

"Argh, if he is not coming out soon. I'll be asking Jin Xi to arrange a carriage back." Mu complains again, fanning herself with a hand-held fan violently.

At the very moment, the sound of footstep and wooden wheels rolling against the sandy pavement can be heard from a distance. It reaches closer and closer to the main hall where the two princesses are sitting and waiting. Out of the curtains came a lady in waiting pushing a man on a wheelchair dressed in Maroon, his face is thin with stubble, his lips are set in a thin straight line. Peeking out of the slit of his attire is a twisted right foot, broken by an external force and healed badly.

More than anything, the most unsettling part about this man are his eyes. They speak of vindication, so filled with grudge that if looks could kill, he would have mutilated you just to see you die slowly only to do it over and over again.

The look on Mu's face is immediate disgust, while Huang Huan looks slightly unsettled by him. Afterall, the 8th princess have work under him for some time, not that she enjoys it, but she is used to him. She took a glance over to Mu, and then to Ping, who gesture his lady in waiting to push him closer to the table.

There's fear in her eyes, flickering against the candle lights. She quickly nodded and pushed him over, and upon his second gesture, quickly scampered out of the halls. There're no smiles for his two sisters, only a face wishing to talk business.

He threw out a bunch of papers filled with words, the inks still fresh.

Mu was the first to snatch the papers, scanning through the words with a nonchalant attitude. A word or a sentence caught her attention and she repeated after it: "Treason? That sounds fine by me."

"Treason?" Huang Huan blurted out in horror, before snatching the papers from Mu. She read through the words that his 6th brother have written, eye brows drawn, and horror fills her eyes. "You can't use that against him."

"Why not?" Mu replied.

"Treason is punishable by death regardless of who you are."

Mu look on with annoyance at her sister's serious face, before brushing her concern with a "I don't care."

"He will die."

"I don't care!" Mu shouted, standing up, flipping the stool she has been sitting on prior. "He has taken everything from me. What use does a man have for such a pretty face? He is a slut just like his mother, and he must seduce and fucked his way to everything he has now!"

"But he.." Huang Huan started, she wanted to stand up for him because she knows the truth but, that bitter jealousy she has in her heart stopped her.

"But what?" Mu cried, "Have you ever lie on the bed with someone who thought you are the best thing in the world, only to have it all taken away the moment they saw your brother? Hah! Listen, its not even your sister, it's a brother. I can't even be compared to a man."

An ugly smirk pulls lightly across 6th prince's cheek.

Silence falls between the three of them, then Mu quickly followed on with a "I.. I will mourn for him if he dies." A hint of guilt flash past her face in the form of words, but it's gone just as quickly. "But at least." She continues. "He will…. never take our things away from us anymore."

Huang Huan swallowed a mouthful of indecisions. This is a road to no return. Ping place his palm on the back of her hands, and to her he tried talking with a mouth without a tongue: "T-to-are tout ah-tone." Gone are his vindictive eyes, but rather eyes that seek for her help, eyes that wanted justice for everything he has been through.

The 8th princess looked back at him and nodded. Yes, she thought. I am not alone. I am not the only one who wanted this.

Details of their plan, or more specifically, the 6th prince's plan deepen. The three siblings shall pour in their influence and whatever power they have, to start the ball rolling, and all guilt and hesitation will dissipate like the misty clouds in the purple sky.

* * *

The sound of zither accompanied by the bamboo flute float in through the air and into the windows, it landed lightly onto Ivan like the petals of the flowers grown around the palace. The soft silk surrounds him like the warmth of a women's embrace, yet airy enough to feel like the green grass of south of home.

Ivan opens his eyes greeted by pink, and his first thought went to the 9th prince. He looked to his side and find him gone. Ivan sat up immediately, worried. He quickly shuffled on his shoes and towards the door, he found a person dancing by the courtyard.

Dressed in soft shades of translucent pink, the grace of each swing thrown out of the person's arms, the poise of the dancer's poses during each interval. The nimble and feminine way it shields its face with the long, flowing sleeve and bend toward Ivan.

The bashful, fluttering eyes averted Ivan's gaze and looked away, the hidden mouth seems to be hiding a demure smile.

It's the 9th prince, yet.. almost not like him.

The jade green leaves fell swirling in circles, for a moment, Ivan felt as though he was back in the paintings again. A fairy has descended from Heavens and starting dancing, bells tinkering at his ankle and wrist seeming to charm Ivan along. The poor boy almost forgotten how to breath in front of this man.

Ivan snapped out of it unwillingly and rushed to his papers. He sketches out the 9th prince's dancing form, over and over. There was never such burning, intense need to sketch out so badly, it was as though fate brought him yearning and lusting for the world only to be here at this present moment to be yearning and lusting over capturing everything about this man.

Tears started falling out of his eyes, it filled his eye rim and flooded his vision. He wiped them off quickly with his sleeves, but it was replaced immediately. He wiped them again and again, yet tears kept falling. He felt frustrated these tears won't stop, they are hindering him from looking and drawing his beloved muse.

He cried.

"Don't cry." Ivan heard a voice. He looked up and found himself looking up to the 9th prince. "Why are you crying?" his soft concern voice asked, gently stroking the back of Ivan's head.

"Yaooooo.." Ivan cried, bawling and hugging the prince and burying his head onto his chest.

"What happened?" Yao asked again.

"Yaoooo.." Ivan bawled again, dragging out his name like a little kid whining, trying to beg for something.

"Yes? What? What happened?" Yao asked, pulling him apart, cupping his teary face up towards him.

"Yao, I have realised that I have lived to meet you. I was born… just… to be here, looking at you, nothing else. Your callous beauty and unfeeling touch pierce through me again and again, embroidering my life and sewing over every measly experience I possesses. Every breath I take now, burns of you. Every thought I have now, assail of you." Ivan speaks, pouring his hearts out. He tightened his grip on Yao's clothes. "And I don't know what to do." He sobbed.

Wang Yao's eyes soften.

He leaned in and gave Ivan a kiss on the lips.

Slowly, he gave a light smile, whispering softly and a little sadly, "You will learn to regret me."

"I won't" Ivan pouted, trying for another kiss again.

Wang Yao moved away, and pinch Ivan's chubby cheeks before retorted: "You cheeky bastard."

All over at the outer gate, a pair of hands tightened its grip on a tray filled with food and medicine. The banter between the budding relationship did not go unnoticed. As again, the 11th prince, stood there, indignant. He was always late, always one step behind. He hides himself back behind the gates, away from sight, trying hard the rein in his rage.

Am I too quiet? Am I too complacent? Am I too contented at where I am? Or am I too slow and accidentally let go of any opportunity to be close to brother Yao? Why? How did this happen? Cheng Chang finds himself thinking.

Trembling fingers dropped the tray, but his mind is no longer on delivering them.

He walked away, back to his house.

"Did you hear that?" Ivan asked, head moving over to the direction of the gates.

"Yes, I did." Yao smiled. "It's my 11th brother. Cheng Chang."

Ivan turn back looking at the 9th prince. Absentmindedly, he asked "D-Do you think he saw us…?"

"He must have. Else he would have come right in." Yao replied, eyes not looking at Ivan.

There's something brewing underneath something that sounds too good to be true. There's invisible spiderwebs all around, and Ivan can feel it, that slowly and surely, he is walking right into it, entangling himself with every move he made. Twisting himself deeper into this sweet, delicious and dreamlike trap.


	17. Chapter 16

**Into the Array C16**

 **Hi Ilich, thank you so damn much for your review. It really touched my heart :)!**

 **Thanks BTSarmy too :D!**

 **Ehh... This chapter.. is a little.. happy and sad I think. Depending on who you are rooting I guess.**

 **Thank you to whoever enjoyed this as well.**

* * *

"We are done!" Ivan exclaimed joyously, looking at his first finished piece with pride.

"You should not have told him that." the 13th prince commented, a little lifelessly as he fiddles with the kaleidoscope in his hand.

"Why?"

"He's going to run away from home again."

"Mind your words, Xiao Bao." Hsiao Zheng interjected, giving a tap on Xiao Bao's head to emphasize his point. "I am not running away from home. It's called exploration."

"Yeah yeah."

"Besides, Father have told me to stay until all the paintings are done. So…" the 12th prince added, looking as listless as the 13th prince. "Can't leave."

Ivan let out a chuckle.

The dignified portrait of Hsiao Zheng, filled with as much life as the living specimen right in front of him, earn its first praise from none other than the 12th prince himself.

"This is really well done. If staying in the palace means looking at more of your paintings, I think it is indeed an honour. I could have a chance to learn a thing or two from you." Hsiao Zheng gushed, standing behind Ivan, admiring his portrait.

"No, the honour is mine. I would love to learn from you too." Ivan replied.

"When is it going to be my turn." Xiao Bao pouted at the side.

"Ah, regarding that. I think it will take some time because I am still finishing up the 9th prince's portrait. And I need to paint for 11th prince too." Ivan explains.

"Them too?" Xiao Bao asked, albeit with a dejected expression. As though he knew or rather, he can guess where they are in a rush for.

"Come on, isn't your 12th brother enough for you?" Hsiao Zheng said, poking him with his fan, his way of comforting his youngest brother. "I'm staying you know?"

"How can you be compared to my brother Yao." Xiao Bao groan dramatically. "Anything you cook turn into char, anything brother Yao cooks turn into food fit for a prince like me."

"Chey. Complaining about things when I tried to cook for you."

"Hmpf, I'm ignoring you and your I-can't-cook-anything ass." Xiao Bao replied, spitting out his tongue at Hsiao Zheng before running out of the house, presumably off to the imperial kitchen again.

"That brat." Hsiao Zheng commented. He turns back to Ivan keeping up his things, letting out a sigh that things are going to get quite boring without a fellow artist for company. "Are you going to brother Yao's place next?"

"No, on the contrary, I am going to the 11th prince place." Ivan replied, a little bothered by something.

"Oh, don't worry. He's.. still pretty professional when it comes to things." The 12th prince said, as if he knows what Ivan's concerns were. Although it has been years since the 3 of them last interacted for this long, he hopes what he said it out loudly to Ivan are still true. A light gnawing sense of concern says otherwise.

"I hope so." Ivan mutter absentmindedly. He can't shake off this apprehension after Yao confirm with him that it was the 11th prince that stood outside of the gate. Somehow Yao seemed really calm, maybe he has a plan to deal with him. Yao did say he will drop by the 11th prince place when they are painting.

* * *

A lady in waiting from the house of the 11th prince soon drop by and brought Ivan to his house. She brings him all the way to an empty study room void of any books or stationaries, where the only indication that it was even a study room is the sign hanged outside the room's door.

The lady in waiting placed him here and promptly served tea, she asked him to wait while the prince get ready and indicate that there will be someone bringing in his supplies shortly.

Ivan sipped on his tea, sitting there, awkwardly.

Until the 11th prince opened the door and walk right in, surprising Ivan.

"Goo-" Ivan started.

"Just so you know." Cheng Chang immediately cut him off. "I really hate you." He declares, sitting down on one of the chairs in the room and looking back at Ivan. "So you can drop that goody two shoe pretence of yours and tell me what is your purpose for going so near my brother."

"Oh." Ivan whispered under his breath. That's direct, but it also makes things easier, he thought. "W-Well.. I really do admire your brother. I just.. Really enjoy his company, that's all."

Cheng Chang let out a condescending laugh and did a series of slow clap.

"Wow, what incredibly creative excuse you have used there." He mocked.

"What?" Ivan replied, quite offended by the 11th prince's words. "It's okay if you doubt me. But what I have said are true…"

"You think you are the only one who ever said that?" the 11th prince retorted. "What have you done for my brother? What rights do you have to even get so close to him? You just like him because of how he looks, isn't it? Then let me tell you, you are not good enough for him. Superficial bastards."

"I don't deny that I was initially attracted to him because of his looks, I would be lying through my teeth if I said I am not. He looks otherworldly, someone who demands absolute attention from everyone around him, someone you can admire for eternity if time permits. Then I started becoming compelled to be around him because of the rumours I have heard, he intrigues me. But then the more time I have spent with him, the more fun it gets. The 9th prince is just a person who wants to have fun, and someone who wants …"

"To be free." Cheng Chang continues for him, gritting his teeth, extremely unimpressed with Ivan's speech.

Ivan look back at him, surprised. And somewhat, jealous but somewhat understanding. What confusing feelings, he found himself thinking. Then giving a small smile, he said: "Yes.. to be free."

The distanced shuffling feet and moving sounds prompted the 11th prince to keep his mouth shut, it's not long before there's a knock on the door. An eunuch came in bowing and announced: "Your Royal Highness Sir, the art supplies of Ivan Sir are here."

"Bring them in." he replied. Coldly, and composed

"Yes Sir."

The next few minutes are awkward silence on Ivan's part as he sat in the same room as the hostile prince, while the servants bring in canvases and art supplies, setting it up nicely. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that the incomplete paintings of Mu and Yao was brought in by accident as well. As soon as the servants left, the tense atmosphere fills the air again.

"What are you waiting for?"

Ivan look back at the prince in front of him. "Well, if you don't mind. You can tell me something about yourself while I start."

"Why should I?"

"It… Helps me work faster." Ivan lied. He's just curious.

"No."

"That's fine by me." Ivan quietly said. There is something unsettling with the composed and collected nature of the 11th prince that Ivan tried to steer clear from. It's almost as though his wrath is a beast, hastily thrown inside a wooden cage with a flimsy, lousy lock.

The silence falls inside the room once again. This time a little less awkward as Ivan focus himself on mixing his paint and sketching the silhouette. There's a certain paragon of virtue with Cheng Chang despite his unsettling aura, Ivan observe him with deep intent, the way he inhales deeply and strongly only to exhale harshly as he looks away from Ivan, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

But there are questions Ivan wants to know, and occupational habit dies hard; Ivan's mouth shoots off questions before his brain can even say no.

"Perhaps you would like to share your first impression of your siblings?" Ivan said, looking at Cheng Chang and back to the canvas, painting over the blank spaces.

"Are we that close?" Cheng Chang replied with disdain.

"There's no need to be this hostile. I am just task with painting you for your people. I do not want to paint a picture of what I think of you, which are incredibly bad by the way, but rather a picture of who you really are." Ivan retorted, a tad annoyed by his hostility at this point of time.

"Who do you think you are talking to huh?" Cheng Chang shouted, standing up.

"Is this really necessary?" Ivan blurted out, he was incredibly pissed as well. He looks up at the nearing 11th prince, annoyance apparent on his facial features.

"What's with that look huh?" Cheng Chang pulled Ivan up to his face by his attire quite violently. "You are talking to a fucking prince, so act like you are talking to one."

Out of reflex, Ivan pushed him away from him. "Are you really trying to do this? I am a guest of Your Majesty, your Father. Is this how you treat your guest." He returns the 11th prince's demand.

Ivan tidies up his clothes clumsily, but before he can even look up. A heavy punch landed across his cheek, it cuts deeply inside his mouth and blood seeps out from the corner of his mouth. This really anger Ivan.

Cheng Chang pulled Ivan by his collar again. "Using my Father against me? You think I would be scared, aren't you? Wrong." He shouted, fingers trembling with uncontrolled rage. He throws another punch across Ivan's cheek again, bruising started surfacing now.

But Ivan is no push over. He did not compete for the crown with his brother and won by luck, he looks back at Cheng Chang and hit him across the cheek as well. This retaliation escalated into an all out fight between the two man.

The loud commotion did not go unnoticed by the servants, and just when persuasion falls on deaf ears and nothing seems to be able to ease the tension. The 9th prince arrives at the gate.

"Go on, announce me." Yao said to the guards at the gate.

A lady in waiting rushes out and pulls Yao by the arms, dragging him in before anxiously said: "Your Royal Highness, our Sir Cheng Chang is fighting with the foreigner. I saw him pulling out his sword, I think he might kill the foreigner if there's any more delay. Please hurry."

"What?" Yao exclaimed, following tightly.

The door to the study room is surrounded by several servants looking in worriedly, one or two them holding onto their head or arms seeping with blood. Yao rushed and burst in to find the two of them still in a fight, with Cheng Chang's sword drawn and swiping in down onto Ivan's shoulder.

The 9th prince ran in and stood in front of Ivan. He held up his hands and grab hold tight to stop the momentum of Cheng Chang's deadly swing.

"What do you think you are doing, Cheng Chang?" Yao demanded fiercely, fresh red blood flows out from the deep wound on his palm from holding the sharp blade.

"B-Brother…" Cheng Chang stuttered in shock. "W-Why are you here?"

Wang Yao tightened his grip and throw Cheng Chang's sword by the blade across the room, all the while maintaining his berating and question eye contact with the 11th prince. "Are you tired of living? You know how Father hated us drawing swords in the palace. And you draw it to fight with Ivan, what if he dies? Are you forgetting that you are military man? Where's your code of honour, fighting an unarmed man."

"Brother Yao, I understand. I am sorry. J-Just, let me look at your palm. It's bleeding badly." The 11th prince plead worriedly. Hands trying to reach out to Yao's bleeding ones.

"It's none of your business." Yao chided, pulling his hands away from Cheng Chang. In the meantime, the dripping blood forms a tiny pool underneath his arms, but it did not seem to bother Yao. "Apologise to Ivan, not me." He added.

"What?" Cheng Chang asked, the pool of blood serves as a pulsing reminder of the guilt for hurting his beloved brother, but this request by Yao caught him off-guard.

"You hurt Ivan. Now apologise to him."

"Why should I? He disrespected me."

"Hey, I did not disrespect you." Ivan retaliated agitatedly.

"Okay, Okay. Stop Ivan." Yao stopped Ivan and turn back to Cheng Chang. "How have he disrespected you."

"He tried to pry into the imperial palace's affair, asking all these personal questions about my relationship with our siblings. Trying to use our Father against us and trying to get close to you. He's definitely a spy for his country. Brother Yao, don't be deceived by this man."

"Spy?" Ivan asked incredulously.

"He's just trying to strike a conversation about your life to do his painting. Don't you find what you are saying makes no sense at all?" Yao sigh, disapproval apparent on his face.

"Are you saying that you told him everything about yourself to him?" Cheng Chang asked, his nose stuffing up, light tears lined his eyes.

"No, we just had a talk casually. We talk about ourselves so that he can draw who we are, isn't that the point Father wanted these portraits to be drawn?" Yao explained.

"WHY?" Cheng Chang yelled, clearly upset. His hands clutch Yao's arm tightly. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" The whiff of the metallic smell from the blood reminds Cheng Chang of what he has done again, and in a mix of rage and guilt, he let out a frustrated growl before running out of the house.

The servants outside the room all ran and followed after the 11th prince, leaving the two man in the room alone.

A sharp sound tore through the air, tearing Yao out from the daze he didn't know he fallen into. Ivan tore apart his own sleeve into a few strips of cloth, Yao turn towards him, knitting his brow.

"What are you doing?" he asks Ivan.

Ivan did not reply, instead he gently took Yao's wounded hand and started wrapping the cloth around the wound. He wrapped it tightly, to stop the bleeding.

"We have clean cloth for that you know." Yao snorted lightly.

"I'm just stopping the bleeding for now. You were bleeding so much. Look, it flows away and stain our shoes now. "Ivan said, lifting the soles of his shoe showing the stained portion. He muses over the face of the 9th prince for a while before saying: "It's a little hard to work with your brother if he keeps being this hostile towards me. I would just like to clarify that I am not a spy for my country."

"I understand. I will talk to him about it. Besides, if you are really a spy, you won't keep asking redundant and boring questions like my father and mother. You will be more interested in my war exploits." Yao answered with a chuckle. "Though I would like to say you would make a very good soldier." He continued, feeling up Ivan's arms and waist.

"O-Ouch, W-What are you doing?" Ivan ask, shielding himself from Yao's touch. It's making him feel weird again, and his body hurts from the fight earlier.

"Wow, I never got a chance to actually touch it when we took a bath together, but you are pretty muscular. And you survive Cheng Chang's attack, great feat I would say. I almost thought I would be too late and bracing myself for a dead body when I comes in." Yao teased.

"I did train a little while I was younger." Ivan shrugged.

"You can always work for me." Yao nudge.

A tattered canvas at the background caught Ivan's eyes. His eyes widened, before the blow finally spread across his whole face. "Oh my god." He cried, walking past Yao and slowly moving towards the broken canvas leaning on the wall. "My painting. It's broken. And to think I was almost done with this piece. Oh my god, what about the others. No….. Princess Mu's painting too…"

"What happened?" Yao asked, squatting down beside Ivan.

"Your portrait is ruined. So is Princess Mu's."

"Hmmm.. You can always redraw it."

"That's not the point. I promised your Father to finish up your portrait and the 11th prince's first. I have overheard that things are not so good in the front lines. Your country needs you and the 11th prince. I'll want do my best to help." He looks back at Yao, letting out a smile.

Somehow, that genuine sincerity in that light smile of Ivan's made Yao's heart skip a beat. A fleeting moment but its impact is a little strong. Yao look away from Ivan.

"Oh well." Ivan finally sigh, heart pain over his loss. "I take it as my karma for losing my temper and fighting back."

"You would die if you don't. He did not hold back, I can tell."

Ivan look over sadly at Yao. Musing, he said: "I don't understand why he hates me this much. All I wanted was to draw a portrait where the subject can proudly say, that's me, that's my story and that's what I want people to know."

"I'll talk to him." Yao reassures Ivan.

* * *

Empty bottles of wine littered the floor, some rolled away from the main clutter, but they all originated from the round table in the middle of the bedroom. Lying on his arms, wasted on the table is none other than 11th prince. Holding on his free hands is another half-drunk bottle of wine, which he still takes swigs from in between his mumblings.

The door opens lightly. Filling the darkness inside with the moonlight from the outside, the thick intoxicating smell of alcohol are also lightly diluted from the night air. The 9th prince steps inside, the clinking sound of him knocking over the bottle echoes.

"XIAO JU" Cheng Chang blabbered. "Who said you are allowed inside. Have I run out of wine again?"

"It's me."

"Brother Yao?"

"Why did you drink so much. It's not good for your health." Yao nagged, closing the door and slowly navigate his way to Cheng Chang.

"I drink so that I can forget."

"What do you want to forget?" Yao asked, mostly distracted with not falling and pushing away bottles to make way for his feet to stand.

Cheng Chang falls silent.

"Cheng Chang?" Yao probed.

"You." He finally said.

"That's sad. Considering that we have been through so much on the battlefield." Yao continued, inching closer to his brother.

"You know what's sad?" Cheng Chang said.

"What?"

Cheng Chang kept quiet for a moment. "That there's no wine again." He lied.

"I said you need to stop drinking. You forgot about our military code, have you?"

"No, I remember them all too clearly. No alcohol and no prostitute. No killing of elderlies, children, men and women if they have surrendered and absolutely no rape. But I am home right now. I could at least drink." Cheng Chang recited.

"Still.. It is good to adopt these things outside of the military. Now stop drinking and go to bed." Yao said gently, taking away the bottle in his hands and helping him up.

"Why are you here?"

Now it's Yao's turn to keep quiet. But it makes Cheng Chang angry, because he knows what Yao is here for.

"You're here because of that foreigner, right?" Cheng Chang slurred agitatedly. "You are here because of him." The 11th prince sobbed, it's so hard to keep mums about these emotions he always has, and alcohol just seems to tip the cup constantly brimming with this hurt, this loneliness, this unrequited love. So easily.

"Do you how much it hurts?" the 11th prince cried, hugging his brother so tightly. "You are everything to me. Everything."

"You are my everything too. This family is my everything." Yao smiled, and in the darkness, returned Cheng Chang's embrace.

"No. No. No. That's not it. Not like this." Cheng Chang sobbed, shaking his head. "You don't understand."

Yao let out a sigh. He does, he knows. He knew it all along.

"You need rest, Let's talk tomorrow."

"You don't understand." The 11th prince continued crying. He pulled himself apart from Yao and leaned his head close to Yao, greedy lips searched for his, and momentarily Yao is stunned as flashbacks of unpleasant events flooded his brain. Cheng Chang take his inactions as consent, he deepened their connections, drinking and eating him.

Déjà vu.

A smack landed across the 11th prince's face. "I'm sorry." Yao blurted out, aware of his actions and inactions. He pulled apart, standing up. Emotions still in disarray, he quickly added: "I'm sorry. Just.. Just rest well. I'll.. We'll talk tomorrow."

He hastily left.

Maybe, the 11th prince thought. Maybe he could sleep right now and create a beautiful dream, a dream where the 9th prince is not his brother, and that he loves him too. But dreams like these makes waking up a nightmare, it makes everything so much more painful. The untold ache trapped behind the tears glistening against the meagre moonlight, Cheng Chang silently sobbed: "Do you know what's sad? That I can never say I love you."


	18. Chapter 17

**Into the Array C17**

 **Thank you Hetalianprincess for the review!**

* * *

Ivan stood outside Yao's bedroom door. The sun has just risen, and he can still feel the dews in the air, caressing the side of his face as he ponders over his feelings. It is a quiet morning save the chirps of the early birds. But nothing seems to be amiss.

He wanted to ask Yao if it is okay to go to the 11th prince place, he wanted to finish his painting first. He is afraid of going alone though, what if some misunderstanding happens again, he thought.

In the bedroom, a pair of eyes widened. Something is definitely amiss.

He is not here.

More precisely for Yao, the 11th prince is not here.

That's rare, Yao thought. He must be really upset this time.

The 9th prince sat up and stretch his back. Life have been a pleasure since he came back, he could almost get used to this kind of indulgent lifestyle, but it felt like a violation of the strict military lifestyle he held in such high esteem. Perhaps he has no rights to be berating Cheng Chang at all, he wonders.

The movement of shadow against the sunlight distracted Yao from his thoughts, it didn't take much guess for him to know it's Ivan.

He pushed the door and was greeted by the painter.

"You're awake." Ivan utter out in shock, apparently caught off-guard by the opening of the door. His light blonde coloured hair shines against the gradually rising sun, the breeze flies past bringing strands of his luminated hair moving in the air, glittering them. Ivan's face broke into a radiant smile, as beautiful as the sun.

"Stop ruining my sun." Yao said, returning his smile.

Ivan let out a bewildered expression. He turned towards his back and look up at the sun. He turns back to Yao. "Did I block your sun?"

Yao chuckled. "What are you here for?"

"Oh." Ivan let out, "I was hoping you could follow me to the 11th prince's house." Puppy dog eyes silently plead.

"Are you that scared of my brother." He teased, but quickly followed up with: "I better go with you. Wait for me, I'll wash up and get changed."

Ivan continued standing outside of the bedroom, waiting for him. He turned around to the courtyard, the same place overlooking from his bedroom, the same place where Yao danced in that feminine costume, the same place where Yao would practise his martial arts, sword swinging as gracefully and as forceful as when he dances. And breeze will always whisper gently with petals and leaves. It is a courtyard surrounded by nicely trimmed foliage and stone statues of mythical creatures, it was here where it felt as though time flies.

"Stop spacing out." A voice cut through his thick thoughts. A well groomed and casually dressed Yao stood beside him, looking out to the courtyard and back at him.

Ivan slipped right back to his thoughts, he has been wondering for something for so long. "Who taught you how to dance?" he asked, quite distracted to see the bitter smile on Yao's face in response.

"My wife."

"You have a wife?"

"Used to."

"She danced?"

"The best. She was the prima donna amongst the palace's dancers."

"Where is she now?" Ivan blurted out, suddenly realise it might not be a good idea. He looks at Yao, but the 9th prince's eyes are unreadable. The slight snicker that pull at the corner of his mouth seems a little scornful.

"I killed her."

Ivan's eyes widened. He felt as though he has open a pandora's box. It took a moment, but Ivan followed up with: "Are the rumours in the palace true?"

"Maybe." Yao shrugged, before Ivan can continue with anymore questions, he quickly added: "I am not feeling very well. Tell Cheng Chang that I will find him if he starts any trouble again. I.. I'll be taking a rest."

"I'm sorry." Ivan said, guilt evident in his tone.

"It's okay." Yao replied, before disappearing in the room.

Ivan stare after the back of the 9th prince. He has almost forgotten about the darkness that follows so closely to this man.

* * *

The Emperor lifted his teacup, drinking down a specially prepared tea from the servants. The table is spread with fruits and snacks and surrounding the big and round table in this heavily decorated room are the Empress, the 1st, 2nd and 3rd prince, the 8th princess, Lord Wei and lastly followed by Ivan.

He silently wondered why he is here with them when he should be finding the 11th prince instead.

"Drink. Lord Wei have brought these tea leaves from the Urumqi, they taste good." the Emperor urged.

Everyone cheers with their teacups and drank it as well.

"Aren't you a rare guest here, it's been quite a well since you visited." The Emperor directed his questions to Lord Wei.

Lord Wei let out a hearty laugh. "I've been travelling, else how would I be able to get these rare gifts for Your Majesty."

"Yes yes, you have indeed met some very interesting people. Ivan from Samara here is a great example. I have seen his paintings, beautiful."

Ivan gave a nod of gratitude towards him.

"Of course." Lord Wei replied. His jovial expression turned into a worried one. "There is a reason for coming back of course. I have noticed an unsettling pattern while I was travelling around the cities and I thought it would be best to report it. Certain rumours have been floating around that the countries surrounding us have been bolstering their military might."

The Emperor's face darkened.

The 2nd and 3rd prince look at each other, somehow managed to communicate without talking.

"Li Shi, Rong Chao. What do you think?"

"Ah?" Li Shi replied, nudging the brother sitting closely beside him.

"We have our 9th brother. As much as Father wants to deny it, he is a brilliant strategist. There's 11th brother, and even Huan huan here is good enough. We have a strong army with advance weapons. Why are you worried?" Rong Chao added with a smile.

Lord Wei nodded, he gave a glance over to Ivan. Took a deep breath. Thousands of thoughts and decision have flashes pass in his mind, and one of them is to reveal the dirty linen of the royal family. He turned to Ivan and said: "Ivan, haven't you arranged a painting session with anyone today?"

"Regarding that, I can't seem to find the 11th prince in his place. And I was invited by Your Majesty to join him for some tea." Ivan explains.

"Right." Lord Wei mutter.

"You can speak your mind here, Lord Wei." The Emperor stated.

Lord Wei hesitated. He knows that Ivan is not just anybody, and revealing it now is akin to dropping a stone on his own foot. "Your Majesty, the unsettling part of the rumours is that someone in the palace are behind this chain of events. Somebody is trying to start a rebellion."

A collective drew back of breath resonated around the table.

Zhu En is the first to snap out of the news, and he asked Lord Wei: "Did the rumours you heard points to anyone in the palace?"

"I do not think that is necessary. It will only drive wedges amongst the Royal family." Lord Wei answered.

"The Royal Family?" the Empress repeated scornfully. "You must absolutely say it then. We can't have this family killing each other again."

"Yes. Spill the names. I will send people to investigate and the clear the name if necessary." The Emperor added, backing the Empress up.

Lord Wei let out a sigh. "It's the 9th prince, Your Majesty."

Blood drain from all the prince's face. Li Shi and Rong Chao look at each other again, this time with knitted brows and worried eyes. Their collective eyes then look at Zhu En, as though there's something going on with them. The only one person seemingly unaffected is the 8th princess, her scarred face grim and firm, void of any expression before and after the news.

"Li Shi, Rong Chao. Look into it. Send people to investigate."

"Yes Father."

"What investigation. He is a jinx. He will bring bloodshed to this family just like he always has." The Empress cried.

"My dear. Get a hold of yourself, I will investigate. Zhu En bring your mother to her room. I will see you later in the meeting."

"Yes Father."

"Father." Huang Huang said. "I feel that Yao should not go back to the battlefield in the meantime. Rumours like this will dampen the morale of the soldiers. I am willing to take over him in the meantime."

"There no need to. I think Cheng Chang will do just fine for now." He waved his hands dismissively. "Ivan, in addition to inviting you for tea today, would also inform you that Cheng Chang will not be in the palace for some time."

"Pardon me but if I may ask where have the 11th prince gone to?"

"A scout came in through the imperial gates slightly before the break of dawn requesting the presence of their leaders in the front lines. Cheng Chang is on the way there, he will be back soon."

Ivan nodded understandingly. "What about the 9th prince?"

"He will stay. They are all capable people, they are just too used to Yao. Wean them off getting the easy way out. We can't all just depend on one person."

Ivan smiled politely. However, it is obvious even to Ivan that the Emperor does not want to depend on the 9th prince. He knows, because he can see Viktor in the Emperor's eyes, that same pair of eyes whenever he comes home, or whenever praises from their subjects pour in from his suggestion. "Your Majesty, is there anyone who would like to be painted next? I have already completed the 12th prince's painting. Half done with the 11th prince's."

"Perhaps you would fare well with my 4th daughter. I believe she will be free for the next 5 days."

"The 4th princess?"

"Yes. My 4th daughter is a talented musician, you are in for a treat when you are painting for her."

"Ah, I've heard. They are indeed beautiful, it would be an honour to meet her."

The Emperor laugh, and with a gesture, he commands the servants all standing around to bring Ivan to his new subject. "Great, Lord Wei have business with me, we shall continue our tea. Now go on."

"Father, I believe it is best to keep 9th brother away from the front lines in the meantime this investigation takes place. In any case, 8th sister can take his place."

"No, this will bring in whispers. Huang Huan cannot go back."

The exchange between the prince and the Emperor fade off into the distance as Ivan moved further and further away from the room. He must inform Yao of today's tea meeting, but the 9th prince is hiding in his room.

* * *

The gate opens to a large courtyard and various buildings in the house. From one of the buildings are sounds of chattering, the Emperor's servant led Ivan to another more obscure and slightly smaller building at the back. The door opens and they are greeted by a lady in soft blue scrutinizing over a musical instrument on her hand, standing behind her is another woman dressed in white scrutinizing the instrument as well.

Their heads look up at Ivan in shock, the lady in blue breaks out into a small laugh. She turned to the lady in white and said: "That scares me Shu San."

"That scares me too, Lady Fang."

"My apologies, but your servants have been informed to not announce our presence." The Emperor's servant explained.

"It's okay. Announcing your presence is going to disrupt the dance practise."

Princess Fang turns back to Ivan and asked: "What brings our esteem painter to this humble place?"

With his palm over his heart, Ivan gave a bow. "Good morning, Princess. Your Father have requested for your portrait to be painted next."

"Sure. Perhaps we can move this session to the pavilion outside. It overlooks my courtyard so that I can monitor my dancers." The 4th princess suggested, accompanied by a good-natured smile.

"I'll prepare." Shu San said.

The princess let out an even bigger smile, eyes trailing the lady until she is out of the room. Her pleasant disposition makes Ivan felt comfortable, he is already looking forward to painting for her already.

"How was it like painting for my 9th brother?"

"Everyone seems to be pretty obsessed with him in this family." Ivan noted.

The 4th princess giggled, the back of her hands covering the lips unable to hide the bells tinkering in her laugh. "Of course, we are. Have you ever seen anyone as breath-taking as him?"

"You are right."

"So, how was it?"

"He was, unexpected. Always doing things that are unexpected."

"That sounds just like him alright."

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, Shu San came in informing them that everything is ready and led them all to the pavilion. The part surrounding the pavilion is filled with bamboo trees, giving a cooling shade to the already cooling air. Teas and fruits are served at the table while Ivan prepares himself.

Girls dressed in whites started flowing out of a building, squealing and chattering away. Shu San leads them along and they seem to follow, they are warming up and practising. And the 4th princess's eyes still followed Shu San's every move with admiration.

Ivan noticed that. "I'm going to ask Shu San to stand behind me if you continue looking at her like that." He teased.

Fang looked back at him. Light shades of red surfaced across her cheeks. She smiled and said: "I heard from Hsiao Zheng you love a good story."

"You are right."

"Anything you would like to know then?"

"Your music is well known beyond these palace walls. But I think you are not just someone who plays music in this palace aren't you?"

"Perceptive. I work with the prima donna of the palace's dancers to provide music and dance for my Father. So, I guess you could say I am the one in charge of everything regarding music and dance in this palace."

"You like her, don't you?" Ivan asked, eyes on the canvas. But he already knew Fang's eyes unknowingly glanced over to the prima donna again.

The 4th princess smiled again, "I guess there's no use for me to hide. My family… are always this straightforward with our love. "

"Tell me your story with her then."

"There's nothing much to talk about. I just met her when I was collaborating with the previous prima donna and we just hit it off from there. There's nothing particular, I guess somewhere along the way I just long to stay beside her forever."

"That sounds nice."

Fang nodded. Then she looks back at the Ivan sketching in front of him, "What about you? Do you like our brother then? You don't need to hide, I heard it from Hsiao Zheng already."

"Why is he spreading such weird gossip." Ivan commented, knitting his brow in amusement.

The smile on her face is gone, and she looked serious all the sudden. "Ivan." She uttered, as though she has something to say. But then she stopped and said: "Nothing."

"You can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell."

"I'm sorry I don't have much stories to share with you."

"That's okay."

Not long after the 4th princess felt it was right that her favourite musical instrument should be drawn together with her, and she requested it to be brought in. Between a friendly banter and exchange of ideas, the music that touches hearts flows through the air and Ivan finally realise the reason why people felt for them, because they are meant for someone. Wordless, are music and dance, but they speak the loudest to the people they want to.

Unwittingly, Ivan thought back about that one time he caught him dancing.

* * *

Frozen armour clank and rattle, the men on the horses ride through the road in the rain. The cold chills them to the bone, but they kept on riding hoping to reach their destination in the morning.

"Second in Command. We need to stop. Even if we can take it, the horses won't be." A soldier called out.

Cheng Chang halt his horse to a stop, turning around, his grim face relented when he saw the exhaustion on his soldier's face. "Where's the nearest town?"

"Xiangju, Sir."

"Let's go there."

"B-But Sir.. Are you sure?"

Cheng Chang ignored him and ordered another soldier to lead the way.

The soldiers soon arrive in the bustling town. And it becomes clear why that soldier warned against it, bright lanterns lined the skies while red lanterns are hung on every two houses they past by. Traders with goods and madams with girls all fly towards the group of armour-clad soldiers like bees to honey.

Cheng Chang and his group of soldiers knew better and settled for an inn for rooms. However, it's filled. And they went to the next inn, but it was filled. So are the next and the next and the next, all the inns they went to are filled.

"Sir, why don't you try the brothels. It might cost more but there should be some spaces for the night." An inn keeper suggested.

"Imprudent!" Cheng Chang said sternly, slapping the table in agitation.

"No no no, please forgive me. It was only a suggestion because it's late." The inn keeper quickly begged.

"Sir, please reconsider." The same soldier told the 11th prince this town said. "Our men and horses are exhausted. It would be best if we can take a rest."

Cheng Chang knit his brow. After a short while, he gestured his approval.

The soldier brought them all to a grand brothel. The insides are vast, the lanterns are built lining with gemstones where it amplifies and glitter the lights within. Three rows of round tables are on either side of a long carpet that stretches to the start of a stage. Thick, intoxicating mix of smoke, alcohol and perfumes fills the air, the loud noises of men and women on either side drowns out the music coming from the stage.

Loud, playful screams screech out from the room, the door opens and naked girls covering themselves in blanket ran out laughing, chased by lecherous men in blindfolds.

Cheng Chang furrowed his brows in distaste. He turns to the soldier and demanded: "Xiao He, this the best you can find?"

"I am sorry Sir, but this is the only brothel with enough rooms for all of us." Xiao He bowed.

"Hmpf" Cheng Chang let out in irritation.

The Madam of the brothel quickly welcome them, gesturing and bringing them to their room and in the meantime, tried to persuade them to take a lady. The soldiers know better, so did Cheng Chang.

As Cheng Chang disappears into his room, Xiao He, the last one to go into the room, quickly pull the Madam aside and whispers: "I'll pass you the things later, do everything according to the plan and you will be rewarded heavily."

"Of course, Sir. Anything for you." The Madam chuckled.

* * *

A gentle knock tore Cheng Chang away from his letters, "Who is it?"

"I'm sent from my Madam."

"Go away."

"Please Sir." The lady outside said, before audaciously open and closed the door after her.

"Are you deaf?" Cheng Chang shouted, but his eyes flare with anger at the sight of a pink dress on the lady and the smell of that all too familiar scent. "Where did you get your dress and your perfume?" he demanded displeasure.

"I..I.. The…" the lady stuttered pitifully.

"Get out!" he shouted again. "I do not wish to be rough on women."

"I'm sorry. Please let me stay." She cried, tears falling down her cheeks, her hands too busy carrying a tray of wine to wipe it away. "Madam will beat me if I don't earn my stay. I promise I won't do anything. J-Just this wine. Please." The lady slowly walks towards the table and gently let the tray down. "Please, this wine is the best in the house. Just let me stay and watch you drink, so that there's something for me to account to the Madam."

Biting down his lips in vexation, Cheng Chang reaches out to the bottle of wine and chug it all down. He wiped off his lips with the back of his hand and throw the bottle across the room in anger. The action startled the lady.

"Get more wine in here." He demanded.

"Yes Sir." The lady quickly said and slip out of the room.

The Madam saw her coming out of the room and block her way, "How did it go?"

The lady let out a smirk and replied confidently: "Everything is under control. There is no man I can't tame."

"Good. After this, you will be free, with a huge sum of gold. Use it for your treatment or spend it out in your last days."

"Oh, I will Madam. Serve all these men right."

The lady quickly went in with more wine bottles, and it takes so much to make him drunk that the Madam is delighted with the money she is going to charge to this group of soldiers. Slowly but surely, every single time she went out and goes in the room, she sat one seat closer to the prince.

Cheng Chang takes in gulps after gulps of the burning alcohol, the scent from the women fills his heart with an unexplainable amount of sadness. Each time he closes his eyes, the same image burns his mind just like how the alcohol burns his throat, they are all the same, they are all him, the 9th prince.

"Are you okay?" The lady asked in concern, wrapping her arms around the 11th prince's shoulder. Her face leans in close to his burning ones. The veil of inebriation finally wrap itself around him, he opens his eyes to the question and see the same person he wishes to see.

"Why are you here?" he slurs gently, heart skipping that same beat.

"To look after you."

"I don't need you to take care of me."

"Then I'll just stay here with you."

"Go back, I can go to bed myself." Cheng Chang replied, and tried to stand up. The whole room moved down heavily, and he slipped a little, yet held on tightly by the lady.

"Look at you." She snickers teasingly. "Come, I'll bring you to bed." She held the heavy man and move towards the bed nearby. Cheng Chang immediately push the lady down onto the bed, the lady drew back a breath in shock, and slowly, the 11th prince leaned down, as though he is afraid that she, or rather he, will run away again.

But this time round he didn't run, and as the 11th prince deepen that kiss, he felt happy, so happy tears fell from his eyes. Discarded robes strewn across the floor, the drawn down bed curtain hides the acts, but the loud moaning becomes the testament of mirage.


	19. Chapter 18

**Into the Array C18**

 **Hi Hetalianprincess and Ilich, thank you very much for the reviews! I really appreciate it.**

 **And to Ilich, yes the treason will somehow involve Ivan.**

* * *

The pretty looking face look into the mirror adorning various smiles, long smooth hair fell from her head like a curtain of feathers soft as silk, the eyes self-absorbed in her own beauty, admiring the reflection, she knows she is beautiful, and she can't get enough of herself.

But the knowledge that another is much more beautiful than her prick her heart so hard it bleeds. Her jealousy burns and the smiles momentarily turn into ugly scowls, but even then, she still looks beautiful. Ironically, the amount of vanity that exist in her heart is just as much as the one person she hated so much.

She let out a huff of indignation, fanning the bad thoughts away with her hands, her face turns back into the pretty smiling princess again.

The lady in waiting styling her hair pretends she did not notice anything her mistress, Lady Mu, is doing. She is used to it by this time, for every single morning its always the same old routine.

The peaceful morning where birds chirp in the skies is broken by a series of huffing and puffing as Jin Xi barge into the door to where the princess is. The lady in waiting was startled by the sudden sound and the hair pin accidentally pricked the princess.

The princess jerked and turned around. The lady in waiting quickly kneel in front of the princess begging for her life.

Jin Xi ignored the scene and greeted the princess hastily. "Princess Mu, please prioritise what I wish to show you. It is of utmost importance."

Princess Mu knitted her brows at her bold servant. "Have you eaten leopard's guts? You dare to talk like this to your Mistress?"

"Please forgive me, my princess. You are the most importance person in my life and I will serve you even to the ends of hell." He turns to the lady in waiting and ask her to leave them alone. The moment the doors are closed, he quickly closes the gap to the princess and under his sleeve, pulls out an envelope for her. "I have been invited to the 6th prince's chamber, he has personally requested that I pass this to you alone."

"Does he have to be this secretive." She grumbled, snatching the envelope and reading its content. A small smirk slowly tugs at the edge of her lips as her eyes scan the characters on the paper, once done, she burns the paper with a candle nearby.

As the fire consume the paper, Princess Mu smile again. This time, eyes trailing back to the mirror reflecting the beautiful face. "I'll be your mouth, and you'll be my sword." She said, almost to herself.

* * *

Ivan painted quietly by the courtyard. It has been a few days since Yao last talked to him, and it unsettles Ivan because he has obviously step into a boundary he should not touch. His thoughts must have surfaced on his expression because it even attracted the attention of the usually distracted 4th princess.

"Are those troubled expression because of my little brother?" she asked teasingly.

"Not answering that." Ivan replied.

Princess Fang let out a laugh. "Fine. I do have a story for you. And if you are interested, perhaps you can help me out."

His ears piqued at the sound of a story. Moving his head towards her, the princess smile back in her usual good-natured manner, except this time it looks a little devious. "A risk I'm willing to take. I want to listen."

"Great!" Princess Fang let out, clapping her hands in delight. "So, as you know, Hsiao Zheng and I have decided to make a short opera to perform in the court. And that boy has passed the script to me last night, I have read through it and I thought you might be interested in it."

"I love his stories. I recalled the one he gave to his painting." Ivan added.

"I heard of that too. I believe you will love this more." The princess exclaimed excitedly. "It's basically a story of a thief who fell in love with the girl whom he steals from, all because of her laugh. Feeling unworthy, he set out to steal the greatest thing he will ever steal in his life, the title of a great general."

"That sounds interesting. I would watch that."

"I knew you would be interested. Now, before I tell you the details of the story, I was hoping you can bring this to my 9th brother. Hsiao Zheng and I and all the people at the dance troupe wish that he would perform again."

Ivan gave her a look. "W-Why do I get to do the dirty job." He asked indignantly, but more importantly, his knitted brow gave away the question in his mind. "And... He used to perform?"

The 4th princess smile back cheekily, purposely withholding the information she posses as blackmail. "Because only you can. And yes, he used to perform for the court when he was younger and then he decided to join the military after my 8th sister bring him along one day."

"That's rare. Tell me more, and maybe I will consider helping you."

"No, you have to promise that you are going to help me first."

"Fine, you have a deal." Ivan agreed.

In her excitement, the 4th princess beam as brightly as the sun and she told Ivan the one thing should not have said: "This brother of mine is quite a handful, he was very naughty as a child, but he had an incredibly kind heart. And as you have seen him yourself, he was and still is a very beautiful boy, so beautiful he became quite vain. Just when nothing seems to be able to hold him down, and nothing seems to be able to captivate him, he saw a dance by our dance troupe. In the centre of it all, our previous prima donna, with grace and beauty in a dance fit for Gods. My brother wanted to woo the girl and decided to ask me to let him join the dance troupe, so he can practise and dance beside her. Anyway, sometime after he married our prima donna, he left to join the military. They are really good together; I wish I could see it again."

Ivan look amused, but nonetheless a little jealous. A question still tore his mind though, and he is almost desperate to ask, "I have a question though."

"What would that be?"

"What happened to his wife?" Ivan asked slowly and carefully, fidgeting and biting his words. He asked the same question to Yao and it didn't even well, and trepidation is screaming for him to not succumb to his curiosity.

Her smile froze, and it took a while, but she replied politely: "She died quite some time ago."

"Did he really kill his wife?" Ivan interrupted.

"He…" the princess utters, dragging and trailing the word but could not finish it. She nodded in the end, agreeing with what Ivan said. She looks away from Ivan in embarrassment, turns out time can't wash away the truth, she thought with some sense of regret.

"So he did…" Ivan repeated. "He must... have his reason I guess."

"Maybe." She quietly replied.

The day ended in an awkward silence, not even Shu San's arrival by the princess's side can bring her from her dark pondering. Not even the confirmation from the princess can bring a peace of mind for Ivan. The mild distraction from painting however, brought Ivan some comfort. Everything will be over once the paintings are done, Ivan kept finding himself thinking.

* * *

Soft fluttery kisses lands on his cheek, he woke up to the familiar smell again. The same smell that makes his heart feels all funny and his body hot with quiet lust. His eyes open to an unfamiliar face though, in the instance, the 11th prince push the lady away. Knitted brows, heavy frustrated breathing, Cheng Chang looked at the lady in shock and disappointment with himself.

"Get out." He gritted his teeth, pointing towards the door.

"But Sir." The prostitute purrs, impervious to the obvious anger that Cheng Chang is holding back. She moved closer.

The smell of her perfume infuriates him off and he shouted straight at her: "GET OUT. Or I'll open a hole in your stomach."

Her immediate reaction was to scramble off, half dressed in translucent clothing. The ajar door brings in refreshing air that clears the inside of the room smelling of alcohol and bodily fluids. Cheng Chang held his splitting, spinning head, his naked body laid there covered in white stained sheets, "It's a mistake. It's a mistake. Damn it." He muttered over and over, slamming his fist onto the mattress itself.

"Sir… Sir… What have you done?" Xiao He asked. "I saw a lady ran out from your room." His head looked around the room for the smell, and it seems obvious what the answer is before he even return his looks to the prince.

"I fucked a prostitute." Cheng Chang replied.

Xiao He's face changed in an instant. "T-That lady.." he asked, a little flustered. "What are you going to do now?"

"I need to report this to the commander and accept my punishment." Cheng Chang said with an eerie calmness.

"B-But.. you.. might get stripped off your post. You will need to work up from the bottom even if you are prince." Xiao He's brow knitted in response and started pacing around worriedly.

"I'll work my way up if it needs to."

"Sir, it's not worth it. You might even get expelled from the military."

"My brother will not expel me."

"11th prince. Our commander uphold the military code with his life, he will not let you go simply because you are his brother. Your sins from violating the codes are even greater precisely because of your nobility and ranking, you are our second-in command. Do you remember the 7th princess? D-Don't worry, I'll help you. Let me help you. I'll make sure no one else knows about this and that anyone who does are silenced." And with that, Xiao He went out of the room.

A few moments later, an old lady came in without a word and started cleaning up the room, Xiao He came in with a pail of water, usher the prince to quickly freshen up and head out for for the breakfast area and leave rest to him.

Unwittingly, Cheng Chang went along with Xiao He's plan. His mind filled with the 9th prince, thinking that perhaps his brother will really expel him out of the military simply because he doesn't want him in his way with that foreigner. Ladies with strong alcohol smell flooded the breakfast room trying to seduce the soldiers at the breakfast room, but the strict and often merciless military rules set down by Wang Yao have planted an innate fear in every single one of them. Each of them rejected their advances yet can't bring themselves to shout at those ladies.

Cheng Chang came in drawing his brows together at this preposterous scene.

"You girls need to get out." A soldier almost pleaded, pushing the girls out one by one before Cheng Chang even made his way to his seat.

"Sorry Sir, they were very persistent." A soldier immediately explained.

"It's alright, eat your breakfast, we will be setting off soon."

The thick alcohol smells left by the ladies linger in the air, masking the alcohol coming from the second in command just right beside them. Xiao He came in soon after, giving a light smile and a bow to Cheng Chang.

* * *

"You're really lazy and senseless you know." The 13th prince complains as he place a cookie into Yao's mouth. He have already brought in trays after trays of cookies and cakes from the kitchen to the Yao's room.

"But you are the one who wants to eat." Yao replied condescendingly, lying on his side playing with his hair, munching on the cookies he have made yesterday and kept hidden in their vast imperial kitchen.

"Why can't you just ask the ladies in waiting to bring this in and feed you instead. Why do I have to do it." Xiao Bao kept on grumbling, but his hands kept feeding Yao and his own mouth.

"Because if the ladies in waiting knows where the hiding spots in the kitchens are. I can't cook anymore, and chances are, the food will be gone before you and me can eat it." Yao explains, he then point towards another plate and said: "So keep feeding me, and I want that cake now."

The slightly ajar door was pushed open and a tall figure came in, catching them in the act. The two princes look towards at the door surprised like cats caught stealing fishes in the tanks, crumbs fell from their faces and Xiao Bao's fingers like fishes bring plopped back into water.

"I'm sorry." Ivan blurted out, he doesn't know why he apologise, but it seems as though he accidentally interrupted something. "The door was opened so I thought…"

Yao quickly sat up and wipe his mouth free of crumbs while Xiao Bao pop the last bit of cookies and cake on his fingers into his mouth. "What didn't you knock on the door." Yao asked, tidying his uncombed hair with his fingers.

"I shall not interrupt the two of you." Xiao Bao added, inching towards the table and staking every single cookies and cakes onto a tray.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Yao holler after his brother.

"Goodbye." Xiao Bao gave a sweet smile and took the tray with him.

"Hey! I made all those, you can't just take everything, you greedy boy. Ivan, stop him, stop that imp." Yao cried frantically, pointing and gesturing furiously at Ivan to Xiao Bao. "Stop it right there Xiao Bao!"

"Bye!"

But Ivan held his arms as the boy passed by him through the doors.

"Let me go. Or I'll run away every time you try to do my portrait." The young prince argued, nudging carefully at his arms for Ivan to let go.

Ivan look at Yao for answer.

"Don't let him go." Yao warned, he quickly got out of bed and rush towards the door. He took two plates off the tray Xiao Bao is holding and continue: "Okay go, see yourself out and goodbye." Yao smirk and shrug his shoulders before gleefully taking the two plates back to the table.

"Brother Yao…." Xiao Bao whined as Ivan let go of him and followed after Yao.

"Come Ivan, let's enjoy these ourselves."

"What are these."

"Snacks I made yesterday. Try this one." Yao said as he pointed to a white coloured with light brown cookie in a shape of a flower.

"I want it too." Xiao Bao whined, moving back to the table with them.

"Mmmmm… It taste delicious." Ivan mutter wide eyed, spilling out crumbs in between his words.

Yao beamed with joy. "Try this one as well." He pointed to a flat, golden looking cake.

The soft and lightly sweetened pumpkin taste melts in his mouth and slipped down his throat without much chewing and Ivan can't help letting the joy shine through his eyes as he look at Yao's anticipating face. "It taste so good." He whispers.

"I want it too, that was the last piece. Give me a bite." Xiao Bao plead, tugging onto Ivan's robe.

Ivan let out a smile and held the cake up high above his head. "You can have a bite if you reach it."

Xiao Bao is young and only half the height of Ivan, and he really jumped and tried to grab hold onto Ivan's arms, hoping to pull it down enough to grab the cake. Yao was laughing out loud at his brother's futile attempts, and he tried to reach out to the cake as well, thinking it would be easy for him.

But it seems like even he underestimated how high it is.

"If Yao wants it, he can always just tell me about it." Ivan beam childishly.

"No, I can get it myself." Yao replied, but try as he may, it doesn't seem like both he and his brother stand a chance to get the cake with normal means. Yao nudge at Xiao Bao, and gave him a devious smile, then he turn towards their common adversary and start tickling him.

"Hey, that's cheating." Ivan laugh and tried his best to maintain the height, moving back and back till the back of his calf touches the bed frame. He fell over the bed and in an instance, both Xiao Bao and Yao fell into the bed with him in the middle.

"Hah! I won." Xiao Bao declared as he snatch the cake out from Ivan's enclosed fingers. This time, he quickly squeeze it in his mouth, scrambled off the bed and scooted off with everything on the table.

"That greedy brat." Yao pouted, slumping onto the bed on Ivan's arms in defeat.

"There's still a mouth of the cake left." Ivan said, lifting his thumb slightly to reveal the bit that Xiao Bao failed to snatch away.

"I want it." Yao replied, opening his mouth.

"Get it yourself." Ivan teased, putting the last piece into his mouth and closing it.

"Oh, you think I won't, do you." Yao asked, snaking his fingers across Ivan's chest. Then slowly, his feet trailed across his thigh as well, in a single move, he sat on top of Ivan with a little smile. Yao cup his hands on Ivan's cheek and slowly move down on his lips.

Tongue push pass Ivan's lips and swipe his mouth of the sweet cake. Yao suckled onto Ivan's lips and swallowed him whole; the kiss ignited an intense burning desire all the way down making it hard for Ivan to breathe.

Yao pulls apart and wipe his lips clear of any traces of their saliva.

"Seems like I got the last bite." Yao smirked as he got off Ivan.

He walked over to the table and poured himself some tea. Then he turned towards the Ivan still dumbfounded in bed and said: "What are you here for? You're done with 4th sister's portrait?"

The question snap Ivan out of the state and he sat out, closing and hiding his bulge. His head held low to hide his burning cheek and shame. "I-I am done with her portrait and wanted to ask if you are free to talk."

"I am. What do you want to talk about?" Yao asked, eyes slightly darkening as he swirls the tea inside the tiny teacup.

"Would you like to perform again?" Ivan quietly said, looking up a little shyly at the prince who is sitting roughly with a leg up.

"No." Yao answered bluntly.

Ivan nodded his head a little awkwardly. He felt like a child again, sheepish in front of a person they admire and love, though he would rather be a child, then perhaps he could whine and ask why, or maybe he could throw a tantrum and insist that Yao do it.

Ivan's eyes look up to Yao's face again. Yao's tried his best to look away nonchalantly, but the corner of his eyes betrayed his decision. Ivan's lips pursed, puffing his cheeks up into two soft looking ball of fluff waiting to be squeezed, his eyes are unnaturally huge with a really pretty colour. When he stares, it reminds… it reminds…

"Can't you stop looking at me?" Yao snapped, squinting his eyes at Ivan suspiciously.

"W-What's wrong with looking at you?" Ivan retorted indignantly.

"You look like a really huge dog right now." Yao explains, oblivious to the fact that it sounded weird.

"A… Dog?"

Unable to resist anymore, Yao went forward in front of Ivan and pinch his two cheeks. It is as soft as he imagined it to be, it's warm and furry and it makes Yao wants to rub his face onto Ivan's face so badly. "Yes, you are a big puppy that gives the eyes when he want something he should not have."

Before Ivan could react, Yao went ahead and hug Ivan's head in between his chest, nuzzling his face on Ivan's slightly curly hair. "You smell nice." Yao muttered, closing his eyes.

Ivan lightly let out the breath he held, and he breathe Yao in. The physical proximity fills his lungs, brimming it with joy that overflows into everything inside his body. Slowly, he dug his head deeper into Yao's chest, slowly, he wrap his arms around Yao's waist, slowly, he closes his eyes and slowly, he savour this happiness. This happiness of being able to breathe around a person he loves, the contentment of loving and being loved, he felt…. strangely alive.

"You smell nice too." Ivan replied, wishing that this moment will last forever.


End file.
